


Daydreams

by troublemakerdim



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bffs Jihoon Jun and Wonwoo, I project myself a lot on Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, Seventeen is a big happy family, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, There's a Tiny bit of angst?, Wonwoo misjudges Seungkwan in the beginning but not for long, meanie is the main ship but the others are also talked about a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublemakerdim/pseuds/troublemakerdim
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is a literature major who likes to daydream a little too much, much to Jun's amusement and Jihoon's dismay. Whether it's day or night, he'll always somehow be lost in thoughts. He knows none of his wild daydreams will come true. At least, he doesn't think they will.Or, Wonwoo thinks there's too much love in the air lately.





	1. Exhibits

He didn’t know when it started. The daydreaming had taken him one day when he was a kid, swiftly, and he hasn’t been able to get out of it since. He doesn’t think it’s a bad thing per se, sometimes his mind just wonders off about anything and everything.

People don’t mind, usually. His mother was worried in the beginning, but she soon realized her son was always more relaxed and happy after spending some time alone like that. His little brother got annoyed sometimes, because Wonwoo would go into a daydream while he was talking, but it never got to the point of a huge fight. None of his friends minded either; sometimes Jihoon would get pissed but it was never that bad. 

When he’s daydreaming; he’ll think about his family, he’ll think about work, or school, or his friends, or the universe. Usually it starts off simple and when he’s snapped out of it, he’ll be thinking about who invented the first couch (his name is Jay Wellingdon Couch if you were curious) or why is it that we press harder on a remote control when we know that the battery is in fact dead and pressing harder isn’t going to change anything.

He’ll wake up from it in daze, and usually very confused as to how his train of thoughts got there.

Most of the time thought, in his daydreams, he’ll imagine another life.

Sometimes he’s an idol in some band, sometimes he’s a famous underground rapper, sometimes he dreams he went with a degree in game design instead of literature.

In every daydream, he’ll imagine something different. What if someday, he’s cast in the street as a model and becomes super famous and meets a really hot idol and they get married.

Sometimes, he’ll stand by the bus stop, after classes have ended, and as he waits for his bus to arrive, he’ll imagine the lady across the street that’s working in the bakery, he’ll imagine her telling him about her past, he’ll imagine helping her every morning to clean up the bakery, and them becoming friends, and her encouraging him to pursue his dreams.

Sometimes it’ll be dramatic, like crossing the road leading to his dorm, and seeing a beautiful person and making eye contact with them and feeling the world around him stop. Imagining the person looking at him, smiling at him, telling him “I know this is crazy, but would you like to go for a coffee?” and him nodding stupidly, joining them.

Usually, it’ll go on for days too.

Sometimes he’ll even make time for it, going off in those worlds were always relaxing, so he would make it a habit when he’s nervous or sad. He’ll lay on his bed or on the couch, music blasting in his ears. He’ll close his eyes or just focus on a point and then he’s gone. Taking some time for it helped him relax.

 But he knows. He knows it’ll never become a reality.

He knows that it’ll never actually happen, none of it will. He’s a normal guy, with a normal life, and a normal degree and maybe not very normal friends but they’re on their way there (Not really).

So no, Jeon Wonwoo isn’t deluding himself. But he’d be lying if he said he sometimes didn’t wish it happened.

He guesses that’s why he chose literature, so he can just write down all his stupid fantasies and put them into intelligible words that people might enjoy (not the word vomit he’s producing right now, his last short story was an absolute mess even if he got a 91/100 on it, he hates every single part of it).

He does have real dreams, for the real world. He really wants to become an author, he really enjoys  writing even if he hates most of the things he writes. He really wants to make meaningful relationships with people, just like his friendship with Wen Junhui or Lee Jihoon. He really wants to learn how to rap, because he can write it but he’s not very good at the act of it. He has so many aspirations, and even if he’s broke and busy he sometimes makes times for all his other dreams.

He has another dream, one he doesn’t really talk about, he thinks he remembers saying it once to Jihoon one day when he was slightly tired and drunk and his filter was off. He wasn’t really a romantic, or at least that’s how he was usually perceived. When he told Jihoon about it, Jihoon had replied “You know, everyone always thinks you’re charming and cold and intimidating but you’re actually the softest person I know after Junhui.” All while chuckling breathlessly.

It was true.

That day, he had whispered shyly “I really want to meet a kind person and fall in love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeon Wonwoo was a Literature major. He was on his last semester, he was going to graduate soon and he knew that working as an author didn’t work out for everyone so he decided he’d start off simple. He’d get a small job, with not too many responsibilities but still an average pay. That way, he’d spend the day at work and the night typing off at his laptop.

He had every Thursdays free, so during those days, he’d go to the library first to study then to read. He’d then leave to get himself a coffee and grab some lunch, before heading to Jihoon’s studio. There they’d spend a few hours practicing his rap, he’d help write some lyrics, and give some opinions to Jihoon before leaving at 4pm. Sometimes, he’d go watch a movie, alone or with Junhui, he’d go to the theatre or play video games or go shopping. When inspiration struck, he’d take out his notebook and write down the words neatly. Before going to sleep, he’d call his mother and if Bohyuk was in a good mood, he’d talk to him as well.

He wasn’t really a party person, being mostly introverted. He still did the usual socializing, maybe less than most but he still hung out with his friends.

On weekends, Jeon Wonwoo repeated what he usually did on Thursdays. Usually.

Today though, it was different.

Wonwoo didn’t know if it was a good different or a bad different yet, because he didn’t know what he was going to be doing exactly. Jun had appeared in front of his door fashionably dressed and had pushed himself inside, telling him to get ready. “Dress nicely.” Was all the Chinese man supplied.  

Wonwoo just nodded and got dressed. He put on a collared shirt, black dress pants, a grey cardigan and his signature glasses. This wasn’t the first time this happened, but it didn’t happen often enough that the raven could be cool with it. One time, Jun had showed up in workout attire and told Wonwoo to get dressed before dragging him to a zumba class. It was fun, but extremely embarrassing.

“Where are we going?”

They were currently in the bus to…somewhere. Wonwoo was getting restless, where were they going? What were they going to do? Were they going to…meet people?

See, the Raven wasn’t emotionally constipated or anything, he could manage small talk just fine. But he was terrible at keeping in touch with people. A lot of people just gave up on him, and he never really blamed them. When it came to contacting people, he got too nervous and anxious to text or call or invite them to hangout.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna love it!” He just nodded.

They arrived at their destination. It was a venue with pictures and paintings displayed on every wall. It was an exposition, for an artist called…

“The8?” He asked unsure of how to read the name.

“He’s a friend of mine,” A blush and the raven slightly wondered about the meaning of that. “He’s really good and I promised him I’d come to his first exposition. This is a huge deal for him and I couldn’t not come, but I got nervous and didn’t want to go alone. He’s also a really good friend of mine and he said he wanted to meet you.”

“Meet me?” Meet him? Why?

“Wonwoo, I can see your brain going into overdrive. It’s not that deep. You’re my best friend and I told him about you and he said ‘He sounds great, I want to meet him.’ And I told him I would introduce you to each other.” He paused “Yes Wonwoo, you’re a great person and you’re interesting. Stop putting yourself down.” He finished almost as if he could see his friend’s train of thoughts in his eyes.

The raven smiled “Thanks.”

They went inside the exhibit and signed next to their names. It was an invite only kind of event, before the grand opening for the public. It was the kind of events where businessmen and rich investors came to see the art to purchase it. There weren’t that many people, but there were still a considerable amount and it was really impressive for a first time artist.

They walked to the closest painting. It was a huge wooden board with colors splattered all over it. While the blond looked around, probably looking for his artist friend, the raven just stared at the colors. If you looked closely enough, you could see little words and pictures, hidden under all the layers of acrylic paint.

Looking at the painting ‘Night’, the male went off again. His mind wondered to meeting the artist, complimenting him on his work, he daydreamed about joining him as he painted his next painting, helping him out with the colors. He imagined himself painting a beautiful scenery, maybe he’d send it to his mom for her birthday? He imagined painting his friends, keeping their smiles engraved in a painting.

Slowly, he became submerged by his thoughts. Each picture and painting bringing more feed to his imagination. A picture of a male dancing energetically made him imagine himself as a dancer. Another picture of flowers made him imagine himself as a florist.

It went on until he was shaken out of his daydream by a pair of hands on his shoulder. He looked to Jun who was smiling at him “Earth to Wonwoo! I finally found Minghao! Come on let me introduce you.” He said leading the male off to somewhere. Junhui never got pissed at his daydreaming sessions (sometimes Jihoon would but it was never serious and it was actually deserved because they’d be working on a song).

Soon, they stopped in front of two males, one was around Jun’s height and lanky. He had a mullet and brown hair. He wore very fashion-forward cloths and had a pair of round sunglasses on (even though they were inside a building). The other had beautiful wavy short blond hair and looked ethereal. He had a suit but instead of a tie, he wore a choker and his jacket was replaced by a long and thin coat. “Minghao! Jeonghan! This is Wonwoo, my friend I’ve been telling you about!” Junhui introduced him.

He smiled, shyly, but he still did his best to appear friendly. “Hello it’s nice to meet you.” He bowed respectfully. They bowed back. “This is Xu Minghao, he’s the artist and my friend.” He continued pointing at the lanky man “He’s also from China by the way!” Wonwoo nodded at him.

“This is his manager, Yoon Jeonghan. They’ve worked together for a year now, he’s also a friend!” He got closer and whispered “Be careful, he looks like an angel but he’s not as innocent as he looks…” At that, Jeonghan lightly hit Jun on the head. “What rubbish are you feeding your friend? I’ll have you know I’m pure and innocent.”

Both Jun and Minghao started laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the exhibit, all four of them ended up in a nearby café. Jeonghan recommended it saying he knew the owner, Minghao then said he had a friend that worked part-time there. They were currently sat at one of the tables at the back, each a drink in hand. Wonwoo had ordered a long black (He wanted to appear cool).

“Jun talks a lot about you, he always mentions you a way or another in conversations you know?” Jeonghan was grinning at him. He was friendly and playful and very confident.

“Oh?” he chuckled and looked at Jun mischievously “And what does he say about me?”

Jun gulped.

“He says many good things, don’t worry” Minghao cut Jeonghan before he could say anything else.

During their conversation, Wonwoo learned that Minghao was a photography major that was one year younger than he and Jun were and  that aspired to become an artist. He wanted to live from his art. He also learned the Chinese man was just as confident as Jeonghan but was also very mature and level-headed. He learned that Jeonghan was still in university, but because his father owned a company that managed artists, he had gotten a job very early on. He was onto his masters now. He also had a boyfriend.

He learns that Jun and Minghao aren’t very subtle. They keep glancing at each other the entire time. Minghao will almost always try to stifle his laugh when Jun makes a bad joke. Jun will also make more stupid jokes than he usually does around the other Chinese man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day, the two best friends are sat at the couch at Jun’s place. They’re eating snacks and the tv is airing a k-drama but none of them is really paying attention. “So, what do you think?” The blond is the one to disturb Wonwoo’s precious daydream (This time he was imagining himself as the lead of the drama, trying to run away from her kidnappers). “What do I think about what?”

“What do you think about Minghao and Jeonghan and the exhibit and everything!” The raven chuckles.  “I think Minghao is cute and that you look good together,” Jun splutters “I think Jeonghan is fun, and I’m glad I got both their numbers because I see myself being their friend. I also think the exhibit was cool.”

He pauses before grinning at Jun. “I think you should go for it.” Jun acts like he doesn’t get it but he does. Wonwoo knows he wants to ask how but he figures if someone was going to see it, it was going to be him.

“Thank you” The other only nods and they sit in silence once again, enjoying each other’s presence.

That night, Wonwoo calls his mother. He tells her about the exhibit and Jun’s crush on the artist. He goes to sleep late, daydreaming again.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few days later, Wonwoo is sitting at his desk working. It’s Wednesday, and he just had a long day with too many classes crammed in a tight schedule. He was going over the material, trying to work on some of the homework when his phone dings. It’s a text from Minghao, the two had gotten along quite well and had been meaning to hang out together for a while. He unlocks his phone;

 **Haohao [17:29]:** Hey

 **Haohao [17:29]:** I’m working on something

 **Haohao [17:29]:** Can you help me out ?

Wonwoo doesn’t hesitate. He’d love to help out.

 **Wonwoo[17:30]:** Sure! Just tell me when and where and I’ll meet you :)

Minghao replies fast, saying he could use the help right away before sending him his address. The Chinese man goes to the same university as them but rooms in a completely other complex, on the other side of campus.

 **Haohao [17:43]:** Bring your work with you.

The older doesn’t quite comprehend why he’d need his work to come with him but he packs his laptop and multiple notebooks in his messenger bag anyways. He changes his t-shirt into a hoodie, cleans up his glasses and puts on a big denim jacket before heading out. It’s Mid-February so it’s relatively cold outside.  

The walk takes him a good 20 minutes. When he arrives at the complex, he opens his message thread with the artist to look up the room number. “218” he mumbles a few times so he doesn’t forget. Once there, he rings the bell only a bit before the door comes flying open.

“Finally! I’m so glad you’re here!” The younger looks like a mess, his hair is disheveled and he has bags under his eyes. He’s wearing a dirty t-shirt and sweatpants (they’re covered in paint). He ushers the older in. Wonwoo takes in the view. The room is bigger than his but has a bunk bed. The small kitchenette in the corner is dirtied by paint and the living area is messy with painting supplies.

“I’ve been working on this project for the past 20 hours and nothing is working out. The exhibit needs a lot of my attention too so I can’t seem to focus.” He sighs. “Thanks for coming to help” he grins at the older, he looks exhausted.

“It’s alright, tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” He smiles reassuringly. He pats the youngers’ shoulder, trying to calm his nerves. It seems to work, even if just a little.

“I just need you to sit down and busy yourself. You can even do your homework.” The literature major nods, takes out his things and sits at the small table near the kitchenette. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just work, don’t pay attention to me. I need to take your picture.” He answers as he starts working on his camera. Wonwoo nods and starts on his work. It’s easy. He gets lost in his daydreams so often that soon enough, he isn’t even aware he’s in Minghao’s room. He starts writing down the first thoughts that come to him. He has to write a short story for creative writing and it has to be suitable for both children and adults. He immediately thinks of ‘Le petit prince’ and smiles.

He mind floats to another world, he thinks of how Minghao would look dressed as the little prince and smiles to himself. He’s writing a short story about his friend now. He thinks it’s good, but he might have to tweak it a bit. When he wakes up from it, he realizes it’s been 45 minutes already. He looks up and finds that Minghao is working on his laptop AND a canvas simultaneously. He approaches his friend and looks at the laptop. It’s him; he’s smiling at his notebook as he writes something down, as expected, he doesn’t remember ever having that expression on. Minghao is tweaking it a bit; trying to focus the view on the elder’s eyes.

When he’s done, he goes back to the canvas and works on some kind of collage. He’s painting and sticking pages of a novel on the canvas.

Minghao doesn’t say anything for about 10 minutes before he lets a sigh Wonwoo didn’t notice he was holding and looks up. “I’m going to print this and be right back.” The older just nodded as the other put on his shoes and got out with USB and wallet in hand. “I’ll be back really fast, make yourself comfortable.”

Wonwoo stands there awkwardly when the door closes. He walks back to the table and starts reading his work to correct any mistakes he might have made. It only takes a few minutes before the door is opening.

“Dude I’m ho-“ Wonwoo looks up because that wasn’t Hao’s voice. No, instead it’s a tall man who greets him at the door. He has a darker complexion than Minghao. He’s dressed neatly, in a dress shirt and long coat. If this weren’t a student dorm, the raven would’ve assumed he was going to some kind of fashion event. Wonwoo isn’t checking him out.

“Uhm…” The stranger looks around shyly. Wonwoo soon realizes how awkward things are because this man probably (probably) lives here and now he’s home and there’s a complete stranger sitting at his table on a laptop while the other resident of the dorm is absent.

“Minghao left to print pictures.”He clarifies and the tall man nods. He closes the door behind himself and looks around the room. He groans at the mess in the living area and the kitchen. “I was gone 3 hours only!” he says more to himself and puts his bag and coat on the top bunk. He rolls up his sleeves and walks up to Wonwoo who wasn’t actually watching him move this entire move. His eyes don’t linger on the tanned man’s forearms, because he doesn’t notice how muscular they are. He isn’t checking him out, that would be embarrassing.

He’s stupid he thinks to himself, he isn’t going to start daydreaming now.

“I’m going to guess Minghao was too stressed out to offer you anything. Would you like to eat dinner with us?” The man is inviting him to dinner like he’s Minghao’s mother or something. They’re supposed to be University students and they’re supposed to eat ramen everyday, but the man doesn’t seem to adhere to that rule because he’s whipping out some vegetables and meat as he invites him to stay.

He stops a second and hits his head and turns to Wonwoo “Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself.” He’s smiling charmingly and _Oh_. He has an extremely charming smile. His canines stick out and his eyes crinkle. “I’m Kim Mingyu. Minghao’s best friend and roommate. I’m an education major.” 

Wonwoo snaps himself out of his daze, because the man in front of him is looking down at him with a smile on his face and a hand stuck out for a handshake. “Jeon Wonwoo, Minghao’s friend. He called me over to help out with his project.” He gets up to shake the man’s hand and _Oh_. He’s taller than Wonwoo. No one is ever taller than Wonwoo. He feels his face getting warmer.

Mingyu smiles and shakes the shorter’s hands. They’re both smiling at each other. The raven doesn’t think about the shy look the tanned man gives him.

“So would you…?” He asks again and the shorter just nods, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

That’s when Minghao decides to step in. He has a whole pack of pictures in hands. He passes a hand through his disheveled hair before looking up. They’re still holding onto each others’ hands but they quickly let go when the newcomer smirks. “Oh! Mingyu! I didn’t think you’d come back so fast.” He has an amused look on his face.

“I see you met my good friend Wonwoo!” He adds as he approaches them.

“Uh…Yeah…I actually invited him for dinner” Mingyu tries to be cool, he tries to ignore the knowing look Minghao shoots him. Wonwoo does the same, because Minghao is also giving him those looks, as if he knew that Wonwoo was desperately single AND a romantic. Which he doesn’t know, he shouldn’t know those things, but that doesn’t stop the blush from spreading on Wonwoo’s face.

“That’s great! I was actually going to suggest going out but if you’re here, he can taste your cooking too!” Said man groans as the Chinese man turns to his friend.

“Mingyu here is a great cook!” He sounds enthusiastic. The raven doesn’t know what to say so he offers a shy smile and nods.

“Did the pictures turn out good?” Wonwoo’s trying to divert the conversation onto something other than his very obvious attraction to his friend’s roommate (which his friend seems to already know about).

“Oh yeah!” It seems to do the trick, because his friend shows him the pictures. He shoots Mingyu a look and the other smiles at him, before going to the kitchen to start cooking.

“I think I have the perfect shot for this project, I’m really happy.” Minghao talks excitedly about his work and Wonwoo can’t help but smile. The younger has that look on his face, he’s really passionate about his major and it shows. After Minghao is done putting together his work, which consists of 5 canvases, each with a different shot of Wonwoo, each with a different frame and added pieces.

“Wow.” They look amazing.

The brunette grins. “Thanks, I couldn’t have done it without you”

“I don’t really think I did anything.”

“You did a lot though.”

Wonwoo’s blushing. “It’s nothing”

The younger chuckles.

Mingyu soon calls them for dinner, he made Jjajangmyeon. They sit in the living area, Minghao had quickly cleaned up his mess. The first bite Wonwoo takes, he’s already in love. He tells Mingyu so much and the younger looks flustered but he doesn’t think about that. They’re eating silently but Minghao can’t seem to help but start to stir things up again.

“So, Wonwoo, are you single?” The two taller men both choke on their food at the question.

“Uhm,” Wonwoo starts coughing “Ex-excuse me?”

“I asked if you were single. So, are you?” If Wonwoo wasn’t beet red the first time, he definitely was now.

“I-“

“Hao.”  Mingyu has a warning tone (Wonwoo doesn’t think of it as hot) but the other chooses to ignore him in favor of looking at Wonwoo encouragingly.

“I am…” The Chinese man starts clapping his hands “Oh! Well I happen to have this _friend_ …” He’s being extremely obvious because he’s looking at Mingyu, who looks like he’s going to have an aneurism.

“Xu Minghao, if you don’t shut your mouth right now, I will call _Jun_.” Wonwoo chokes again.

That gets Minghao to shut up. They finish their meal in silence and after that; Wonwoo quickly leaves, giving his compliments to Mingyu, who smiles at him thankfully. They say goodbyes and Minghao promises to plan to meet each other again, without work.

Well, that was embarrassing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Wonwoo had left, Mingyu turns to face his roommate. He’s not really angry but he’s annoyed.

Wonwoo was definitely his type, and Minghao definitely knew that. He hasn’t dated in a while, because he’s busy with university and his work he argues but his best friend already knows that’s not true. He was definitely attracted to Wonwoo, he would have flirted with him if it weren’t for Hao’s knowing looks.

But that’s not why he’s annoyed, for the most part.

“You set this up.” The taller crosses his arms over his chest. The shorter is cleaning the dishes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do.”

“I really don’t though.” Minghao finishes and dries his hand on the red towel. “I really needed a model and no one was suitable for what I had in mind so I called Wonwoo. He’s Junhui’s best friend. I didn’t think you’d come home before 9 pm.” He pauses “I just got lucky, because I know he’s your type and he’s a good guy, from what I’ve gathered so far, unlike like, 98% of the people you usually go for.”

The taller groans “Why are you like this? I get it okay, I’m terrible at judging people!”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what is it that you’re saying?”

“I’m saying, I haven’t known him for long, and he’s already left a good impression on me. I think he’s a good person, talk to him, even if it’s just to become friends.”

Mingyu doesn’t answer him. 

 

 

 

 

 

When Wonwoo gets home, he thinks of a pair of sharp eyes and a beautiful smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Thursday again, Wonwoo wakes up at 7 am. He checks his phone after he’s done his morning routine, he has a few messages from Jun saying he’s going to meet up with Minghao today. Wonwoo wishes him luck.

He also has quite a few messages from Jihoon. He figures that he pulled an all-nighter again, to finish his new song.

He opens the thread.

 **Jihoon[3:09]:** Won

 **Jihoon[3:09]:** Meet me at 1 tomorrow

 **Jihoon[3:18]:** There’s someone I want you to meet

 **Jihoon[4:20]:** And bring the blue notebook

 **Jihoon[4:23]:** We’re going to record

 **Jihoon[6:23]:** warm your voice

Jihoon had a weird way of texting.

 **Jihoon[7:19]:** Meet me here.

There’s a location attached. Wonwoo knows it’s that café, the one he went to with Minghao, Jun and Jeonghan. What a coincidence…

He answers that he’ll be there.  Jihoon reads but doesn’t answer.

Wonwoo gets back to getting ready. He figures he should dress nicely, so he puts on dress pants and his favourite pullover.

When he’s done he heads to the library but he can’t focus on his work. He’s daydreaming again. He thinks of Minghao’s work, of who Jihoon wants him to meet, of how Jun is doing right now.

“Oh, Wonwoo” It’s Jeonghan. He’s wearing glasses and has a couple of books in hands. “I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

“Neither did I”

“Mind if I join you?” Wonwoo shakes his head and lets the other sit beside him. Jeonghan smiles warmly and opens his books. He looks like he’s going to study so the raven tries to get back to his own work but Jeonghan turns to him.

“I saw Minghao’s new work, you look really good in the pictures.” Wonwoo blushes at the compliment but thanks him.

“What do you do Wonwoo?”  

“What do you mean?”

“I mean your hobbies, your interests, what are they?”

The raven is taken aback, he shyly looks back at his books. “Reading, I do that a lot.”

The blond nods encouragingly. “I also like watching movies, playing video games. I like rap too.”

“Rap?”

“Yeah, I’m learning to rap with my friend Jihoon” He’s smiling again “He has a Youtube channel and he does his own music. He’s really good!”

 They keep chatting like that, about their respective friend group, about their majors, Jeonghan even starts talking about his boyfriend. They don’t realize they’re being a little bit too loud for a library until the Head librarian kicks them out. Wonwoo’s glad she has a soft spot for him because he’s sure she would’ve banned him from the Library if it weren’t the case.

“Ah, It’s already 12pm!? I’m going to meet up with a friend,” Jeonghan looks up from his phone “Do you want to come? I can introduce you guys.”

Wonwoo would’ve, but he knows he should go to his meet up spot to see Jihoon. He tells Jeonghan as much but the other just smiles “I’m going to the café as well so let’s just walk there together?”

The raven readily agrees and they head out. 

 

 

It takes them 30 minutes by foot to get to the café. On the way, they keep talking. Wonwoo likes silence. He enjoys people’s company without necessarily having to speak but Jeonghan is talkative, and he doesn’t really mind. He actually kind of enjoys it. The raven doesn’t always know what to say in a conversation, or what to ask, and sometimes he forgets to ask things back but Jeonghan doesn’t seem to care. The blond just keeps talking. Wonwoo appreciates that.

When they arrive, Jeonghan’s friend is at the door. The blond introduces them “Wonwoo, this is my best friend and roommate Joshua.” They shake hands and Wonwoo introduces himself.

Joshua is a sweet looking man. He has very light hair and a charming smile. He seems like a gentleman from a drama. Jeonghan and he look close.  

“He owns the café and is the head manager here.” They both laugh when Wonwoo’s face shows his surprise.

“You look really young…”

“My father owned the place before me”

They both excuse themselves after an idle conversation and leave him standing by the café alone. Wonwoo enters the café and he knows he’s early, he still has 20 minutes before meeting Jihoon, but the smaller is already there, typing away at his laptop and sipping on an iced coffee.

There’s another man next to him, he’s buff looking and has dark black hair. He’s very attractive.

He makes his way to the counter and orders a coffee and a sandwich before making his way to his friend, who still hasn’t noticed him.

He lightly tapes the smaller’s shoulder and Jihoon looks up to him. “Ah you’re here already. Good. Did you bring the notebook?” Wonwoo nods and hands it to him before sitting next to the other man.

Jihoon ignores him, he knows it’s because he’s busy, but he’s feeling awkward next to the buff guy and he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t seem to need to though because the latter introduces himself. Thank god, the guy is a happy-go-lucky extrovert.  

“The name’s Choi Seungcheol, it’s nice to meet you. I’m one of Jihoon’s rappers.” They shake hands “Jeon Wonwoo, I’m a literature major and I help Jihoon write.” Seungcheol nods.

“Oh it’s you! You write some really good rap!” Wonwoo smiles shyly. “Thank you.”

Wonwoo thinks he knows Seungcheol now that he’s heard his voice. He listens to Jihoon’s music a lot and he can’t help but be curious “You’re S.coups?” The other laughs and nods. “Yeah” They make small talk as Wonwoo eats his lunch. They’re both completely ignored by Jihoon, who at some point decided on wearing his headphones.

When he’s done eating and drinking his coffee, Jihoon gets up with his material “Come on, we need to get to the recording studio, I only came here to eat.”

Wonwoo doesn’t comment on the lack of food in front of him, because there’s only a coffee cup. Cheol doesn’t either.

They both nod and gather their things. The eldest one stops by the counter and talks to a barista. He looks younger than all of them and he has dark brown hair. He’s smiling at Seungcheol and nods when the other says his goodbyes.

The elder notices Wonwoo looking “His name is Chan, he’s a good kid. I know the owner and we both met that way.”

“You know the owner?”  

“Yeah, Joshua and I went to college together. Why? Do you know him?” He nods. He tells the older that he met him today, and that he’s friends with Jeonghan. “Jeonghan?? Wow what a small world…” He asks if Seungcheol knows him “Yeah, I went to college with him too, the three of us are really good friends.”

They arrive at the studio. Seungcheol goes inside of the recording room as soon as they arrive. He has his lyrics with him. Jihoon sits on his recording table and starts working. Wonwoo thinks it’s really cool to see them both work.

Wonwoo is daydreaming while they work. He’s daydreaming about his meeting with Seungcheol, about what Jihoon wants him to record, about Jeonghan and Joshua. His mind doesn’t wonder to Mingyu.

He’s snapped out of his daydream by Jihoon’s annoyed snap of fingers “Jesus, will you ever stop doing that?” Seungcheol is laughing besides the smaller.

“Sorry” He’s embarrassed.

“Get in the recording room, you warmed your voice right?” Wonwoo nods.

“What do I have to record?” Jihoon looks exasperated “Your rap you overgrown noodle.”

He wants to ask which but he’s too scared of angering Jihoon so he doesn’t.

He gets in. He’s not shaking, but he’s nervous. Seugncheol is watching and Jihoon is monitoring. He doesn’t know what exactly he’s expected to do. “Okay, we’re gonna start by hearing you out a few times and then we’re gonna record a few variations okay? The lyrics are on the paper in front of you.” Wonwoo nods.

That’s how they start. He doesn’t know what takes him that very moment but his rap comes out neatly the first few times. He makes a few mistakes but Jihoon doesn’t look annoyed, or at least too annoyed.

“Okayyy we’re going to start recording now, let’s go”

They go like that a few times and then Wonwoo is out. “Did I do okay?” Jihoon ignores him in favor of working on the recorded content. “You did great for a first time.” It’s Seungcheol.

“Thank you”

The elder nods and they look at Jihoon working for a while. “Okay, I have everything I need, I’ll send you the final work in a few days.” He hands Wonwoo his notebook “Come back with it next Thursday, we’re going to record something else. Warm up your voice.” Wonwoo nods.

He’s excited. This whole experience was so much fun. He’s always loved helping with lyrics but actually recording his words and working with Jihoon was a lot more fun than he thought. _This is better than any daydream_ , he thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing exciting happens the next 2 weeks. He’s busy after all. He has to work on his projects. He’s helping Jihoon out even more. Minghao and him meet up a few times and sometimes Jeonghan or Jun will tag along.

Nothing exciting happens, but he’s exhausted. After all this work and socializing, he needs a day off. He plops his earphones in and takes a random book from the shelve. He sits on his bed, covers himself up with a blanket and gets comfortable. A cup of black tea sits on the night stand next to him.

He turns off his phone. 

He reads for the rest of the day.

He’s interrupted only once, by Junhui who came to check on him, but the rest of the day goes without any disturbances. Jihoon and Jun know of this. They know sometimes he just needs to shut down his system. It’s not just because of socializing. He fills his time up so much with work that at some point, to make sure he doesn’t have a breakdown or something, he takes a day or two to rest.

He needs rest from all the socializing, from all the work, from all the emotions.

The book is interesting. At some point, he zones out though.

He starts daydreaming. He thinks about everything that’s been happening lately. He met Jeonghan, Minghao and Seungcheol and they’re becoming good friends of his. He’s recording music with Jihoon now. He handed in his short story, which did well enough.

Tomorrow is Sunday, he decides he’ll study at night and that he’ll go out during the day. He’ll treat himself to something nice.

Before falling asleep, he imagines another world. In that world, Jihoon is a successful composer. Jun is a famous actor. Seungcheol owns a management company.

He falls asleep with images of a big stadium.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It came to me completely as a surprise you know? I didn’t expect I’d be casted as the lead of the show, but I was! Actually, scratch that, I knew I’d be the lead, have you heard me sing?! I mean, wouldn’t it be stupid if they hadn’t cast me as the lead? The play is going to be so much fun! I’m so excited!! I cried so much after receiving the role- I mean, I’m cool! I knew I’d get the role - hey are you listening?”

Wonwoo is in a bookstore. He’s trying to pick up a new book. It’s the third one of the series, he really liked the first one even if the second one lacked a bit. He’d be a lot more concentrated if it weren’t for the irritatingly loud cashier at the front of the store.

_Isn’t this a bookstore?_

Of course, this doesn’t mean he was going to complain, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t annoyed.

“Seungkwan. Shut up for like, 1 minute.” That gets the obnoxiously loud boy to shut up. He looks scandalized though. He has a flare for the dramatic. _Good thing he does acting_ , Wonwoo thinks.

“Seokmin…And here I thought you were the nice one of the group….”

‘Seokmin’ only rolls his eyes at the statement.  

“Seo-“  ‘Seungkwan’ never gets to say anything because the manager shoots him the deadliest glare.

Wonwoo stops by the cashier when he’s finished with picking up his book (the silence helped him find it). “Oh, I have been meaning to read this series? Is it any good?” ‘Seungkwan’ asks. ‘Seokmin’ is bagging his book as he pays.

“I liked the plot of the first one, but the second one feels more like a filler than anything.” Wonwoo answers simply.

He takes his book and leaves, not wanting to engage in a conversation with the loud cashier any further than he needs to. He notices the look the cashiers give him, but he chooses to ignore it.

 

 

 

 

Junhui is a great guy, he really is. Wonwoo’s been his friend since middle school. The Chinese boy had just arrived in Korea with his family and he was new at their school. He was really friendly, it wasn’t hard for Jun to make friends. The raven was more of a loner so he hadn’t expected to become friends with the new kid back then. However, Jun was persistent.

They started talking because Jun needed help improving his Korean. The teacher had assigned Wonwoo to take care of the new kid and make sure to explain everything or help him catch up on the missed lessons.

That’s how their friendship started.

Before they knew it, they had become best friends.

They knew each other more than the other sometimes.

Jun knew of Wonwoo’s goal of becoming an author.

Wonwoo knew of Jun’s dream of getting in the entertainment industry.

So when Jun tells him he was asked by Jeonghan to become a model for them, Wonwoo isn’t short of excited for his friend. “Jun! I’m really happy for you.” He doesn’t raise his voice often (because he has a deep voice and it would sound weird) but the excitement is too much.

“I know! I’m so excited! It’s a really good company and they manage actors as well, maybe I can even do acting at some point!” The raven nods along.

“When do you start?”

“They assigned me a personal manager, I need to take some pictures for my portfolio tomorrow and then I can get jobs.”

“Let’s go out to celebrate! I’ll call Jihoon.” His best friend doesn’t answer but he knows he heard him. Jun grabs onto his keys and phone and turns to tell him he’s going to get ready. “I’ll call Minghao to join too!” He adds before the other leaves.

 **Me [19:29]:** Jun got casted as a model, we’re going to go celebrate! Join us.

Jihoon reads his message really fast. He’s always on his phone and when he’s not, the chats are open on his laptop when he’s working. He doesn’t reply for a while.

 **Jihoon[19:37]:** I’ll see you at the gates.

Even when he’s busy with his youtube channel and work, Wonwoo knows his friend cares. He probably will try to hide it, because he’s prideful like that but Wonwoo knows better.

 **Me[19:39]:** Hao, I’m not sure if Jun told you already

 **Me[19:39]:** He got casted as a model by Jeonghan

 **Me[19:39]:** We’re gonna celebrate, wanna come with?

He leaves his phone and starts getting ready. He wears something nice, a turtleneck and fitted jeans, they’re probably going to grab dinner and then head out for some drinks.

When he’s done styling his hair, he receives a message from Minghao.

 **Minghao[19:59]:** Sure! Can Mingyu and Jeonghan tag along?

Wonwoo doesn’t stop at the name Mingyu for about 10 minutes. He doesn’t zone out, thinking about  the boy and their first meeting. 

He also doesn’t get excited at the prospect of seeing him.

“Alright, you’re not going to have a crush on him.” Wonwoo tells himself that and answers with a sure, and sends his younger friend the location of their complex.

“Have a crush on who?” The raven gets startled so strongly, he jumps up. “Jun!”

“Sorry, you were so deep in dreamland you mustn’t have heard me come in. Who do you have a crush on?”

Jun is smiling widely.

Jun _knows_.

The blond probably must’ve talked about it with Minghao.

“Uhhhhh….”

“Is it…Mingyu?” _Oh no._

“I don’t have a crush on Mingyu. He’s cute, but he’s not my type.”

Jun nods, he knows that Wonwoo’s lying. He’s not a bad liar but they’ve known each other for too long.

“uh-huh…So what’s your type Wonwoo?”

“Uh, that’s a talk for another time,” He pushes his friend out “Jihoon will kill us if we make him wait.”

“Uh-huh, okay, but we’re talking about this later Wonwoo~” the blond sing-songs and skips away. They arrive at the gates of the complex, Jihoon is already there typing furiously at his phone.

“Everything okay Jihoon?” Wonwoo finds himself asking.

The smaller looks up and sighs. “Yeah yeah”

The raven isn’t convinced but he lets it go. He’ll ask Jihoon again later, probably by text.

Soon enough, they’re joined by Minghao, Jeonghan and Mingyu. He doesn’t look particularly good tonight. He’s wearing a black v-neck and ripped jeans. _He doesn’t look that good, he doesn’t look that good, he doesn’t look that good, he-_

“Where should we go?” Jeonghan asks.

“I was thinking a Bbq?” Wonwoo supplies. “Yes! I want meat!” Jun claps.

Everyone agrees and they head to one Jeonghan recommends.

They arrive at the place. It’s fairly big and busy. The decoration is cozy and there are plants everywhere. The smell of meat and alcohol wafts through the air. They sit down and order their meat quickly, because Jun won’t stop whining about being hungry. 

Everyone’s talking to each other. Jun and Minghao are conversing rapidly in Chinese, Wonwoo can speak some of it but they’re speaking so fast he can’t catch that many words. He thinks they’re talking about Minghao’s new projects. Jihoon and Jeonghan apparently already knew each other through Seungcheol. They’re talking about Jihoon’s recent song.  

That leaves him with Mingyu.

Oh no.

They’re sat next to each other. They’re both silent for a while until Mingyu decides to square up. “So, how old are you Wonwoo?” He’s trying his best to make small talk with Wonwoo. Wonwoo doesn’t think about how cute his hopeful expression is.

Mingyu is like an open book he realizes. He’s easy to read and he doesn’t seem to care.

“I’m 22.”

“Hyung! You’re older than me!” Wonwoo knew already. He might have asked Minghao for his age at some point but he doesn’t say any of that. Instead, he decides to tease the other. “Yeah, so you need to address me with respect.”

Mingyu pouts. It isn’t cute.

“Hyung! I’ve been doing nothing but that!”

The raven laughs.

“Hyung!!”

Mingyu’s pouting again and it only makes Wonwoo laugh more. He’s cute. He’s really sweet and their conversation is easy which is why they mostly talk to one another the rest of the night. Wonwoo slowly absorbs as much information about the other as he can.

“Why education?”  

“Oh! I really like children. I want to teach elementary school kids.”

“Not middle-school?” he teases.

Mingyu gasps “Wonwoo Hyung I would die! Pre-teens are so hard to deal with…My sister is around that age and it’s a mess when I go back home…” The raven just laughs at that. His brother is in high-school so he doesn’t have to deal with that anymore.  

 “What about you? Why Literature? Do you want to become an author?”

The older nods “Yeah, that’s the plan. I have a backup plan just in case, but that’s what I want to do.”

“That’s really cool though, do you already write things?” Wonwoo nods, stuffing meat into his face.

“Can I read something?” The taller is also stuffing his face now.

“You read?” the older tries not to show his surprise.

“I can read hyung…”

“Debatable.” It’s Minghao. They all erupt in laughter, except for Mingyu, who’s trying to keep pouting.

It’s warm. The atmosphere, that is.

They’re all talking to each other, drinking, sharing stories. Wonwoo doesn’t think he’s ever laughed this much. At some point, Joshua joins them and he tells them stories about odd costumers he’s had. He’s positively drunk by now. They decide that they don’t need to go out to a bar, most of them are drunk or at least tipsy anyways.

“You guys can come over at my place? It’s too dangerous to get you to walk all the way to campus.”

They all agree and crash at Joshua and Jeonghan’s. It’s not all that big, but the couple takes out blankets and they set them on the ground. No one really cares if it’s comfortable. The couple bids them goodnight and they head to their respective bedrooms. The five others lie on the blankets and cover themselves.

Wonwoo is squeezed in between Mingyu and Jihoon. Of course he is.

Jihoon is already fast asleep. He can hear Minghao and Jun mumbling to each other. He doesn’t dare to look at Mingyu.

“Hyung…” He’s still awake.

“hm?” He’s too tired to form coherent words right now.

“Can I have your number?”

“Hm?”

“I want to talk to you more.” Wonwoo finally dares to look to his left. The tanned man is looking at him with one of his charming smiles again. “Oh…Uhm… sure.”

Mingyu’s smile widens. He says he’ll remind Wonwoo in the morning and falls asleep like that.

He doesn’t comment on how Mingyu’s hand lands on his hip. He doesn’t blush or get embarrassed. He doesn’t have a crush on Mingyu.

He definitely doesn’t daydream that night. He doesn’t need to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, he’s rudely awaken by the clanking of pots. His eyes open slowly and he tries to remember where he is.

Images of last night flood his mind and he just groans into his hands. He doesn’t have a crush on Mingyu.

When he’s well awake, he notices that Mingyu is a lot closer than what his memory supplied. He slowly moves away from the younger.  

Everyone else is still fast asleep. He tries to detangle himself from the taller’s long limbs and tiredly pads his way to the kitchen.

Joshua’s there, making breakfast.

“Oh you’re awake! Did I wake you up?”

Wonwoo doesn’t say yes, he’s polite. He shakes his head and sits on the counter. Joshua knows it’s his fault anyway.

“Would you like some coffee?” Wonwoo nods. “How do you like yours?”

“Do you have milk?” Joshua nods and starts making a cup. He places a mug in front of Wonwoo who drinks it almost immediately. It’s really good, he doesn’t expect anything less from a barista. “What time is it?”

Joshua looks at his watch. “It’s only 9 am, you woke up early. We came back at around 1am, aren’t you tired?”

Wonwoo is tired, but he’d rather be up now than later. What if Mingyu woke up before him?  He would’ve seen how they were practically (definitely) cuddling. That wouldn’t have been fun for him. His mind wonders to a bad place but Joshua’s voice brings him back to reality.  

“Jeonghan is also still asleep, he always sleeps in even when he has work” that gets Wonwoo to chuckle.

Joshua is very sweet. They talk like this for a while until Joshua is done cooking. It helps the raven take his mind off of unpleasant things. That’s when the rest of them awaken and they all eat breakfast together.

Everyone leaves after that. Jun and Minghao say they’re going to the mall together and Jihoon says he has to get back to the studio to work. He doesn’t look like he should be working, but he leaves too fast for Wonwoo to stop him.  

That however, leaves him walking next to Mingyu. They’re making their way back to campus. “Hyung.”

“Yes Mingyu?” Wonwoo’s stomach doesn’t flip everytime the taller calls for his attention.

“Can I have your number now?” The taller seems to read his expression because he continues “I didn’t forget.”

“Okay.”

The raven takes Mingyu’s phone and types in his number. “Thank you…” They keep making idle talk for the rest of the way. He doesn’t ask for Mingyu’s number because he doesn’t want it.

When they arrive, they split because they live on opposite sides of each other.

Mingyu promises to text him soon.

Wonwoo doesn’t wait for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he’s home, Wonwoo decides to text Jihoon.

 **Me[13:24]** : Are you okay?

He doesn’t receive any answers for a while. He goes on to performing his daily routine. He changes into other cloths, a purple oversized sweater and dark jeans. It’s good thing today is Saturday. He grabs his phone and his wallet and decides to head out for lunch. He isn’t the type to have strong hangovers but he gets really hungry the next day.

When he’s out the door, his phone tings.

 **Jihoon[14:02]** : Can you come by the studio?

Wonwoo isn’t hungry anymore. He answers ‘omw’ and pockets his phone.

When he arrives at the studio, he’s met with a very dark room. “Jihoon?”

Jihoon appears from the recording room, he’s wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Wonwoo doesn’t comment on his red eyes. “Jihoon…” He approaches the smaller and hugs him. “Tell me what’s wrong? Did someone do something to you?”

Jihoon shakes his hand against Wonwoo’s chest.

“Want me to make some tea?”

Jihoon nods this time. The raven sits his friend down on the couch and makes his way to the small table in the corner. He boils some water and makes two cups of black tea. He places one in front of Jihoon and waits for the other to feel ready to speak.

“I had a fight with Seungcheol.”

Wonwoo pats the other’s back. He knows it calms him.

“We were recording,” The raven nods “for the new song. We kept disagreeing on the lyrics and at some point,” he sniffs “At some point, I don’t know how, the arguments shifted to something else. We’ve been friends for a while, we always disagree, but lately, we’re fighting a lot more.”

“Why?”

“I think,” the smaller dries his eyes with his sleeve “I think it’s because we’re both stressed with work and school and the channel. We don’t know how to deal with it and we keep taking it out on each other and,” he pauses for a few minutes.

“Seungcheol, he said I was too demanding of him. He said I didn’t give him enough credit and that I was too ‘emotionally constipated’, that I didn’t seem like I cared about him.” It’s true, Jihoon didn’t show his affection often but that didn’t make him a bad person? Jihoon only showed that he cared through actions. He’ll make time for you, he’ll help out with work, he’ll bring you food when you’re down. He wasn’t the type for physical affection.

Neither Jun or Wonwoo were bothered by it. In the beginning of their friendship, they were. Jun would keep asking Jihoon why he didn’t love him anymore. At some point, Jihoon had just exploded and told Jun off. It was a huge fight between the two and with Wonwoo awkwardly relaying messages to one and the other.

It ended when Jihoon brought a cake to Jun when he broke up with his girlfriend in middle school.

Since then, they understood how Jihoon worked.  

“Does he like you romantically?” He lightly hits Jihoon’s back because the other choked on his tea.

“What?!”

“I asked if he liked you romantically. Are you two dating?”

“I heard you! I meant why would you ask that?” The smaller is blushing. Oh.

“Because I’ve been friends with you for forever, and so has Junhui. You’re not very open emotionally but it’s not a problem, not now that we’re adults at least. We never forced you to be affectionate. He confessed to you?”

“I-“

They sit in silence for a while. Jihoon’s face is red, he’s not looking at Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s sipping on his tea, waiting for the other to reply. He waits but he already knows. _There’s too much love in the air lately_ , he thinks to himself.

“Yeah…”

“Do you like him back?” Jihoon splutters. He nods still.

“Tell him-“

“No.” The answer is immediate.

“Why not? It seems like he likes you to me.” The smaller doesn’t reply for a while again.

“I’m not ready.”

“Ready for dating?” His friend nods.

“Okay.” The smaller turns to him surprised.

“That’s it? Aren’t you going to try and force me to date him? Or throw me into his arms and say it’s meant to be and I can’t fight destiny?” The look on his face is incredulous.

“I’m not Junhui.”

Jihoon laughs at that. Wonwoo’s relieved.

“Jihoon,” He waits for the other to face him, which he does. “You like him, and he likes you, but it doesn’t mean you have to date. It’s okay Jihoon, it’s okay to need time. What’s important now is, you need to tell him the truth.”

“Yeah…”

“You’ll tell him you like him?” The other nods. “I’ll say that I like him but that I’m not ready...”

There’s a silence, it’s not awkward or anything, but the smaller raven seems to be deep in thoughts. “What if he gets angry at me?”

“Then he’s not worth your time. I’m not saying you should expect him to wait for you forever, that would be unfair.” His friend nods “But if he can’t understand that you can’t date right now, then he’s not worth your time.”

They finish drinking their tea. Jihoon’s head is now on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Hey, Jihoon.”

“Yeah?”

“What part of dating are you not ready for?”

Jihoon doesn’t move. “I’m scared of messing up.”

“Messing up what?”

“I’m busy. I’m always really busy, you know that. Between my major, my channel, my friends, I don’t have time to invest myself in a relationship…You know I’m bad at feelings, I’m bad at showing these things. When you’re in a relationship, you have to open yourself up so much. It took me 3 years to start telling you about the important stuff, I’ve known Seungcheol for like half a year.” 

The taller nods. “Tell him that.”

“What- Wonwoo did you hear me? I can’t open up about these things!”

“I know, but if you tell him, he will understand better.”

Jihoon doesn’t answer. Wonwoo doesn’t know if he agrees or not, he’s just giving advice so he can’t force his best friend to do anything.

They sit together like that until Wonwoo’s stomach growls loudly, demanding food. “Wow.”

“Shuttup.”

“Okay, whatever. Let’s go grab some food, I’m also hungry.”

Wonwoo checks his phone to see it's empty. He thinks about charging it again when he gets back home. Right now though, he heads out with his best friend and tries to cheer him up. 


	2. A play

 

 When the raven gets back home it’s early evening. He changes into his sweatpants and checks his phone. It was empty all day so he couldn’t receive any messages. He plugs his phone in the charger and waits a bit before turning it on.

His phone freezes from all the notification he receives all of a sudden.

He opens his chat with Junhui because it seems to be the busiest.

**Jun[14:30]:** Minghao is so cute….

**Jun[14:30]:** I want to date him ; w ;

**Jun[14:58]:** He just bought a donut with cat ears I’m-

**Jun[14:58]:** I think I’m going to tell him soon

**Jun[14:59]:** Idk how to tho

**Jun[14:58]:** Should I make it romantic????

**Jun[15:03]:** Won why aren’t you answering????

**Jun[16:10]:** Won?

**Jun[16:39]:** Won…..

**Jun[17:20]:** WONWOO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU????

**Jun[17:20]:** DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING HOME

**Jun[17:20]:** OMG….didyougoonadatewithmingoo

**Jun[18:46]:** Wonwoo, I’m coming over you’re worrying me.

The last message was sent 2 minutes ago. He knows the other is actually worried because for once there's proper grammar. He guesses Jun is currently on his way but he still shoots him a message to calm him down.

**Me[18:48]:** Sorry, my phone was empty so I couldn’t reply.

**Me[18:48]:** I’m okay, I was with Jihoon.

**Jun[18:48]:** OMG I THOUGHT YOU DIED I’M GOING TO KILL U! IM OMW!

He sends another text, which is just an angry emoji. The raven laughs. 

He checks his other messages. There’s some from Minghao asking if he was okay, and he answers back what he told Jun. He has some other messages and he checks all of them but one.

It’s an unknown number.

**Unknown[15:13]:** Hey hyung, it’s Mingyu!

**Unknown[15:13]:** It was nice seeing you again <3

**Unknown[15:13]:** ….ignore the heart….

Mingyu…

Mingyu sent him a message. It takes him 10 minutes to get over himself. He starts typing. His heart isn’t beating erratically in his chest. It isn't. It's just beating...a bit faster than usual.

**Me[19:02]:** Hello Mingyu, It was nice seeing you too : )

His front door opens to reveal a disheveled Jun. He doesn’t look angry, Jun is rarely ever angry (He was angry once, and Wonwoo swore to never cause that ever again).

“I hate you!”

“I’m sorry…” The blond stomps to him and lay on top of him on the bed, positively crushing Wonwoo.

“I c-can’t br-breath….”

“Serves you right for worrying me,” he holds Wonwoo into a tight hug. People don’t know how strong Jun is. He exercises at the gym three times a week. He’s physically strong even if it doesn’t show.

“pl-please….forgive me…” Jun lets go with a huff.

The raven catches his breath but the expression on his friends’ face makes him laugh.

He almost forgets his phone until he hears a ding. He checks it.

“Mingyu?!” the Chinese man takes his phone and opens up the thread. Wonwoo tries to get the phone back but it’s useless, he’s but a weak…

“Oh my god! You sent him a smiley-face?! He sent you a heart oh my god he’s so smitten!” He laughs letting go of the phone.

Wonwoo growls at his friend. He ignores the other in favor of reading the message.

**Mingyu[19:19]:** Oh thank god…I thought you were ignoring me!

The raven smiles at that.

**Me[19:20]:** Sorry, I was out all day and my phone was empty…

He puts his phone away.

He ignores the look Jun gives him.

He doesn’t have a crush on Mingyu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s sitting in the library with Jeonghan. They’re silently working together. Sometimes, Jeonghan will hand him a paper, silently asking for Wonwoo to correct any mistakes he might’ve made. Sometimes, he will ask the elder for some feedback on his work.

Jun was at work. He had a job with a clothing company and he was off to the countryside for a photoshoot.

Jihoon had finished the song recently. It was supposed to take him a lot less time but he ended up taking more than 3 weeks to finish the whole thing. The song was amazing, and Wonwoo felt a little bit proud of how his rap ended up there, the whole thing, no parts removed. Now, Jihoon was taking a break, focusing instead on his classes.

The whole thing going on between him and Seungcheol wasn’t resolved still, but he knows Jihoon will come around and talk to him. Jihoon might have the emotional capability of a rock but he’s not stupid.

Jun and Minghao were still dancing around each other though.

“It’s both endearing and sickening.” Jeonghan had said when Wonwoo opened up the topic. “They should just kiss already! It’s really frustrating to see them like that!”

Wonwoo laughed. Jeonghan had a tendency to meddle into his friend’s business. It wasn’t really bad, Jeonghan had a bit of a mother/father instinct when it came to them, when it came to his friends.

_There’s too much love in the air lately_ , the raven thinks.

“You’re right. There’s a lot of love in the air…I wonder if it’s the approach of spring?” He apparently had said that out loud. “I mean there’s Minghao and Jun, and Seungcheol has a crush on Jihoon- Oh! By the way! How’s that thing with Mingyu going?” Wonwoo groans. “Not this again…”

“Oh come on! You two look really good together! You should go for it!”

“I don’t like him like that.” He tries to ignore the elder by looking at his book but Jeonghan takes the book and slams it shut.

Jeonghan is serious. “I’m not going to force you to talk about it. But just know that I’m here if you need anything”

Jeonghan and he had met only a month or so ago. It’s been only a month, but they grew very close in that short amount of time. It makes Wonwoo really happy to have someone like Jeonghan around, and for the blond to ask something like this of him…

He blushes and nods shyly.

“Good!” The blond takes his books and shoves them in his bag. “Let’s go grab lunch.” The raven follows him. He cleans up his things and they leave.

“Are we going to the café?” Jeonghan nods and they get going.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Good afternoon Chan” Jeonghan greets the boy behind the counter. It’s the same boy Seungcheol had said goodbye to the last time.

He thinks it’s weird how everyone knows everyone. How is he still in the dark?

“Good morning Hyung, what would you like today?” Jeonghan orders and then asks Wonwoo if he wants anything. Wonwoo orders for himself and they pay. The blond had tried to pay for him but he hadn’t allowed it.

“How are things Chan?” The brunet only shrugs. “Seungkwan spent all night yesterday practicing for his play, I was barely able to sleep…”The blond chuckles. Wonwoo thinks he heard that name before. “Sounds like something he’d do. He’s never resting. Will you go watch them?” The boy seems exasperated with his roommates’ shenanigans but he still nods.

“If I don’t Hyung will have my head…” Jeonghan chuckles.

“What about the dance club? How is that going?”

“Oh! Hyung it’s really cool! We have a performance in a few weeks and Soonyoung Hyung said I’d perform with him! I’m very excited!” They talk excitedly together for a few minutes.

The raven looks around the shop. His mind wonders off. He thinks of the essay he has to write briefly before his mind wanders to his earlier conversation with Jeonghan.

Wonwoo has dated before. He was bi but he’s dated mostly men so far. He had a serious boyfriend when he was in high school but they broke up after he had to leave for college.

He’s not scared of a relationship. This isn’t the same as Jihoon.

Wonwoo still can’t put his finger on what’s stopping him. He doesn’t know what the reason is yet. He has some ideas as to what it might be, be nothing really makes sense yet in his head.

He’s going to have a good thinking session tonight.

“Wonwoo!” His head snaps back to his friend. The blond is amused. He introduces him to the cashier. “This is Lee Chan, my baby. Chan,” he turns to the boy “This is Jeon Wonwoo.” The two shake hands.

“Jeon Wonwoo, are you in the same university?” The raven nods “I major in literature with a minor in Linguistics. Are you also a student?”

“I do performance arts, I’m in the dance division.” Junhui is also in performance arts. Jun is in the drama division though, but he knows all performance arts students share common classes. He wonders if Jun knows the kid.

They talk a bit. It’s small talk and Wonwoo doesn’t really focus on what the boy is saying. He doesn’t want to be rude but his mind is preoccupied.

They take their drinks and sit down.

“Are you okay?” Jeonghan asks him before he eats. The raven nods his head “Just thinking.”

“You do that a lot.”

“Thinking?”

Jeonghan hums.

“I always have a lot on my mind. I daydream a lot too. Jihoon hates it.” He laughs at the last statement.

The other doesn’t seem to mind either, or at least he doesn’t show it. He doesn’t say anything and instead focuses on the food in front of them. Jeonghan ordered a salad and Wonwoo ordered a chicken sandwich. They eat silently.

They exchange some words before Jeonghan receives a call. Apparently, a potential sponsor wants to meet him, so he finishes and says his goodbyes to Wonwoo, leaving him alone in the café.

He doesn’t have anything to do after this. Should he go back to the Library?

His mind wanders back to Mingyu. They’ve texted each other a bit these past few days but nothing big. Mingyu seems like a very busy man. Apparently he works part-time in retail (Wonwoo cringes at that, he’s heard the horror stories).

The taller had mentioned a few times that they should meet up. He currently had nothing better to do, so he decides it’s a good idea to invite the other to hang out. He opens up his phone and sends the taller a message. He writes and deletes the message a few times. He settles for something simple, but straight-forward.

**Me[15:03]** : Mingyu, would you like to meet up today? We haven’t seen each other in a while.

He doesn’t think Mingyu will answer. He’s too busy he tells himself.

His phone tings.

**Mingyu[15:05]** : Hyung! I’d love too :’)

**Mingyu[15:05]** : Where would you like to go?

**Mingyu[15:05]** : When?

His heart doesn’t skip a beat. He doesn’t get excited.

**Me[15:08]** : I’m free whenever you want today? I just ate so maybe just a coffee together? I’m at the café if you want.

The reply is quick.

**Mingyu[15:09]** : I’m omw then ^ 7 ^)b

He forces himself in a daydream. He puts on his earphones and closes his eyes.

He doesn’t daydream of them meeting up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu arrives 40 minutes later. He’s dressed in a black sweater and ripped denims. He has that long tan coat on. Wonwoo likes the long tan coat; it’s the one he wore when they first met.

“Wonwoo Hyung!” The taller spots him faster than expected, Wonwoo isn’t ready when he hears his name come out of the other’s mouth.

“Mingyu” He nods curtly, willing himself to calm down.

“It’s been a while, how have you been?” They make small talk and Mingyu leaves to get himself a coffee.

Wonwoo notices he chats with Chan. Does everyone really know everyone but him?!

Mingyu comes back with two drinks. “I got you a latte hyung.” The raven hides his face and thanks the other.

He’s worried. He doesn’t know what to say in the beginning so they sit silently for a while. Mingyu is an extrovert though and he talks a lot.

He talks about his day, about Minghao, about the Minghao and Jun affair, about his work, about his major, etc… He even talks about a dog he saw on the way here.

Wonwoo loves every minute of it. He learns so many things just then.

Hearing the younger’s excited ramble is soothing. He’s having fun.

“Oh! I heard from Jun that you and Jihoon work together on songs! Can I listen to it?” Wonwoo wants to say no. He’s embarrassed of having the younger listen to his voice. Mingyu’s expression is too pure and expectant for him to say no though, so he takes out his phone. He opens the chat with Jihoon and clicks play on the video.

Most of Jihoon’s videos are of Seungcheol or the few other singers.

The video for the newest song is Seungcheol mostly running.

Wonwoo doesn’t understand what he’s running from or why he’s running but the video looks cool so he just went with it.

He gives his phone to the taller to watch. Their hands don’t brush against each other.

Their hands brush against each other.

He flushes.

He tries not to look at the expressions Mingyu makes while listening. When his part comes, he tries to not turn his head to look.

He fails, obviously.

Mingyu’s looking at Wonwoo with an expression akin to admiration and pride.

He flushes a deeper red. He thinks if he blushes any more than this, he might actually faint.

When the song ends, the other lets out a low “Woah”.

He claps his hands after putting the phone down.

“Hyung! You’re really good!!”

“Thank you…” He hopes his face isn’t too red.

“Do you have more?” The shorter shakes his head. “This is the first time I’ve recorded for Jihoon. I usually help write lyrics.”

“I heard from Minghao that you’ve done more recordings though?” Wonwoo doesn’t ask why Minghao and Mingyu were speaking of him. They could have been doing that in a totally friendly matter after all.

“I have, but nothing has been released yet. Sometimes, Jihoon likes taking parts and putting them into songs they weren’t meant for in the first place.”

Mingyu nods understandingly. “I hope more gets released! Maybe you’ll become famous Hyung!” The raven doubts that. Seungcheol did become famous, well internet famous at least. He doesn’t get followed around by herds of fangirls but some of Jihoon’s followers recognize him sometimes and he gets stopped to take a picture or sign a journal.

It’s to be expected. Jihoon has around 2M followers on his channel. Once he filmed a video of himself unboxing fanmail. It took him 2 weeks to get through the entire thing. Since then he said he wouldn’t accept fanmail anymore.

Nonetheless, Wonwoo doesn’t think he’s going to live the same fate.

Seungcheol has been in the rapping scene for a while now. He even had a student under him who also sang for Jihoon (there was also two other singers that participated often but he’s never met either of them).

He doesn’t tell the other all of this though. He just chuckles at him and tries to shift the conversation to another topic.

“How’s work?” Mingyu smiles excitedly. “As you know I work in retail! It’s not the best job…it’s actually kind of…but! I get to work in fashion the entire day so I like it! Plus I need the money!”

Wonwoo asks him about where he works and the younger says he works in an upscale men’s store. His job is mainly rearranging and restocking the items. He works as a cashier sometimes too. Mingyu tells him about some snobbish costumers he’s had.

“By the way! Do _you_ have a job?” Wonwoo doesn’t.

He’s not rich. His mom doesn’t send him a lot of money every month. But he’d be lying if he said they weren’t well off.

His mom had a job as a travel photographer. She traveled around the world and took pictures of places and people and foods. She gains enough money to send Wonwoo to a good college AND afford dorms. She sends him some allowance on the side and if he ever needs anything, she’ll send him more money, but it’s never excessive.

Wonwoo’s good at managing his money as well. He’s not the type to go out much, so it saves him quite some cash. He’s not perfect obviously, and he’s been in tough situations sometimes but he wasn’t ever in that bad of a situation.

When Wonwoo had asked her about the prospect of getting a job, she had insisted on having him focus on his studies.

The raven was thankful for having a mother that was willing to work so hard for him to get an education. That’s why studying was important to him and why he always put time aside to study. His mother was his hero and he wanted to make her proud.

He tells Mingyu that he doesn’t have a job. The other just accepts his answer and doesn’t question it, which he’s thankful for.

At some point, the younger asks him if he’d like to go have dinner together. He’s surprised, he didn’t expect 3 hours to pass by so quickly but it’s almost 7pm and he’s hungry.

Mingyu tells him about a place that makes really good ramen and they both decide on going there. “It’s not too far! We can just walk there” Which they end up doing.

When they arrive, Wonwoo admires the small shop. It’s tiny and cozy and the seats are really close to each other. They make their way to a table inside the store, in the far end of it. There isn’t much space and Mingyu’s long legs keep bumping into his under the table. They don’t talk about that.

“I recommend the beef option, except if you really like chicken….” Wonwoo looks at the menu and follows Mingyu’s recommendation of taking beef. The younger does the same but adds eggs as a supplement.

They don’t talk as they wait. Wonwoo thinks it’s because they’re too busy having some weird staring contest. There’s some kind of tension coming from the younger and he doesn’t understand what it is. The younger looks really beautiful like this. The lights hit his face in a way that shows how tanned his skin is. His eyes look straight into Wonwoo, as if he were assessing something.

Their food arrives just in time. _I was going to faint from all the blushing._

They eat and sometimes, the taller will try to steal a piece of meat from his dish but Wonwoo will slap his chopsticks away with his own. They keep on having chopsticks duels for the rest of the evening.

When they’re finished eating and they both paid for their meals, they make their way home. The younger insists on walking him all the way to his door. They bid each other goodnight but neither of them moves for a bit.

Wonwoo doesn’t know why. They’re doing that thing again, where they’ll stare at each other not saying anything. He hopes that’s not going to be a thing between them.

Mingyu places his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder and he passes it along his arm before he holds onto his hand. “I had fun hyung.” He wants to say he had fun too but no sound wants to come out. He’s too focused on the feel of their hands together. “I hope we can do this again!” He can only nod dumbly before the younger leaves.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s home late. He’s tired and his chest hurts from having his heart beat so fast, he still needs to think about this whole situation. He wants to think about all the staring Mingyu did. What was that even about?  

He expects himself to be able to do that right after he finishes getting ready for bed. His plans are ruined by a call, it’s Jun. “I hope you have a good reason for calling me at midnight” He greets.

“Oh sorry! I didn’t know I called grandpa Jihoon, lemme just…” Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Can’t I just call you as a good friend?”

“No. You never call as a good friend.”

“Fine.” The other pouts and it’s a funny look. “I called to talk about your obvious crush on Kim Mingyu. Happy?”

“No, I’m not. I’m ending the call.”

“No!!!” Jun frowns “I told you I wasn’t going to leave it! We’re going to talk about this!” The raven rolls his eyes.

“Talk to me Won.” Suddenly there’s a shift.

“What do you want me to say…?”

“Why are you so scared?”

He thinks for a while. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why he’s so adamant about admitting this crush. It’s not like it’s a bad thing. It’s okay to have a crush. Jun likes Minghao and Wonwoo never laughed at him for it.

No, it’s not about having the crush. It’s about what it entails.

“I don’t know…I’m not sure…I think I’m worried about the prospect of dating…” His eyes lay on his hands. He fiddles with them.  

Jun hums.   

“Wonwoo…” The raven snaps back to reality. He looks at Jun’s face on his phone. “You’ve dated before though?” There’s a pause. Wonwoo’s afraid of uttering the reason, because it’ll make it seem more real.

“It feels different this time.” It feels serious, he wants to add but he doesn’t.

Jun nods. Jun knows.  

“I’m coming back tomorrow morning, do you wanna hang out at night after classes?”

Wonwoo nods this time.

They bid each other goodnight.

Wonwoo doesn’t daydream.

He can’t risk it.

Instead, he spends the entire night thinking.

He doesn’t sleep that night.

The next day, when he sees Jun, he doesn’t feel ready to let all his thoughts go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Wednesday again.

The dreaded day. The day where he has classes from 8 am till 5pm. His first class is creative writing and it ends at 10:30. 2 hours and a half of a really interesting class yes, but it’s still 2 hours and a half. He packs his bag and grabs an apple that’ll serve him as a snack before his classic literature class at 11.

He makes his way out and gets to class.

When he’s seated at his usual seat, he takes out his copybook and starts writing. The teacher is always late, Mr. Yoon is never there on time, but he hates being late so he always makes sure to be there early.

Mr. Yoon comes into the classroom at 8:29. They start the class and Wonwoo tries to concentrate but his mind keeps wandering off to a certain boy.

He keeps thinking of what happened last night, of why he might be so scared of liking the other.

He daydreams again.

At the end of the class, he hands over his assignment and makes his way to the next class. He doesn’t have the time to take a break. He only has 30 minutes to get to class.

The day passes by like this. He’ll go to class and just daydream. He’ll be unable to concentrate on the actual lesson.

At 5, he’s finally done with his last of the day. He had psychology since 2pm. When the teacher shuts off their laptop, he starts packing his things and gets ready to leave. The teacher clears his throat to gather everyone’s attention.

“I’m sure you all know this already. But your midterms are due in a week. I expect you guys are aware of this, they will count as 20% of your final grade~” He singsongs the last part before he leaves the room. Wonwoo is sure his teacher heard the entire classroom groan collectively.

He gets up to leave and makes his way to the exit. This is his last semester. If he can pass his classes, he’ll be able to get his degree and start working. Soon, he’ll have to start thinking about graduation. He’ll have to look for a job and for a place to live in.

He should be excited. That’s what all the others are feeling. Jun is excited about continuing as a model. Jihoon basically has his career planned out in front of him (He’s received multiple emails from studios to come work for them). Even Minghao, who still has two semesters before graduating, already has his shit together.

He, however, is not excited. He’s stressed.

These midterms just serve as a reminder of his impending doom. He thinks about which is better, accepting the sweet embrace of death, or selling himself to capitalism and surviving on a piece of bread at the end of each month.

Death it is.

This is what happens when he gets into the dark place of his brain.

His thoughts will darken and suddenly there’s nothing good about him. He’s not good enough. He’s going to fail, he’s going to fail, he’s going to fail. He won’t find a job and he’s going to end up living under a bridge and die of a disease one winter because he won’t be able to find a warm enough blanket to cover his shivering body with. He’s going to get killed by a mob because he’ll look at one of them a little bit too long and he tends to do that, he has this empty look that people mistake for him being cold when it’s really just his face and he can’t-

He bumps into something solid and for a second he thinks it’s a wall. When he looks in front of himself though, it’s not. He looks up to look at however he might have offended and is met with the face of someone he didn’t want to see right now. Not until his thoughts were sorted through at least! This is the worst this is-

“Wonwoo hyung? Are you okay?” This effectively snaps him out of whatever he was going through.

“Oh uh- I’m sorry…” And his mind is still running a thousand miles. He doesn’t say any of the million things that go through his head but Mingyu doesn’t seem to need to hear any of it. 

“Hyung it’s fine!” The taller sends one of his charming smiles his way. The one where his eyes crinkle and his canines show. Wonwoo calms down a little bit. He smiles back at the younger.

“I didn’t expect to see you here though! We never meet on campus.” He says that last part with a pout.

He’s not cute he’s not-

Oh fuck it.

He’s fucking adorable.

“I didn’t expect to see you here either. What class do you have?” Mingyu smiles again.

“I just finished a class for early education techniques. I was going to head to work! My shift starts in an hour” Wonwoo nods. He knows where his workplace is, they talked about it last time they met. It’s 20 minutes away from campus. “I’ll walk you there.” He notices the taller's shocked expression and continues “If you want…”

The taller nods excitedly “Oh that’s a great idea! Let’s go!” they walk together.

On the way, they exchange small talk. Actually, instead of small talk, it’s the tanner man that speaks the entire time and sometimes Wonwoo will add his insight on something.

It works perfectly.

When they get to Mingyu’s work, they bid each other goodbye.

Wonwoo returns home and spends the night studying.

He tries his best not to daydream or let his mind wander off.

He fails.

Instead, his mind wonders back to all the negative thoughts that were plaguing  his mind a few hours earlier. What will he do? How is he going to find a job in this economy?! Who even reads books anymore! He’s going to-

He doesn’t know when but he takes out his phone and starts a group chat with Jun and Jihoon.

**Me[20:50]** : Is any of you busy right now?

He waits a few minutes before he hears his phone’s alarm a few times.

**Jun[20:52]:** No, are you okay?

**Jihoon[20:52]:** Obviously he’s not you dumbass

**Jun[20:53]:** Jihoon! Stop being mean to me :’(

**Jihoon[20:53]:** Lit no one cares about your feelings. Won I’m omw

**Jun[20:54]:** Me too ! See you in a bit!

Wonwoo isn’t going to cry because of how kind and caring his friends are. Unfortunately, he does cry. He cries a whole lot and his face is a mess by the time his friends are here to calm him down. He feels like he’s doing the word vomit again, where all he says is a mess.

His two best friends still understand though.

That night, they all sleep over at his place. The next day, when he wakes up, Jun is cooking breakfast and Jihoon is strumming on his guitar. The smell of eggs wafts through the apartment. He feels warm again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s late March. It’s midterm season. Everyone is studying like a madman in order to catch up on all the procrastination. Jun, Minghao and Mingyu had trapped themselves in their respective dorms in order to study. Jihoon hasn’t left the studio in 3 days. That’s why, when Wonwoo decides to go out for a coffee at the usual place, he’s surprised to see Chan.

“I would’ve expected a student to be confined in their dorm room studying?” He says conversationally while waiting for his coffee. Chan just laughs at that. “I never study last minute. I study a little bit everyday so I don’t get overwhelmed. Plus, I could say the same to you, hyung.” Wonwoo laughs. “I do the same.” They both end up talking a bit. Chan is easy to talk to and he’s witty.

The raven takes his drink when it’s done but he doesn’t move. Since it’s midterm season, the café isn’t really busy. They talk for a while until a loud voice interrupts them.

“Chan! I need an iced Americano right now or I’m going to die!” The voice screams from the door. Wonwoo turns to look at who has the balls to scream in a café on a Friday afternoon. The boy is shorter than him. He has light brown hair topped with a beret and chubby cheeks. He’s wearing an oversized shirt and black skinny jeans. He looks familiar. He sounds familiar.

It’s the loud cashier at the bookstore! What was his name again…Seungmin….Seungkwon….Seul-

“Seungkwan,” Seungkwan! “Leave.”

“You’re supposed to take my money and say ‘your wish is my command’!!” Chan just rolls his eyes as he takes the bill from the other. Wonwoo stands there watching the interaction, trying to remember- “Is he your roommate?” Chan looks at him with surprise written all over his face. “You remember that?” Wonwoo nods.

“Hello? I’m right here?” Chan ignores Seungkwan in order to make the drink. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend??”

When the younger doesn’t answer, the brunet just scoffs and turns to Wonwoo with a bright smile. He’s very charming.

“I’m Boo Seungkwan! I’m in performance arts~” Wonwoo thinks it’s funny he knows this many performance arts students and not even through Jun.

 They introduce themselves to one another. Seungkwan is friendly. He’s easy to talk to. He makes conversation seem easy. He feels bad for labeling him so badly the first time, when he saw him at the bookstore. He’s actually a very sweet person.

“I heard from Jeonghan you were in a play?” Seungkwan nods enthusiastically. “I am! I’m playing the lead! Speaking of which, you should definitely come watch it!” Wonwoo is a bit surprised someone he just met is inviting him to watch him star in a play.

If it were him, he probably wouldn’t even have told Jun and Jihoon. The blond takes his drink when it’s ready and pulls Wonwoo to one of the seats near the large windows. He starts talking animatedly about the play and his major and he keeps asking Wonwoo questions. He sounds genuinely curious about him.

Wonwoo notices Seungkwan is very tactile. He’s very touchy. He also is very friendly. He’s really funny, because every time he tells a joke, not only Wonwoo but also Chan who’s listening intently behind the counter, laugh.

A good 40 minutes later, the boy lets out a loud gasp “I was actually just passing by for coffee! I need to get back to studying oh my god!” He takes his things and before he heads out, he shouts at Chan to give his number to Wonwoo.

The raven decides he should also leave, so he gathers his things and before he heads to the library, saves two new contact numbers in his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read and reread this part at least a good 10 times before posting it and I'm still not completely satisfied with the result. 
> 
> However, at this point, all the information are jumbled up in my brain, so if you see inconsistency please let me know @w@
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Twitter is @caratbabie


	3. A Karaoke

When midterms are over, his friends decide it’s time to let loose. Wonwoo doesn’t understand why, the exam week wasn’t actually that bad and most of them did acceptable on their exams. But Jun and Seungkwan keep insisting on how it’s important they all go out together.

Seungkwan even starts a group chat for them.

 **Kwan[19:16]:** Okay guys! So I was thinking we should go Karaoke! It’ll help everyone loosen up! AND we can get to know each other better  <3  

 **Jun[19:16]:** YES! Let’s do that omg it’s going to be so much fun!!!!!!

 **Jihoon[19:17]:** No.

 **Seungcheol[19:18]:** Yes.

 **Jeonghan[19:18]:** Yes.

 **Jeonghan[19:18]:** Josh is at work, but I’ll tell him about it and we’ll join you guys for sure.

 **Jihoon[19:18]:** …

 **Minghao[19:19]:** Mingyu and I are in.

 **Chan[19:19]:** Can’t Hyung type on his own?

 **Minghao[19:20]:** He would if he learned how to read.

 **Mingyu[19:20]:** MINGHAO I CAN READ.

 **Kwan[19:20]:** I’ll bring Seokmin and Hansol with me :3c

 **Jihoon[19:21]:** PlEaSE no.

 **Jihoon[19:21]:** Tell Seok he can’t bring soonyoung…

 **Kwan[19:22]:** ‘I’m bringing my bff >: (‘ –Seokmin, 2k18

 **Minghao[19:22]:** Oh, I haven’t seen Hansol in a while, how is he?

 **Kwan[19:23]:** Business is kicking my ass – Hansol, 2k18

 **Seungcheol[19:24]:** We’re getting off track kids. Let’s meet at 7pm at my house and all head to the place together.

 **Wonwoo[19:25]:** See you guys : )

That’s how, on a Friday night, he finds himself in front of Seungcheol’s apartment door. Jihoon had forgotten to mention the older lived in one of those modern and slick-looking apartment buildings. He knocks on the door a few times and he’s greeted by Jeonghan’s bright smile.

“Wonwoo! Come in! Everyone’s already here.” Wonwoo smiles back and nods. He follows Jeonghan around the house. He isn’t sure where he’s supposed to go anyways so he just dutifully follows behind. He sees the other scattered around the house. Seungcheol and Joshua are talking by the dining room, they wave at him which he does back. 

“Oh! You don’t know some of them yet! Let me introduce you.” The elder turns towards the living room. “Seungkwan! Where are Soonyoung, Seokmin and Hansol?” Seungkwan is excitedly talking to Minghao, Jun and Jihoon. He shyly waves his hand at the three. 

Said boy stops talking and looks at the blond and then at Wonwoo before his face breaks into another of his soft smiles. “Oh I’ll come with you! I think Soonyoung and Seokmin were in the kitchen with Chan?” He says as they make their way into the kitchen. He tells the three he'll finish his story later. 

Surely enough, Chan is there with two other boys. One has bright pink hair and the other has dark brown hair. The three of them don’t notice them come in because they’re busy doing…whatever that is. The boy with the bright pink hair and the brunet seem to be having a contest. They’re stuffing their mouths with marshmallows each to see who can fit in the most. Chan is sitting on the sideline, seemingly done with life.

He notices them coming in and cries in defeat “I told them not to but they never listen to me…”

Jeonghan just laughs while Seungkwan starts chiding the two when the bright haired one starts choking on a marshmallow and coughing aggressively.

“You guys really know how to give off a bad first impression don’t you!?” The two look sheepish. They glance over at Wonwoo and the brunet smiles apologetically while the other just shrugs. “Wonwoo!” That gets the raven out of his daydream. “This is Kwon Soonyoung! A fellow performance arts major~” Seungkwan introduces the bright haired one and Wonwoo nods his head and introduces himself.

“Jeon Wonwoo… Aren’t you friends with Jun?” He just nods. “Small world!” he laughs.

Wonwoo turns his attention to the other and shakes his hand. “This is Lee Seokmin! He’s also a performance arts student.” Wonwoo recognizes him as the other cashier at the bookstore. What a small world indeed…

They talk with one another for a while. Jeonghan and Chan have also joined the conversation. Soon after, Jun, Minghao and Mingyu are also there and slowly the entire group is sitting around the counter in Seungcheol’s kitchen, exchanging stories.

Wonwoo’s standing next to Jun and Seungkwan. Minghao and Mingyu are throwing friendly banters at one another to everyone’s amusement. Hansol, whom Wonwoo meets halfway through, is a business student and lives with Seungkwan and Chan.

Wonwoo feels warm.

He feels happy.

They’re all laughing together at one of Seokmin’s jokes when Seungcheol calls for their attention “Okay kids! Let’s get going before it’s too late!” They all start gathering their things and make their way out.

The karaoke isn’t too far away. Wonwoo trails behind the group with Jihoon. He watches all of them talk to one another. Seungkwan decides it’d be funny to jump on Mingyu’s back but the taller just yelps and lets the younger fall on the ground.

“It’s nice isn’t it…?”

The raven turns to his best friend. He smiles. “Yeah it is.”

“They’re all loud and stupid but they’re good people.” Wonwoo just nods quietly. He can’t help but agree. He hasn’t known some of them for long but he can tell they’re good people.

On the way to the Karaoke, Wonwoo doesn’t daydream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they’re there, Wonwoo isn’t sure how they manage to fit in the room. They booked the biggest room possible and they still are a little cramped but none of them seem to care. After they order their drinks, Seungcheol tells them no one can run away from singing tonight. Wonwoo thinks he hears some groans. He doesn’t think he can sing in front of a 12 people audience but Seungcheol makes it clear they have no choice.

They play rock paper scissor. Seokmin loses the first round but he doesn’t seem to care. They all sit on the couch, and once again, Wonwoo is squeezed in between Mingyu and Jihoon.

When Seokmin starts singing, Wonwoo feels the hair on his body stand. The voice is familiar, and it’s absolutely gorgeous. He hits the high notes with ease. The raven then remembers Seokmin is a Music major.

“He sounds familiar…” Mingyu says next to him.

“He’s DK, he sang in some of my songs.” Wonwoo and Mingyu turn to Jihoon in surprise. “Wait…He’s DK?!” The raven asks his friend lowly.

“Yeah, And Seungkwan is Boo. Vernon is Hansol.” Suddenly it makes sense.

Seungkwan is up next, he walks over to the machine and chooses his song. He sings just as beautifully as Seokmin. “They sing so beautifully…” Jihoon nods. “Why do you think I make them record for me? They’re really good”

“Say hyung, do you ever sing in your songs?” Mingyu’s face doesn’t turn away from Seungkwan dramatically reenacting a scene from the drama the song was from.

“Sometimes, usually they’re small parts. I’m releasing a song soon where I’m singing alone, Seungcheol will be rapping in it.”

“I’m excited for that one” Wonwoo says and Mingyu agrees with him.

“Thanks guys.” Jihoon smiles one of his small smiles and looks back at the group. Jeonghan decides he wants to duet with Joshua so they sing falling in love.

Wonwoo briefly wonders how come all of them can sing so well.

When the couple is done, Seungcheol gets up and drags Vernon to sing with him. They alternate between rap and singing a few times.

Why can they all sing so well??????

The night goes on this way. Where each will take a turn to sing, and the others will cheer them on. Minghao and Jun sing a song in Chinese and Wonwoo tears up a little and he doesn’t know why.

Jihoon even gets up and sings a song with Chan and Soonyoung, who by the way, also sing really well. What the hell?!

 “Alright! Mingyu, Wonwoo, you’re the only ones left!” Mingyu gets up and says he’ll sing first. He chooses a song. It’s called ‘hello’, which Wonwoo thinks isn’t a very creative title. But the song is catchy and sweet. It’s all fun and games until the taller starts staring at Wonwoo everytime the chorus starts.

Wonwoo tries to look away but he can’t seem to get himself to.

When the younger is done, Wonwoo doesn’t directly register Jihoon pushing him on the stage to sing. They just stare at each other for a while until Mingyu is incredibly close. “Here you go Hyung…”He takes the mic in his hand and nods.

Mingyu goes to sit on the couch next to Jihoon.

The raven tries not to look at any of their faces, and most importantly, tries not to look at Mingyu. He chooses a ballad, and starts singing it. He has his eyes closed the entire time.

When he’s done, they all cheer for him and Seungkwan gets back on stage to sing a last song himself. He sits next to Jihoon and Mingyu. “You did good. I’ll think about making you sing next time” Wonwoo just laughs.

Mingyu smiles at him “You sing well Hyung…”

“You do too…You’re really good” Mingyu’s face is a bit red.

“Yeah?”

Wonwoo just nods.

“Wo-…” But they’re cut short by an impatient Minghao who wants to sing a Disney duet with Mingyu. As they sing, Wonwoo can’t seem to take his eyes off Mingyu as he sings with his best friend.

The entire room is filled with laughter and talks.

He feels warm.

He feels really tired all of a sudden. He forgot he’s been socializing for the past few hours. He leans on Jihoon’s shoulder, saying he just wants a little break. He ends up falling asleep there.

He’s woken up by Seungcheol just as they’re about to leave. “Come on you, we’re gonna get going” Wonwoo nods dumbly and gets up. He staggers a little bit and Seungcheol holds him steady.

“You okay buddy?”

“ ‘m tired…”He slurs.

“Mingyu! Get your ass here and help me carry him to my place.” Wonwoo doesn’t really register much of what happens after because he’s tired. He thinks he hears Mingyu argue with Seungcheol a bit and the eldest chiding him. He falls asleep again. Someone carries him on their back and he’s not sure who it is.

He dreams of his night out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, when he wakes up, Wonwoo’s head isn’t pounding.

He didn’t have that much to drink but he did pass out from being too tired. He opens his eyes and is met with a wooden board. He realizes it’s the bottom of the top bunk of a bed. He looks around the room and tries to piece together what happened last night.

He sits up and looks down on himself. He’s wearing a really big t-shirt and sweatpants. These aren’t…his cloths?

He tries to wake himself up. He looks around again.

Isn’t this…Minghao and Mingyu’s dorm room?

The raven gets up and makes his way to the living area. Surely enough, Mingyu is laying there on the couch. He’s fast asleep. The blanket is thrown messily on the ground. He picks it up and covers Mingyu again. Since he’s asleep, he takes the time to study the younger.

His expression is peaceful. He’s sleeping with his mouth hanging open and there’s some drool on the corner of his mouths. _Cute_ , he thinks.

He makes his way back to check where Minghao might be. He’s nowhere in the apartment. Weird…

Wonwoo can’t remember much after falling asleep on Jihoon’s shoulder. He was asleep the entire time after all.

He finds himself in the kitchen, making coffee for both he and Mingyu. He places the cup on the table next to the couch and sits himself on the ground next to Mingyu. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to leave the younger alone to wake up to an empty apartment. He wants to thank him face to face for bringing him here.

He must’ve carried him all the way. He must’ve tucked him in bed and removes his shoes too.

Wait….did Mingyu strip him of his cloths and-

He hears shuffling on the couch and looks up to be met with the sleepy smile of a Mingyu that just woke up. His heart skips a beat at the sight. It’s soft and beautiful and it makes Wonwoo feel all kinds of things.

There’s this domestic atmosphere surrounding them.

Suddenly, he feels extremely overwhelmed. There’s this feeling and it’s like someone punched him in the gut. He feels all the air in his lungs being knocked out. This very sight, this very image of Mingyu, smiling at him so sweetly, so lovingly, is what makes him realize it’s okay.

He likes Mingyu.

His brain is going into hyperdrive but he hears the younger’s rough voice bidding him a good morning. He smiles at him “Good morning Mingyu.”

Mingyu sits up and rubs his eyes. He slaps his face a few times and smiles at Wonwoo as he stretches.

“Wonwoo Hyung! You made me coffee too!?” Wonwoo nods as he takes a sip of his own.

“Thank you!” They drink their coffee and Mingyu excuses himself to get ready in the bathroom.

Wonwoo is left alone to think.

Wonwoo starts thinking, a lot of thoughts pass through his mind. He decides to distract himself by checking his phone. It’s only 10 am.

He has 198 unread messages.

“What the hell?!”

He opens his phone but it freezes for a bit when he opens the messaging app. He has a few hundred messages coming in the group chat. He doesn’t bother reading them, it’s probably his friends screaming at each other drunkenly.

He has some private messages.

He opens the chat with Jihoon.

 **Jihoon[6:09]:** I talked to Seungcheol…I told him everything…That I liked him and that I couldn’t date right now and I even talked about why I couldn’t date. He said he understood. He also apologized. He said we can go at it slow if I wanted…Like go on dates and stuff…

 **Jihoon[6:10]:** Idk if I want to do dating yet, I think I kind of want to go on dates with him.

Wonwoo’s face breaks into a huge smile. He’s so happy for Jihoon. He’s glad things worked out between the two of them. He sends Jihoon a reply and a promise to talk about it more next time they met.

He opens up his chat with Jun.

 **Jun[3:29]:** I inv ited hao to slep over….

 **Jun[3:50]:** I no ur asl eep I jus ned to busy mysel f bcuz HAO LOOKS S O C UTE

 **Jun[4:10]:** I w ant to confes to him Won but I dn’t wnt 2 do it int oxcatd UGH

 **Jun[5:20]:** I cant slepp

 **Jun[9:02]:** He woke me up early saying he wanted us to have breakfast together. I’m so fucking tired but I love him….He’s making me breakfast Won…HE’s MAkIng Me BrEAkFasT….

 **Jun[9:04]:** I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UP I TOLD HIM HE WAS BEAUTIFUL AND THAT I LIKED HIM IDK WHAT CAME OVER I JUST LOOKED AT HIS FACE AND HE WAS LAUGHING AT MY JOKE WON WHAT DO I DO!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

 **Jun[9:59]:** WON. MINGHAO LIKES ME BACK CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!?!?!?!

Wonwoo just facepalms at the last message, of course Minghao likes Jun back, it was as obvious as freaking light of day.

“There’s too much love in the air lately…”He whispers to himself. He opens up the rest of his messages and replies to them. He doesn’t hear Mingyu come back to the living room.

“You think so?” Wonwoo’s startled. He looks up to see the other has showered. He’s wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. “Yeah… I mean between Seuncheol and Jihoon and Minghao and Jun, isn’t that too much tension?”

Mingyu just laughs. He gives Wonwoo a knowing look which the raven decides its best to ignore. 

“Hyung, I was thinking we could go outside to eat. I’ll pack us a meal and we can eat at a park?” Wonwoo nods and gets up to get ready. He doesn’t have a change of clothes though, he figures he can just wear what he wore last night.

“I can lend you some of my things. I think you’ll have to borrow Minghao’s pants though…” He says as he looks through his closet. He takes out a black turtleneck and a pair of jeans and hands them to Wonwoo. The raven leaves to get ready.

When he’s out of the shower, his phone vibrates.

 **Jun[10:39]:** Tonight, meeting, you me and Jihoon. Your place.

He agrees to the meeting. He figures it’s because he wants to talk about his recent relationship with Minghao. He gets ready.

Mingyu is in the kitchen. He’s done packing the meals and he’s placing some orange juice and a coffee thermos inside of a bag.

“Ready?” Wonwoo just nods and follows the other out as he puts on his jacket from last night.

They make their way to a park near the river.

It’s a quaint morning; most people at the park are joggers. Mingyu and he sit on a bench under a tree. It’s the beginning of April and spring is here. It’s still cold though.

Mingyu opens the boxes to reveal their meal. There’s omelet and rice and meat and vegetables. Wonwoo starts eating and tells the other he’ll never get tired of his cooking. It’s true.

He’s too busy eating to notice Mingyu’s face flush. “By the way Hyung…”

Wonwoo turns to listen to what the taller has to say. “Ah…It’s nothing…” The raven quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “What’s wrong Mingyu?”

“I, It’s just that…It’s my birthday in a week…” There’s a pause. He waits for Mingyu to finish but he never does finish his sentence.

“And?”

“And…I was wondering if we could see each other? To celebrate? I don’t know it’s weird…” The taller looks younger than Wonwoo when he’s like this. He’s unsure and shy and flustered. Wonwoo thinks he likes seeing the other acting shy around him.

“Sure. Don’t expect a gift though.” He adds teasingly.

“I don’t care about a present if it means hyung will spend time with me!” That gets Wonwoo to blush.

They finish eating in silence.

When they’re done, Mingyu and he walk back to the apartment. He takes his clothes and tells the younger he’ll bring the change he’s wearing back soon. He leaves after Minghao comes back home. He looks very tired but has the biggest grin on his face. Minghao hugs the older when he seems him before he leaves. 

He figures all this happiness parade has something to do with Jun but he says nothing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s home at around 2pm. He’s met with the deafening silence of his empty apartment. After having spent the last week socializing with 12 different people, he thinks his alone-time bar is critically low. He needs a break. Preferably, before whatever Jun has planned for tonight.

He strips and puts on a pink oversized sweater and baggy pants. He makes himself a cup of black tea and wraps himself in a blanket.

He sits down on his bed and slowly sips at his tea, playing a game on his phone.

Soonyoung and Seungkwan send him messages but he quickly mutes the messaging app. He’ll answer all those messages later. Right now, right at this moment he needs to be alone.

He’s happy. He’s really happy, that he met all these nice people. That he’s making good friends. That he’s become closer to his own friends and that they found someone they wanted to be with. He’s happy he was able to share memories with them. All 12 of them. He’s thankful that he got to meet Jeonghan, and Minghao and Mingyu and all the others.

He opens his notebook and starts writing some words. He thinks they’d be good lyrics for a song maybe in the future? He gets back to playing his game.

He keeps losing.

He keeps thinking about Mingyu. It’s incredibly frustrating. He has the answer. He thinks he’s ready to talk to someone, anyone really. He kind of wants to scream to the world that he likes Kim Mingyu.

He’s suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. He doesn’t understand how he went from denial to acceptance like this? It feels so easy to admit he has feelings for the younger. It’s incredibly frustrating.

He opens his messaging app and closes it back again a few times. He gets frustrated and throws his phone on his bed and decides he’s going to take a long shower.

When he’s clean and dressed again, his phone rings. It’s a phone call from Jun. He answers it.

“Hello?”

“Wonwoo! Alright so, Jihoon and I are coming over, we were thinking of getting something to eat? Do you want chicken?” Wonwoo actually would love some chicken. He hasn’t eaten lunch, too absorbed in his game.

“Yeah sure, I’ll pay you back when you’re here” He says absent mindedly. He hears Jun’s chuckle on the other line. He’s about to question it when he hears Jihoon say “I don’t think you’ll want to give him any money after what he’s going to do tonight.”

Oh no…

“Jun-“ He’s cut off by Jun rudely ending their call.

He should have known. This definitely wasn’t going to be about Jun and Minghao. This was going to be about his ‘budding romance’ with Mingyu.

He wasn’t stupid. It was obvious the other reciprocated at least a little his feelings. They have been flirting. And if the constant staring contests were anything to go by, he’d think Mingyu has a crush on him too.

Too soon, Wonwoo thinks, the door opens to reveal Jun and Jihoon. They’re both holding bags of food. They make their way to Wonwoo each with a smirk matching the other.

“I hate you guys.”

“No you don’t” Jun retaliates. He puts the food on Wonwoo’s desk and sits beside him on his bed. Jihoon takes out a chair and places it in front of the bed. He sits facing them.

“This is operation; get Wonwoo dick!”

Wonwoo just groans and buries his head into his pillows. “No.”

“Yes!”

“Jun, don’t you have an ass to eat or something?” Jihoon bursts out laughing while Jun makes a face.

“I do but today isn’t about me!”

“Why don’t we talk about Jihoon then?” Jihoon chuckles.

“Just admit you like the kid and maybe Jun will let you go.”

“Fine. I like him.” Jun makes a surprised face.

“That was surprisingly easy! Now confess!”

The raven just rolls his eyes back. “No.”

“I always feel like I’m talking to a wall when I talk to you Wonwoo”

“I always feel like I’m talking to a parrot when I talk to you Jun” The latter makes a scandalized face. He pouts and goes to pick up the chicken.

Jihoon just laughs. “Why don’t you want to confess?”

“I know that he has at least a little crush on me. I like him a lot , but I don’t want to jump head first into this and make it bad like I did when I dated Ja-“

“Jaemin was a bitch and nothing that happened back then was your fault” Jihoon interrupts him.

The raven sighs and thinks back at his relationship with his High school sweetheart as Jun liked to call him. He didn’t like thinking about it at all. He didn’t have a clear view of what he should think of it. He knew it was his fault things went awry but his friends always insisted it wasn’t.

“You’re afraid you’re going to mess up like you supposedly did with Jaemin?” Jun says in between bites of chicken.

Wonwoo feels down all of a sudden. “It was my faul-“

“No.” Jihoon stops him and holds his hand, whipping off tears he wasn’t aware they were falling. “It wasn’t your fault. Jaemin kept messing up. You were too forgiving and he kept blaming you for his own mistakes!” Wonwoo sobs a little. The smaller raven looks angry.

Jun seems to panic because soon he’s stuffing food into Wonwoo’s face in an attempt to cheer him up but it only results in the younger chocking on the food. Jihoon swats the other away “Stop that!”

“Sorry! I panicked! Wonwoo never cries!”

He didn’t. So he quickly whips his tears away and tries at a smile. His friends are unconvinced though.

“You won’t mess up. If I know anything about you Wonwoo, is that you’re very honest. You deal with things head on. Don’t let that asshole plague your thoughts. You’re a sweetheart and whoever has you would be honored to.”

He doesn’t notice he starts crying again until Jihoon is fighting Jun to stop him from shoving chicken in his face. He laughs a little at the scene.

He’s lucky he has them as friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Can’t eat anymore?” He laughs as he starts digging in.

“I might go into food coma if I eat any more chicken…”Jihoon and Wonwoo laugh.

They spend the night just watching Netflix.  Jihoon will sometimes pat his head. Jun will cuddle against him the entire night.

He whispers his thanks before he falls asleep.

They’ll fall asleep at 1 am.

Wonwoo dreams of nicer things that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tomorrow is Mingyu’s birthday. It falls on a Friday, so he can’t see him until his classes end. He’s out shopping for a present. Jeonghan and Seungkwan are together with him. “So what were you thinking of getting him?”

“I’m not sure yet…” He answers. He’s kind of anxious about the birthday if he’s being honest. He knows the taller wants to meet him alone before they join the others for the celebration. He’s nervous about being alone like this with Mingyu. It could be, dare he say, a date!

“I mean, you could always offer birthday s-“Seungkwan yelps when Jeonghan hits his mouth.

“I’m sure that’s not an option, yet” Wonwoo blushes a deep red and decides that it’s best to ignore the two. He walks ahead and browses through the aisle of the store they’re in but, nothing strikes him as ‘Mingyu’s gift’.

“Seungkwan, what did you get him?” the younger starts thinking. “I got him a cooking book.” The raven nods slowly. “What about you Jeonghan Hyung?”

“I got him a ‘how to date for idiots’ book.” He laughs “I’m just joking,” he says when he sees Wonwoo’s expression.

“I got him a drawing board” Wonwoo nods in understanding.

He asked the others too. The gift ranged from books to pens and markers to cooking supplies. He wanted his gift to be special. Something that held meaning.

Oh!

OH!

“I know what I’m going to get him” Jeonghan gives him a questioning look “What is it?”

“When I first met Mingyu, he made Minghao and I a dish. I want to recreate it for him” Seungkwan gasps loudly “That’s so romantic!!!” Jeonghan just laughs. “It’s a great idea Wonwoo. Do you know what the dish was?”

“It was Jjajangmyeon.”

“Oh! Well that’s an easy one then, but do you think he’d remember? I mean we eat this pretty often…” Seungkwan asks.

Wonwoo isn’t sure if the younger would remember he made this when they first met. But it means a lot to Wonwoo, and he really likes the idea. He’ll make it anyways. If the younger doesn’t remember, he’ll pass it as not having any other ideas.

“Alright, let’s get the ingredients then”

 **Me[15:28]:** Jihoon.

 **Jihoon[15:29]:** Wonwoo.

 **Me[15:29]:** Did you record the song for Mingyu yet?

 **Jihoon[15:30]:** We have, there’s still some parts missing. Why?

 **Me[15:30]:** I wrote something…

 **Me[15:31]:** Can I…you know…But without him knowing…?

 **Jihoon[15:31]:** You’re so whipped lol

 **Me[15:32]:** JihOoN!

 **Jihoon[15:33]:** Ok Ok, Send me the lyrics, I’ll make Cheol sing them

 **Me[15:33]:** Thank you!!!!!!!

When Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Wonwoo are done shopping, the two others leave to go back home while the raven heads home.

He sends his lyrics to Jihoon, who only sends back a laughing emoji and a ‘you’re smitten’. Wonwoo isn’t enamored with Mingyu! He just really likes him. A lot.

When he’s done, he sits at his desk and starts studying. He has a lot of work to do so he shuts down his phone and starts on his work.

At 9pm, he cleans up his desk and turns his phone back on to check if anyone sent him any messages. He opens the group chat first, where Soonyoung, Seokmin and Vernon are having a heated debate on God knows what. He has some messages from Jun, talking about how his date with Minghao went. Jihoon sent him the end result of the song. He listens to it and flushes deeply when he hears the part he wrote.

He does sound smitten.

He answers the rest of his messages, which consist of mostly Seungcheol asking how he can install a game on his laptop (He walks him through it) and a message from Minghao asking if he wants to meet for brunch on Sunday (which he agrees to). Chan is complaining to him about Soonyoung and Seokmin having YGO duels in the practice room instead of actually practicing.   

His last message is from Mingyu.

It’s the taller asking when he’s free to meet. His classes end at 3pm on Fridays. He’d need around 30 minutes to go back home and if he’s fast enough, get ready. He tells the younger to meet him at 3:30pm near the café, but the other says he’ll pick Wonwoo up at his place. This makes Wonwoo blush.

The rest of the night is spent chatting with his friends (He eventually joins the debate on the group chat) and daydreaming. He feels like he hasn’t done that in a while. He closes his eyes and turns on some music.

He daydreams of Mingyu a lot, he noticed. A lot of the scenarios in his head are romantic ones. It’s normal he thinks, right now that’s all he can think about. At some point, it’ll stop. He hopes it will. He doesn’t want it to keep on like this.

He falls asleep thinking of a charming smile, and a pair of warm hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, he wakes up at 6am. He needs to not only get ready for class, but also cook the Jjajangmyeon since he won’t have time before Mingyu arrives. He starts on his morning routine, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, styling his hair (because what if I don’t have the time later today?) and picking a random outfit. When he’s done, he goes to his small kitchenette and starts making the food.

When he’s done with it, he turns off the fire and decides to read before going to class.

Classes that day don’t seem to pass fast enough. He keeps daydreaming instead of listening to the teachers speak. He knows he needs to concentrate, his finals aren’t that far away and since this is his last year, he needs to do well if he wants to keep a high average and get distinctions.

He sighs for the nth time and tries to concentrate on what Mrs. Kang is saying.

He fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapters today ; ;  
> I hope you enjoy <3


	4. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amounts of fucks given has gotten critically low. I haven't been sleeping so that might be a reason. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy these two chapters. 
> 
> As always, if you have any constructive criticism, please let me know. 
> 
> Twitter: @caratbabie

 

“Finally…”he whispers to himself when 3pm strikes. He quickly gets up and gathers his things. He thinks if he wants to have the time to look good, he’s gonna have to make a run for it. He does just that.

He gets to his dorm 6 minutes later, a new record. He quickly enters his house, goes to heat up the food before he sheds himself of his clothes and heads for his closet.

He quickly shoots a message to Jun saying ‘help.’ Which gets him a call from the other.

 “Jun, what do I wear?”

“Hello to you too, dear” the other answers simply.

“Ok Ok, hello, now please help me”

He hears the other chuckling on the other line. “Ok ok calm down. Do you have the overalls?”

“I am not wearing those!” he exclaims. There is no way he’s wearing that on his maybe-probably-not date with Mingyu! He wants to look good. He remembers there’s food that’s being reheated and quickly goes to turn off the fire.

“Ok Ok Jeez! What about the pink denim jacket. Wear it with a light top and the good jeans.” He says all in one go as Wonwoo takes out the clothes from his closet. “Oh! And wear your glasses!” Jun adds loudly. The raven winces.

“My glasses?”

“Yes!” Jun confirms. “Mingyu likes it when you wear them!” Wonwoo just flushes.

He shuts off the phone and gets dressed. He checks the time on his phone and almost lets out a shriek when he sees that it’s 15:25. He’s NOT ready! He quickly checks his reflection on the glass. He doesn’t look too bad. Seungkwan had told him the day before to put some makeup on, but he had no idea how he’d be able to pull that off so he just scrapped the idea.

When he’s sure he’s done, it’s already 15:35. He hears a knock on the door and quickly makes his way there. He stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath before exhaling.

When he opens the door, Mingyu is standing there smiling at him beautifully. He’s wearing a blazer with a pair of ripped jeans. He looks really good. “Hyung….”The younger says as he eyes the older. “You look really good!”

“Thank you Mingyu…” He replies shyly as he lets the other in. “You look really good too…” He manages and the other beams at that.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So! I was thinking we could head out to eat, I haven’t had lunch yet!”

They’re both seated in the living room. The other is smiling sweetly. “Actually…” Wonwoo gets up and goes to his kitchenette. He pours two bowls of the Jjajangmyeon and heads back to the living room with them. “I made you some food for your birthday,” he wants to add that it’s what he made the first time they met but Mingyu beats him to it.

“That’s the first meal we ate together! Hyung…I didn’t think you’d remember.”

Wonwoo’s surprise is visible on his face but Mingyu doesn’t seem to comment on that. Instead, he smiles charmingly at the older. “I didn’t think you’d remember either…”

The taller hugs the raven at that moment. Wonwoo’s face is nestled in the crook of the other’s neck. He can breathe in the smell of flowers and nature. “Wonwoo hyung you’re so cute!”

Wonwoo decides to hug back eventually. They stay like this for a while, until Mingyu decides to let go and enjoy the food. They eat in silence, with the occasional hums from Mingyu, signaling that he likes the food.

They stay in for the rest of their time together. It’s nice. They decide to just watch a movie. Wonwoo tries to focus on the plot. It’s supposed to be a really popular movie, Jihoon said he liked it a lot. He tries to concentrate really hard, but every time Mingyu shifts, or sighs or every time their hands brush against each other, Wonwoo’s concentration resets to 0.

He tries to ignore Mingyu because contrarily to him, Mingyu seems to be enjoying the movie.

So when the younger turns towards him and smiles, he’s a bit surprised. “Hyung…” His voice is deep and it sends shills down his spine. “y-yes?”

“Thank you for today, I really loved your gift.” Wonwoo smiles widely. He’s glad he did. “There’s another gift, something I prepared with the others. I hope you’ll like it.” Mingyu chuckles “I’m sure I will”

Wonwoo feels confident now. He feels bold and he decides fuck it! He’ll lay his head on the taller’s shoulder and see what that gets him. He slowly does just that and feels the other freeze under his head. He’s about to abort mission until he feels a hand lay on his shoulder, awfully close to his neck.

He stopped paying attention to the movie because Mingyu’s hand is softly caressing the side of his neck while he watches the movie. He feels warm again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He apparently drifted off to sleep because he’s woken up by Mingyu later during the night. “Hyung! We have to go or else we’ll be late to meet the others!” Wonwoo stirs a bit and sits up. Why was he laying down?

He looks down to see Mingyu is laid down on the couch. He has a smile on his face that has adoration but also exasperation written all over it.

Did he…? Nah…He didn’t just cuddle with the other in his sleep…

He rubs his eyes and slaps his face a little to wake up. “Hyung…don’t do that you’ll hurt yourself.”

The other gently holds the smaller’s hand and smiles. “Come on we have to get going” Wonwoo nods and they walk out the door. Wonwoo grabs his keys and his wallet along with his phone. His other hand is still holding onto Mingyu.

They walk silently and they make their way to Seokmin’s place. It’s a bit far, so they take the bus there.

Seokmin still lives with his parents, but they had generously given up the house to them to celebrate Mingyu’s birthday. The only rule was that everything had to be cleaned up and nothing had to be broken when they came back the next evening.

Inside the bus, they talk about everything and anything. Mingyu tells him about the first time he and Minghao had moved into their dorm, they had gotten lost. Two teenagers with large suitcases, standing in the middle of the road, lost and confused “and hungry” he adds. Wonwoo just laughs.

They arrive around 7:30pm. Seungkwan greets them at the door. The younger gives them a knowing look but only greets them and hugs Mingyu to wish him a happy birthday.

“Happy birthday you noodle!”

“I’ve been working out! I’m not a noodle anymore!!!” The taller pouts and Wonwoo can’t stop his hand when it gently pats his arm. They get in and the celebration officially begins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a really nice party. There are drinks scattered around the house and the music is amazing (courtesy of Jihoon) and the company is great. They had decided to keep it in between the 13 of them because they didn’t want things to get out of hang. After a while, Seungcheol, the self-appointed father of the group, told them to gather in the living room for Mingyu to open his presents.

The taller boy loved every single present it seemed, hugging and thanking everyone for their efforts. Jeonghan then brought over the cake and lit the candles.

“Alright so, this might sound cheesy,” Jihoon starts as he turns to his laptop. He has his headphones on and is looking through his files “But we made you a song as a present for your birthday.” Mingyu gasps a little at that.

“Really??? Let me hear it!!!” He claps his hands excitedly.

They’re all sat on the couches; Hansol and Chan are sat on the ground around the coffee table preparing the cutlery. Mingyu is at the center of the bigger couch, huddled between Minghao and Wonwoo.

“Everyone wrote a part of the lyrics, Jun played the piano in this, and Joshua played the guitar part. It’s only Seungkwan and Seungcheol singing though.” He says as he puts the song on. The song plays through the speakers and everyone quiets down to listen.

The song that plays is like a lullaby. It’s soft and calming. The lyrics try to convey all the love they feel for their best friend. Seungkwan is the first to tear up, although the song wasn’t meant for him. But soon enough, everyone is in different states of emotional. Seungkwan, Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Seokmin are crying, full on sobbing. Mingyu, Minghao, Jun, Jeonghan and Chan are trying to whip away their tears, to no avail and the rest of them are misty eyed at the very least.

Mingyu tells them he loves it, that it’s everything he could have hoped for and that it’s probably the best present he’s ever received.

Joshua, to diffuse the crying, tries serving them cake and getting them to eat.

“Okay Okay, we need to calm down,” Seungcheol says before blowing his nose loudly in a tissue. “Why did we even start crying??”

Everyone shrugs and they slowly eat the cake. Jeonghan suggests they put on a funny movie, which they all agree to.

Mingyu says he’ll join them but he wants to listen to the song one more time. They let him of course.

The taller sits at the dining table, with Jihoon’s phone in hand. He has his earphone ona. Wonwoo decides it’s a good idea to join him. Mingyu smiles at him when he sits beside him but quickly gets back to listening.

“Hyung, which part did you write??” He asks after putting the phone away. Wonwoo hides his blush with his hands. He could never tell the younger outright which part he wrote.

“I think you should guess that for yourself Mingyu.” He tries to be smooth but it’s obvious that he’s embarrassed. That only makes the younger smile even wider.

They do it again, the staring that is. They just stare at each other. The atmosphere slowly tenses up, neither will look away to diffuse it though. There’s a tension in the way Mingyu looks at him he notices, but he doesn’t point it out.

_I like you so much…_ Is all he’s capable of thinking of right now.

Mingyu smirks and is the first to turn away. He takes the Jihoon’s phone and turns to Wonwoo “’Even if we’re not together, even if we can’t see each other, know that you can count on me, lean on me’”

Wonwoo rapidly becomes a deep red. He quickly hides his face in his hands. “How…”

“Everyone thinks you’re so cold and charming, Jihoon was right, you’re actually a very cheesy and soft person” the younger laughs.

“I wonder…” he says absentmindedly. If Mingyu hears, he doesn’t say anything. They sit comfortably at the table, enjoying each other’s presence. The birthday boy is about to say something but Jun interrupts them. “Are you love-birds going to join us in this century or what?”

They both redden and quickly get up to join the others. The older wonders what exactly Mingyu was about to tell him. He doesn’t ask though and decides to just sit down next to Jihoon on the floor. The movie is hilarious, and he almost forgets whatever was happening back there. Were they flirting?? Mingyu sounded like he was.

Later that night, everyone decides to just sleep over. Wonwoo proposes to sleep on the couch while the others either share a bed or a room. Mingyu tries to argue but Seungcheol tells him he can’t sleep on the couch if it’s his birthday.

They all bid each other goodnight and head to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s 3am and Wonwoo hasn’t slept at all. His mind keeps replaying the events of the day, from cuddling (it was definitely cuddling) with Mingyu in his dorm room to their constant staring contests. He admits he might like the other a little too much. His mind is constantly plagued with thoughts of him. It never seems to end.

He tries to think positively of it. He’s almost 99% sure the other likes him back, even if it’s just a little. So obviously he should confess. He should tell him how he feels and get it over with.

But it doesn’t work that easily, not in his head at least. His mind turns back to Jaemin. It turns back to their relationship, to how things went awry after their first few months. Jihoon always argues that whatever they had was unhealthy. Jaemin would always mess up he’d say, and then he’d ask for Wonwoo’s forgiveness but blame him for it too. ‘You’re too cold! I needed someone to feel close to…’ he’d say.

Back then, the raven believed every single word. He wasn’t really the most confident teenager, although now he’s better. He always forgave the other, no matter how bad he’d messed up.

_Maybe Jihoon was right…_ He thinks.

He always blamed himself for whatever had happened. 

Maybe it actually wasn’t…?

He isn’t convinced quite yet. There’s this voice that keeps replaying Jaemin’s words in his head. The voices are shut when he hears a loud noise from the kitchen. He quickly gets up to make sure no one got hurt. Seokmin is on the floor holding his leg and flailing around.

Wonwoo turns on the lights and the other hisses.

“….Are you alright?”

The younger gives him a look before going back to his flailing. “Sorry if I woke you up, I just wanted some water but I hit my foot on the counter.”

The older chuckles and helps the other to his feet before giving him a glass of water. He says his thanks before chugging the thing in one go.

“Are you…okay?”

Seokmin gives him a confused look before staring at his cup a little.

“Can you keep a secret?”

The older raises his eyebrow but nods nonetheless.

“I think I have a crush on Jeonghan.” Wonwoo gasps. “Doesn’t Jeonghan have a boyfriend?”

Seokmin groans and nods defeated. “He does…But I can’t help it!” The older just nods “Do you want to confess?”

The other thinks for a little while. He contemplates while looking at his glass. “If I do, do you think it would destroy our friendship?”

Wonwoo doesn’t think it would. They’ve been friends for a good three months now? He doesn’t know the other perfectly yet, they’re not very very close, but he thinks he knows Jeonghan enough to say he wouldn’t destroy a friendship because someone has feelings for him.

“How long have you and Jeonghan known each other?” he still asks.

“I think a good 3 years. We’ve been good friends for a long time. I met him through Seungkwan. Seungkwan knows everyone for some reason. We were on our way to work and he stopped to greet him and introduced us.” There’s a heavy pause “I think I’ve liked him for a while, even before he got his boyfriend. I never could admit it to myself, even if Seungkwan kept screaming at me about it” he laughs.

“Do you want to tell him? I don’t think it would ruin your friendship. I think he’d like to know” Seokmin nods along to his words but doesn’t say anything.

“You’re easy to talk to”

Wonwoo just laughs. He thanks the other, “as long as I can help” Seokmin laughs and bids him goodnight, but asks him if it’s okay to text him about it at some point.

“Of course”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He falls asleep easily after that. He starts daydreaming, thinking about all of his friends. About how close he’s grown to everyone. “Like a family” he whispers to himself before falling asleep.

He thinks he should invite Chan out to hang out sometime. That he should accept Soonyoung’s invitation to see him during dance practice. That he should let Joshua, Jeonghan and Seuncheol take him to that place they told him about last time.

The next morning, he wakes up early again, before everyone. He gets up and pads his way to the kitchen. He tries to fix something for himself, because he still needs to go home and study to catch up on his work. Tomorrow he’s going on a brunch with Minghao after all.

Minghao joins him first. He’s rubbing his eyes awake cutely as he makes his way to the kitchen. He sits on the counter before Wonwoo asks him if he’d like coffee. “Yes please…” He mumbles.

“How come you’re up so early?”

“I could say the same to you”

“I have to study for psych…And I have quite a few essays to finish” He answers simply. The younger nods “I have so much work to finish…I have like a good 20 projects to get finished for another exhibit and I have an essay to finish…I’m screwed…” The younger groans into his hands.

“Minghao, are you sure you can take a day off tomorrow then?” Minghao shakes his head. “I’m also going to be working tomorrow. I invited you for brunch so I can work on some of my photography work” Wonwoo answers he’d love to help and hands the other his coffee.

“By the way,” the Chinese man starts “How are things with Mingyu?”

The raven splutters and tries to pass it off as him coughing. “I uh…could ask you the same but with Jun”

“I’m dating Jun. You’re not dating Mingyu”

“Yes bu-“

“Come on hyung, just tell me!”

The other sighs and nods “It’s…okay…I like him but something is stopping me from pursuing it…”

“Oh?”

“I’ve had a bad relationship in the past you could say a-“

“I understand.” Minghao stops him. “You don’t have to tell me. I didn’t know about it, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable”

Wonwoo smiles at the other and pats his head. “Don’t worry”

Minghao tells him that if he ever feels like he wants to talk about it, he could count on him. That makes the older smile. He’s lucky, he thinks.  

They chat idly while sipping on their coffee. Slowly, the others join them in the kitchen. First Jun who kisses Minghao’s head affectionately (this makes Wonwoo smile again), then Seungkwan and Hansol, then the others and soon Seokmin’s kitchen is crowded by 13 young men.

“Did everyone sleep well?” Seungcheol asks as he tries to wake himself up with his coffee. They all nod. Mingyu attempts to even though he looks like he’s about to fall asleep right there. They make and eat breakfast together. Chan and Seungkwan end up having a heated debate on if they should add the banana inside of the pancakes or not. Joshua intervenes then and tells them to calm down. He tells them to put the toppings in different bowls so that everyone can enjoy their own pancakes.

Wonwoo excuses himself soon after, saying he has to study. Most of them agree with him and start filing away from Seokmin’s place.

The raven makes his way to his house. He stops on the way there to buy a few things since his fridge is empty (Jun drank all of his cola last time he came over). He goes in and quickly leaves to take a shower. When he’s clean and dressed, he gathers his material and laptop and makes his way back out. He can never study well at home.

As he heads to the library, he keeps thinking about everyone. He keeps thinking about Mingyu, Minghao, about his best friends, about the play that’s taking place at the end of the semester. What if he was part of the drama club? He knows Jun and Seungkwan are part of it. Although, Jun doesn’t attend often because of work and also mainly because he’s lazy.

He arrives at the library soon enough and makes his way to a spot at a corner of it. Surrounded by books about Theology, no one seems to read those.

He opens his phone to see if he has any messages. It seems like he has quite a few so he decides to answer those before he gets back to studying.

**Seokmin[10:43]:** Thanks for last night…

**Me[10:52]:** It was no problem : ) It was my pleasure.

He answers Jun who’s asking if he can come over the night, and Jihoon who tells him he is in fact coming over the night. His chat with Seungkwan is always active for some reason so he answers the younger who’s telling him about a project. There’s a message from Joshua asking him about meeting up and he answers he’d love to anytime. Mingyu sends him a message asking if it’s okay to join Minghao for the brunch.

**Me[11:00]:** Of course  <3

He wonders how he went from talking mainly to Jun and Jihoon to having so many close friends. He cherishes every one of his new friends.

He thinks back that he needs to thank Jun and Jihoon for that.

“Wonwoo” He turns around to see Jeonghan standing next to him. “You’re also here” He says as he sits himself down next to the raven.

“Good morning again” he starts “You’re also studying?”

Jeonghan nods “I have an essay to finish for Monday. It’s supposed to be 10k words but I haven’t started yet…” The raven tells him he can tell him if he needs anything and Jeonghan gladly takes it.

They stay silent as they study. Sometimes, Jeonghan will turn his laptop over to the younger for him to read the essay. He’ll read and correct him if he sees any mistakes but usually, the essay will be well written.

An hour later, Jeonghan sighs and turns to him. He doesn’t say anything so Wonwoo doesn’t turn away from his work. “I need advice.”

Wonwoo saves his essay and shuts his laptop. “With what?”

“I heard your conversation with Seokmin last night.”

Wonwoo gulps audibly. His anxiety shoots up and his heart starts beating loudly. It’s not his problem but he feels very anxious. He should have been quieter this is all his fault. He tries to think back to what it is he said last night but his anxiety won’t let him think properly.

“A-and?” he stutters.

The blond just laughs and pats his shoulder. “Calm down, there’s nothing bad about it” Wonwoo tries to relax but it’s a bit hard.

“I like Seokmin back” Wonwoo gasps but quickly lowers his voice. “But, aren’t you dating someone already?” Jeonghan laughs and nods. “I am”

“What happened then?”

Jeonghan sighs loudly and plays with his hands for a bit. He’s hitting the nail of his thumb with his index. Wonwoo never noticed anyone do that before. “I dated that guy because I had a crush on Seokmin and wanted him to notice me. We both have someone we like but we couldn’t confess so we decided dating each other would make the other jealous.”

Wonwoo doesn’t generally agree to these methods when it comes to dating. He’s usually straightforward (Even if he hasn’t told Mingyu yet), but somehow, he feels relief. He was worried for Seokmin, because he seemed to really like Jeonghan, he seemed like he loved him (even though he only admitted to a crush).

“You should tell him then”

The older just nods a bit. “Wonwoo, for what you said about me yesterday, thank you”

The younger just blushes and doesn’t reply. Jeonghan tells him he’ll probably confess soon. He wishes the older good luck which the other just replies to by “You too!” before making his way out.

He stays in the rest of the day, attempting to finish his work. _There’s so much love in the air…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s 8pm when he’s back in his dorm. Jihoon is already on his couch playing a video game. He greets him but the other doesn’t look away from his screen. Typical.

He goes to change into his pajamas and quietly pads his way into the kitchen. Jun doesn’t seem to be here yet so it gives him time to clean up a bit. He serves himself and Jihoon a glass of coke and gives it to the other. “Thanks” the smaller says but doesn’t look away still.

Wonwoo chats on his phone with Seungcheol and Vernon. They made a chat together for rap work. The youngest is asking on how inspiration strikes them and Wonwoo quickly replies before he hears Jihoon clear his throat. “So,” the other starts “Tomorrow I’m going on a date with Cheol”

Wonwoo smiles “Is this your first date with him?”

The other shakes his head “No, I’ve gone on two before but this time he’s taking me out for dinner…”

“And…?”

“Isn’t a dinner in a fancy restaurant like an important step in dating?!” The older just laughs. “Have you ever dated Jihoon?”

The other glares at that “What do you think asshole?” He’s answered with more laughs.

“It’s going to be okay, it’s just a date, and he isn’t going to propose or anything!” Jihoon sighs “I don’t know, what if he asks me to date him again?”

“Then say no.” Wonwoo says simply. “He won’t mind Jihoon, he likes you a lot, he’s a patient man. If you’re not ready then you’re not ready.”

The smaller raven just nods. He mumbles a thank you before drinking his coke. “Everyone is talking about love lately, it’s exhausting…” Wonwoo supplies at some point. Jihoon chokes on his drink but laughs. “I feel you on that…Jun won’t stop sending his pictures with Minghao in the chat it’s sickening…” Wonwoo groans.

Speaking of the devil, that’s just when the other comes in. He’s wearing his signature grin and holding a bag full of snacks. “Guys! Let’s watch this movie I got! It’s supposed to be a masterpiece” he says as he holds up the cd box.

“Jun that’s twilight…” Jun gasps at Jihoon’s condescending tone. “I’m not watching that.” They fight for a bit. Wonwoo just ignores them to go and hug Jun. They keep fighting even with him clinging onto the older like a koala. He feels warm.

The two others keep fighting but soon they stop to cuddle up with him. They keep themselves sat on the couch. Wonwoo is clinging to Jihoon now, Jun is too, on the other side. They’re silently eating the snacks by now but won’t let go of each other. Even Jihoon, who is normally against cuddling so closely, is clinging onto Wonwoo’s arm.

Jun talks about his work sometimes, he says it’s going really well and that he’s talked to Jeonghan about the prospect of auditioning for acting jobs. Apparently Jeonghan had said he’d help him find potential jobs. Jihoon tells them that his channel hit 2.5 Million subscribers. He says the song they wrote for Mingyu was a huge hit and that he’s almost done with his song with Seungcheol. “Seungkwan wants to duet with you by the way” he tells Wonwoo. “I’d love to, although I’m not confident with my singing”

Jihoon buries his face into his shoulder “You’re good Won”

He smiles.

The next day, they wake up still cuddles up. He doesn’t know how they fit together on his small couch but it had worked out apparently so he lets it slide. He quickly gets ready to meet Mingyu and Minghao when the two others leave. Minghao sends him a message saying Seungkwan might join. Seungkwan sends him the same message.

As he’s getting ready, he replies to the group chat saying.

He still has an hour to spare before he’d have to leave so he takes his time getting ready. He puts on his good jeans and a large oversized purple long-sleeved tshirt. It has a cat embroidered on the center. He sits down and reads a book as he waits before putting on a denim jacket and leaving. He keeps the book with him for his trip back home.

It doesn’t take long to get to their usual meeting spot. Joshua and Chan are behind the counter. Minghao and Mingyu are already there. “Hyung!” they both greet him enthusiastically.

He greets them and goes to get himself a coffee. “Chan, Joshua, good morning” The two reply and ask him what he’d like. He says he wants an iced Americano.

He chats with the two. Chan tells him if he’s going to the play, he should also stop by his club’s performance. “Which one ?” Chan tells him he and Soonyoung are part of the dance club and that their performance is actually before the play. He tells him he’ll be there and that he’d love to see him dance. The youngest of them blushes and nods.

Joshua then hands him his drink, wishes him good luck, which he doesn’t quite catch because, why would he need luck?

He sits next to Minghao and asks him what he’d want to eat for brunch. Minghao tells him what he’s thinking of having. Mingyu does the same before smiling and asking Wonwoo about his day.

They chat for a while before Seungkwan joins them. Seungkwan sits himself next to Wonwoo and starts telling them about his day. He doesn’t stop, not even when Joshua comes to ask what they’d like to have and everyone orders. Wonwoo laughs at that.

“Do any of you ever stop to wonder how all of us homosexuals happened to become such close friends? Like what were the odds!?” Minghao chuckles and tells him it’s more likely for birds of the same feather to flock together. They all agree. Chan joins them for his break and eats from Mingyu’s dish. The taller tries to swat his hand away but nothing stops the youngest from getting his due.

Occasionally, Mingyu will throw glances at him and smile. They’ll stare at each other for a few seconds on some other occasions. He loved it when that happened. He spent the entire ordeal giggling and smiling at the other. He really acted like a teenage girl in love…

“Okay, we really need to get going, or else the light won’t be good enough for my project. Come on you guys” He says getting up. They bid Joshua and Chan goodbye and leave to a park not far from there. Wonwoo takes a few pictures of the flowers there. Minghao tells him to pose here and there and will take pictures of him.

“Alright Mingyu, join him, just do that thing you guys always do when you think no one is looking and stare at each other disgustingly” They both splutter and blush at his words. Mingyu tries to argue but Seungkwan laughs and tells him to shut up. The younger pushes Mingyu to Wonwoo and they stand awfully close to each other and shyly glance at each other.

“Oh my god, just do it!!!”

It’s not hard for some reason, to just get lost in the other’s eyes. He thinks it’s cheesy when the words come into his mind. He smiles shyly at the other which earns him one of Mingyu’s wide puppy smiles. They don’t know how long they stay that way but at some point Seungkwan is snapping his fingers seeming annoyed again.

“You guys are so gross!”

“As if you’re not gross with Hansol” Mingyu argues and the two get back to bickering again. Minghao walks to the older and shows him the pictures. Wonwoo quietly asks if he could get one of them. Minghao just smirks at that but says he’d send him one.

They take more pictures. Seungkwan says he wants to pose too and Minghao takes pictures of him too while Mingyu and Wonwoo walk around together. When they’ve walked far enough, Mingyu sighs and stops. He holds Wonwoo’s hand and smiles “It’s true that we stare at each other a lot…Hyung,” He plays with the other’s fingers to not look at the other’s face “What are we?”

The older blushes and asks what he means. “I’m not blind hyung, I know you like me back” The raven blushes and nods. “Do you…perhaps…if you’re not against the idea…want to go on a date with me?”

Wonwoo is positively the color of a lobster now. He tries to hide his face with his hand but Mingyu keeps holding onto them and playing with them. “I love it when you blush” Wonwoo chokes on air and hits the other lightly on his arm.

“So?” Wonwoo stays silent for a bit. The other seems to understand so he lets him get his words in order. He thinks to what has been happening lately. He thinks to his friends, to their encouraging words. He thinks to the stares he receives from Mingyu. He thinks to the lyrics he wrote. He thinks and thinks and he gets lost in his thoughts. His thoughts even go back to his relationship with Jaemin.

Not once does Mingyu whine. When the older looks up to him, the other smiles “I love it when you daydream, you have that gorgeous smile on your face when you think of something pleasant” Wonwoo blushes at that. Jaemin used to hate it when he got into his daydreams.

“I do.”

Mingyu doesn’t seem to understand at first. So he reformulates his sentence. “I do want to go on a date with you…”

The taller beams at that and holds onto the older tightly. They hug and Wonwoo thinks it’s one of his favorite things ever. Mingyu’s cologne reaches his nose and he buries deeper into the other’s shoulder. “I’m so happy Hyung…I’ve been wanting to ask you out for so long!!” the raven laughs and lets go. He asks him why he hasn’t yet. “Hyung! I was victim to reading a book by its cover…”

“Don’t you mean guilty?”

They make their way to Minghao and Seungkwan who seem to be done with taking pictures. Wonwoo tells them he has to leave and whispers into Mingyu’s ear to call him to plan their date more. The other nods excitedly at that.

He leaves soon after, with a huge smile on his face.

 

 


	5. The Aquarium

“He said yes!!!”

Minghao and Seungkwan gasp loudly at him. “You asked him out!?”

He nods and jumps up and down. He’s never been this happy and excited about something, not since he went on his first trip together to Jeju with Seungkwan, or when he first modeled with Minghao. The two hug him tightly. They tell him they’re proud of him. “Finally you coward!!!” the Chinese man eventually adds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Wonwoo is back home, he quickly runs to his couch and buries his face into one of the pillows and screams. He takes out his phone and opens his chat with Jihoon and Jun and shoots them a message.

 **Me[5:28]:** Mingyu asked me out on a d a t e

He waits a few minutes before his phone starts dinging uncontrollably. He laughs and opens it up again.

 **Jihoon[5:30]:** WHAT

 **Jun[5:30]:** OMG IM SHAK I N G 

**Jihoon[5:31]:** WONWOO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WHAT THE HELL WHAT IS THIS

 **Jun[5:31]:** Jihoon they grow up so fast :’)

 **Jun[5:31]:** Look at our baby getting himself a boyfriend

 **Jihoon[5:32]:** Shuttup omg WON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS

 **Me[5:32]:** He asked me out on a date

 **Me[5:32]:** We were out for brunch and I was helping Minghao with his project

 **Me[5:33]:** And after that we both went on a small walk together and we talked

 **Jun[5:33]:** OMG AND THEY TALKED

 **Jihoon[5:33]:** OMG STFU WON

 **Me[5:34]:** We talked and he asked me if I wanted to go out with him on a date

 **Jun[5:34]:** AND ? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

 **Me[5:35]:** I said yes.

The next couple of messages are screams from his two best friends. Jun had opted for the caps locking of the letter A for a good ten messages while Jihoon was a keyboard smashing mess. He giggled giddily at his friends’ reaction. His friends were so cute.

 **Jun[5:39]:** BUT WAIT

 **Jihoon[5:40]:** ??????

 **Jun[5:40]:** What about what you told us about …Jae

Jihoon just shoots an angry emoji at that. Wonwoo laughs.

 **Me[5:41]:** I did some thinking

 **Me[5:41]:** Like a lot of thinking

 **Me[5:42]:** I still am not 100% convinced that I didn’t mess up back then

 **Me[5:42]:** BUT it wasn’t ONLY my fault

 **Me[5:42]:** Our relationship wasn’t healthy, I’ll give you that.

Jun and Jihoon send him a collection of hearts (mostly they are from Jun though, although Jihoon does send that blue heart emoji) before telling him they’re proud of him. They tell him it’ll take longer than that for him to feel convinced of it, and that they’ll remind him as many times as he needs.

Jun quickly shoots a message saying he’ll come over with chocolates, because chocolates aren’t only for heartbreaks. Jihoon says he’ll try to join later in the night. Wonwoo shoots him a message good luck for his date to which the younger doesn’t answer.  

He laughs at how loving and sweet his friends are before he goes to get himself comfy. He dresses up in his favorite pajamas and puts on some music and picks up one of his books on his recommended readings list and starts reading. He’s almost halfway through (it’s not a very thick book) when he decides to make himself a cup of tea. Before he gets back to his seat, Jun barges in with a bag full of chocolates.

The raven smiles at him. Jun has the decency to wait for him to put his tea down before smashing him into a bone crushing hug. They stay like this for a while before Jun screams that he needs to eat chocolate.

They sit at the couch and eat some of the chocolate while Jun teases him about his ‘boyfriend’.

“Now none of us are single. Can you believe?” The Chinese man says before plopping another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

They keep talking and laughing and at some point Jun tells him he needs to study so he lets him take out his book and read while Wonwoo tries to finish his own. They sit in silence for hours, occasionally one of them will crack a joke or say something before returning back to complete silence.

They spend the night like this until Jihoon appears at around 10pm with a couple boxes of Pizza. Jun attacks him with a bear hug which he attempts to run away from to no avail.

“So how was your date?” Jun asks the smaller raven.

Jihoon blushes and mumbles something along the lines of ‘it was fun I guess…’

The younger starts telling him about what they did. He looks happy.  

They spend the night together before the two of them decide to go back home for the night. Before they leave, he whispers a thank you to which earns him a smile.

“Won, it’s no problem.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Mingyu[6:30]:** Hyung.

 **Mingyu[6:30]:** I planned out the perfect date

 **Mingyu[6:30]:** You’re free on Thursdays right?

The older had just woken up and was checking his messages. After reading those, Wonwoo remembers well that the younger and he had agreed to plan it together but apparently that’s not what the other had in mind. He smiles and responds that he’d be free.

 **Mingyu[7:32]:** I will come and pick you up at 1pm  <3

 **Mingyu[7:32]:** Have a good day Wonwoo

The older doesn’t comment on the lack of ‘hyung’ in that message. He quickly gets up to get ready after replying to him and going to class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the week passes by extremely slowly. His mind is constantly plagued with thoughts of the other with daydreams and sighs and dreamy looks out of the windows. Jihoon comments at some point that he looks like a teenage girl in love and he can’t even deny it.

He receives a text from Jeonghan telling him he broke up with his boyfriend and he was planning to tell Seokmin about his feelings.

Me[4:18]: Good luck Hyung!

When it’s finally Thursday, the raven wakes up early and starts getting ready for the day. He knows he’s excited for what lays ahead of him. He can’t stop jumping around and giggling like an idiot every time Mingyu so much as shoots him a small message.

Jun and Jihoon are busy with classes, so he doesn’t ask them for help on getting ready, not that he needs any help but he appreciates it when they’re over to give him their opinion. He does however, receives a call from Seungkwan who asks him where he lives. He answers his complex’s address. The other appears at his doorstep a few minutes later.

“Seungkwan?” He wants to ask him what he’s doing there but the other doesn’t respond. Instead, he pushes the raven onto his couch and goes to peruse his closet. Wonwoo watches him from his couch and doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t see the need to. The other is probably here because he wants to help, he doesn’t admit he’s relieved to have someone over.  

“Hyung…Is this a pair of overalls????” Wonwoo blushes at that and nods.

“God I’d make you wear this if I could…Anyways wear these!” He throws the clothes at him “I was talking to Jun during class,” He starts while the older looks at the pieces he was given. There’s a pair of simple jeans, but with it he paired one of Wonwoo’s lighter pastel sweaters (this one showed his collarbone a lot so he didn’t like wearing it much) and a necklace. “And he told me that today was your date!!! God I hate Mingyu so much for not telling me!!!” He says as he takes a few pouches out of his bag “You’d think having been best friends since childhood, he’d actually tell me about this st- Hyung! Get dressed already!!!” The other scurries to the bathroom to get dressed.

When he’s ready, he makes his way to the younger. Seungkwan doesn’t even spare him a glance. “Anyways, so I asked Mingyu about the date and stuff,” he starts before looking at Wonwoo and adjusting the necklace around his neck. “Seungkwan, why am I wearing this?”

“You have to look pretty Hyung!!!! It’s to destroy Mingoo so I can seek revenge! Also it’s because Jun asked me to help you since he has classes and he can’t. Emotional support!” he finishes and takes out some things from the pouch.

 

 

After he’s been successfully transformed, Seungkwan bids him farewell and gives him a hug. “Good luck Hyung~” The raven waves at him before he gets in and removes the necklace from around his neck and removes some of the blush that was put on his cheeks.

He loved what the blond had done but he was very embarrassed to go out like that, it was a little too flashy for him. He decides to make himself a tea to relax his nerves before the actual date and he tries to read but it doesn’t work and slowly the anxiety overwhelms him. What if he messes up? What if it doesn’t work out? What if Mingyu doesn’t like his outfit? What if he accidently eats a scallop and chokes and dies? What if Mingyu doesn’t accept him? What if Jaemin appears and embarrasses him? Wha-

The bell rings and he hurries to the door. He checks himself one last time before opening it. Mingyu is there, as expected. He’s holding a bouquet of flowers (how cheesy) and is wearing slim fitted jeans, a collar-shirt and thin coat. He has his signature smile on and he’s staring at Wonwoo in the most embarrassing way ever. What an idiot.

The raven tries not to think about how warm his cheeks are under the gaze and lets him in. “You look great Hyung” he says as he hands the other the flowers. “Thank you Mingyu…These are beautiful” He says before hurrying into the kitchenette and putting the flowers in a vase. He doesn’t think he owns one until he remembers the one his mother gave him before he moved out and he quickly takes it out.

When he’s done with the flowers, he approaches the taller and they stare at each other for a bit before Mingyu snaps out of it and tells him to put on a jacket and meet him outside. Wonwoo puts on one of his denims and grabs his phone, keys and wallet before heading out.

He locks the door and lets the other hold onto his hand as they make their way to a car. “You can drive?” The younger nods but tells him the car isn’t his, he borrowed it from Seungcheol because he wanted to appear cool. The raven finds it endearing that he wants to impress him so much so he smiles and gets in.

“Where are we going?”

The other answers with a mischievous smile, telling him to be patient.

Wonwoo’s nerves have calmed down considerably, although the little voice in the back of his mind won’t seem to quiet down just yet. He ignores it though, in favor of staring at Mingyu while he drives. He finds it very hot but doesn’t word that out loud.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

20 minutes later, they arrive at the spot Mingyu wants to take him to. They’re still in Seoul.

Wonwoo looks around to try and see where they are and finds that they’re actually at the aquarium. He smiles to himself. He really likes the aquarium, it’s a very nice place to go to and he’s gone with his friends quite a few times. He wonders how the younger knows that he likes dates at the aquarium.

Mingyu smiles sheepishly at him. “Let’s get going, this is only the beginning after all”

The raven smiles at his date and nods. They get in and buy their tickets before starting on the exhibit.

The atmosphere is cozy and relaxing. There are tanks full of different kinds of species at every wall. There’s a blue hue to the light that hits their faces in a lovely way, the older thinks. He will occasionally glance at the other to find him already looking at him. He’ll have that look again, the one he had when he came over to take him out.

They keep perusing the aquarium, occasionally stopping to look at the Jellyfish or the sharks. Mingyu stays silent the entire time. He won’t talk. Wonwoo will sometimes try to ask him if he’s okay but would end up getting distracted by something.

He’ll gently hold onto the raven’s hand, or put his hand on his shoulder and carefully caress it. Sometimes, when they will have stopped at one of the displays to stare at the fish, he’ll play with the older’s hand, drawing the outline of the other’s hand.

Wonwoo, who is usually silent, begins talking halfway through the exhibit. He’ll ask Mingyu if they can go check the dolphin show. He’ll tell him small facts he knows about the fish. He’ll ask Mingyu questions that come up to him while looking at the sharks.

“Hyung” They’re sat at one of the couches and they’re almost done with the aquarium. They’re waiting for the next dolphin show to start before heading to the next place Mingyu wants to take him to. “Did you like it?”

Wonwoo nods. His jaw hurts from smiling so much. He’s always loved the aquarium and going with Mingyu, well he’s just really happy.

They talk a little more. “Seungkwan helped me get ready this morning, I was really surprised when he came over” Mingyu nods. “We used to live in the same neighbourhood and we went to the same school. He’d do that a lot back then too.”  He pauses and looks like he’s reminiscing moments of the past. “We’ve been best friends for so long now that I think about it. We even planned a trip together, to Jeju. It was our first time traveling without our parents. We had a lot of fun. We bicker a lot but I love him I guess.”

“I guess” The raven repeats amused. The brunet just ignores his teasing and gets up. “Come on, let’s check the gift shop before the show starts”

They head inside of the small store and Wonwoo starts browsing around looking at all the plush-toys, the keychains, the necklaces, etc… The older finds a Whale Shark Toy and decides to buy it. Mingyu tries to get it for him but fails miserably.

“Are you gonna name it?” He asks when they get out of the store.

“Yes, I actually already did”

“What did you name it?”

Wonwoo chuckles “It’s a secret”

Mingyu pouts at that and tries to look miserable but it doesn’t last long because a voice announces that the dolphin show was about to begin. The taller takes a hold of his hand and runs with him to the show area. They sit down near the back because they don’t want to get wet.

Wonwoo holds onto the plush tight, it’s fluffy and soft and he’s happy with his purchase. Of course, he won’t be able to tell the younger what he named it, because that’d be just embarrassing.

 _Why am I so cheesy all of a sudden…_ He thinks to himself as one of the dolphins does a trick.

 

 

 

When the show is finished, they head back to the car and Mingyu tells him that he’s prepared a dinner date over at his place. Wonwoo wonders to what he might have told Minghao for them to have the place for their date but he doesn’t voice that out.

Instead, he decides to chit-chat with his date. “You were pretty silent in the aquarium…”

Mingyu looks at the older and smiles widely. “I’m fine, you were just so into it, I didn’t have the heart to cut you” The raven blushes at that. He doesn’t comment on how endearing that was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrive at the dorm, there’s a table that’s set beautifully in the middle of the living area. The couch was pushed back against a wall to make room, and all of Minghao’s art supplies were neatly tucked under the bunk bed.

There’s a candle in the middle of the table and some rose petals scattered around and Wonwoo thinks this is disgustingly cheesy and romantic. He isn’t usually the type to do things like that, but it seems that Mingyu is.

He appreciates the gesture though, and the food smells amazing. Mingyu lets him sit at the table and goes to the kitchenette to serve their food. The dish looks amazing when Wonwoo sees it served in front of him.

He’s a mess he thinks. He won’t stop trying to hide his face. He’s smiling so widely his jaw hurts and he can’t stop chuckling at Mingyu’s dinner date. He doesn’t have much experience dating, but he’d expect this to be something you’d do for a 1 year anniversary or something.

He wonders what it is that the other does for 1 year anniversaries, if this is his idea of a first date.

“Okay, so I know what this looks like” the other starts as he sits down in front of the raven “I’m not going to propose or anything” Wonwoo laughs.

“I was thinking really hard on a way to show you,” show me what he wants to ask but the other continues on “Show you how much I like you”

That gets both their faces to warm up. Wonwoo won’t stop giggling like an idiot at what the other said and Mingyu seems to have realized how greasy what he said sounded because he’s joined in on it. They both won’t stop laughing until the younger says ‘Okay Okay we need to stop’, but it only gets them to laugh even louder.

At some point, when they’ve both calmed down, the taller gets up to turn on the lights and blows away the candle. He sits back down and removes the candle from the table and instead takes Wonwoo’s hand in his.

“What I was trying to say was,” he starts again “I like you, a lot. I’m not sure how to go about this. I kind of been liking you for a while and I know you have too, don’t deny it.” The raven laughs at that. “What I want to say is, do you, maybe, possibly, want to try, dating?”

The older smiles widely. “You’re so greasy I hate you” he teases “I do like you too,” He starts “I don’t know if I’m ready for dating. I know that it’s weird, because I like you so much and I really want to go on more dates with you but I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship and-“

Mingyu laces their fingers together and tries to not let the hurt show, but his face is like an open book, so Wonwoo sees it anyways “Hey Hey” he starts “It’s okay. You like me back that’s all I needed”

The raven laughs at that, but he can’t help the small ball of anxiety forming inside his chest. Maybe he’s being unreasonable, he thinks. Maybe he’s messing up again, and he’s going to ruin this entire thing. He tries not to let it grow, but it’s a little hard.

 Mingyu, while being a puppy like man, while being so childish and extroverted and talkative, is surprisingly mature. He’s sweet. He’s caring. He seems a bit too confident, a little clumsy, and he has this smug look when he knows something he’s done affected the older but he’s a good person.

“Thank you” The feeling is there, but his anxiety won’t go away.

The taller smiles, as if trying to ease his worries and they start eating. When they’re done, Wonwoo helps him clean up and put away the table. They sit on the couch and Mingyu tells him he’ll drive him home.

“Hyung, can I ask you a question?”

Wonwoo nods. Suddenly, the pain in his chest is back and his mind starts wondering into a dark place. He fiddles with his hands.

“Why do you…feel unready to date?”

The raven ponders on if he should tell the other or not. He’s an honest and straightforward man though “I want to date you. I think there’s a lot of potential for us, in the future. Today was very fun and I don’t remember ever laughing this much on a date before. I don’t want to say it outright just yet, but I have some issues I need to take care of first before dating you. Because I think it would be unfair of me to date you when I haven’t taken care of it yet.

“I don’t expect you to wait for me indefinitely. I’d never expect that from anyone. I hope you can wait for me though, even if it’s just a little. I really like you” He finishes and looks at the other. He can’t read his expression, for once, and it worries him.

“Don’t worry hyung. I think you’re worth waiting for.”

The raven feels his face warm up again; he chuckles. They get up and decide it’s time to go home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrive at Wonwoo’s doorstep, they stop to do their thing, their stupid staring contest.

“I had a lot of fun Mingyu” The other gives him a wide smile.

“Me too hyung, I hope we can do this more” The raven nods and tells him they should. That he still wants to go on dates with the other, which seems to please him.

Before leaving, the smaller reaches forward to give Mingyu a kiss on the cheek before he quickly retreats inside, leaving a dazed Mingyu at his door.

When he’s inside, Jun and Jihoon are sat at his couch. They’re watching a drama on Jihoon’s laptop. They seem to be deep into it but Wonwoo knows better.

“You guys were spying on us weren’t you” The sentence isn’t a question. Wonwoo knows already.

Both of them were catching their breaths, even if discreetly. Their hair was a mess.

“Not everything is about you and your love life Won” Jihoon tries to say nonchalantly but fails because Jun is a giggling mess next to him. “You kissed him!!!!” He screams instead. The small raven just groans but gives up.

“Okay I guess we’re not hiding it anymore.”

“You kissed him!!!!!!!” The older shouts even louder.

“Oh My God will you please stop shouting into my ear…”

“Sorry” A pause “You kissed him” a whisper.

“I did.” Now it’s Wonwoo’s turn to try to be nonchalant but it’s no use. He hides his face into his hands and tries to suppress his smile.

“And?”

“His cheek was softer than I expected…” he says calmly. Everything inside of him is jumbled up. He’s a mess on the inside. “He asked me if I wanted to date him” He starts. The two on the couch scream at that and jump up from where they’re sat. They run to him and Jun’s jumping up and down. “So what did you say?” The blond man asks.

“I said, that I wasn’t ready to date yet, but that I really liked him nonetheless…I think I hurt him” They both nod. “It’s to be expected Won, but you still have to prioritize yourself for now. Don’t feel guilty for needing time.”

“But, he’s been so kind to me”

“Then the more reason for him to wait then” Wonwoo isn’t quite convinced just yet, but he lets it go.

The rest of the night, he retells how the date went and what they did and how he felt. Jun cuddles with his newly acquired plush toy. They sleep over again that night.

He doesn’t daydream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the month goes by calmly. Sometimes he’ll hang out with the group, sometimes it’ll be a few of them. He keeps on meeting Jeonghan at the library, Josh and Chan at the Café; but today, he needs to study. He’s still thinking about the whole dating thing, he isn’t sure what to do just yet.

Finals start the first week of June. That’s almost one month away. He needs to get his shit together if he wants to graduate, with distinctions. He has his laptop and several books on his coffee table and he’s working on his creative writing assignment. He has to write a short novel of at least 35k words. There were no themes set upon them, which makes it even harder in his opinion because he needs to think of that too.

He’s already more than halfway done with his work anyways, so he’s not worried about that anymore.

His phone is on his bed, far away from him so he can concentrate on his studying.

He doesn’t hear the annoying tings of his phone the entire day.

At 4pm, Jun passes by with Minghao and Seokmin in tow. He came to see if Wonwoo was doing okay, like he always does when the raven doesn’t answer his phone and he happened to be with his boyfriend and friend. They talk for a while before the three of them leave and tell Wonwoo to not overwork himself.

He nods. He suddenly remembers he hasn’t eaten anything all day so he heads over to make himself some food.

He checks his phone while eating.

 **Mingyu[1:30]:** Would you like to come over?

 **Mingyu[1:45]:** Was that too forward…?

 **Mingyu[2:30]:** Hyung…Are you okay?

 **Mingyu[3:49]:** Jun told me it was one of your alone days, are you okay?

 **Mingyu[4:28]:** Hyung…TT TT

Wonwoo smiles.

 **Me[4:30]:** I’m sorry Mingyu. I was studying and put my phone away. I do take days off of socializing though to rest and recharge. I’m sorry I should have told you earlier.

 **Mingyu[4:30]:** HYUNG!!!! Ur alive thank god…Next time plz tell me these things TT TT

 **Me[4:31]:** I’m sorry Gyu…I promise I will : )

Mingyu then sends him a large collection of different heart emojis and that gets Wonwoo to laugh. What a sap. If the younger wanted out, he doesn’t show it just yet.  

He answers the other messages he has. He decides that’s enough work for today and heads to bed early. He calls his mom first and tells her about his week. She does the same and tells him she’s going to India next week for work.

“Stay safe mom.”

“Of course! Your brother won’t stop complaining about having to stay at Nana’s house though”

“He’s a teenager, he’ll complain about anything mom.”

His mother laughs. “Are you coming this summer?”

He ponders on the question for a few minutes. He thinks to his friends and how he still wants to spend a good summer with them but he misses his mom and Bohyuk so much too. He wants to see them. He has to start looking for work but a break should be good for him. He tells her he’ll definitely go home; he tells her about their group, he wants her to meet them.

“No boyfriend?” The raven groans. “Maybe a boyfriend…I guess”

His mom squeals and tells him she wants to meet that boyfriend. He tells her he’ll think about it.

When he goes to bed, he thinks about his mom. How much she sacrificed. When he was young, a few months after Bohyuk was born, his dad had died. He doesn’t remember much but his mom would tell him stories about how he was a kind man. Apparently he had always been sick, even before he and his wife had met. When Wonwoo was a kid, it was hard; being the only one in his class without a dad. But as he grew up, and with all of his mother’s effort he realizes he has nothing to envy from other kids.

His mom was his hero. She was an adventurous and strong woman. He admired her.

He falls asleep soon after, thinking of going away with his mother, bringing Minghao with them so he can take pictures with her.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late, I had it ready already but for some reason my laptop wouldn't get the internet to work so it was an adventure to get this posted.  
> Enjoy ~


	6. A Memory

It’s early May, Wonwoo and Seungkwan are out together. The older loves spending time with the younger. He’s fun and loving and affectionate and funny so it’s no wonder really. They’re together at the mall. They just had lunch over at Seungkwan’s (Chan was there and he helped cook), and now they were out shopping. It was a bit early, but the raven had decided to start browsing for presents for Jun and Soonyoung since their birthdays were next month.

“Oh, I want to visit Hansol at his job by the way, do you want to come with?” The older just nods.

Why wouldn’t he want to see Hansol?

They stop in front of a music store. They sell a variety of vinyls and CDs and albums. There’s a tall man mending the register. “Lucas, where’s Hansollie?” ‘Lucas’ looks up from his phone and smiles. “He’s in the back, he’s bringing some new albums out to display. I’ll call him for you if you want”

Seungkwan nods and ‘Lucas’ does just that. Soon, Hansol is out with a huge box in hand. He puts it on the counter and makes his way to Seungkwan.

“Babe, what are you doing here? I thought you were out wi- Oh Wonwoo, hey dude!” Wonwoo smiles and waves at his friend from behind the counter. The couple starts chatting in hushed voices, Wonwoo leaves them in their intimacy for a while. He thinks he should at least. In the beginning, the older hadn’t noticed they were dating. It was later, while talking with Jun over the phone, and after getting the confirmation from Mingyu that he discovered they had been dating since high school.

When the couple is done, they approach the raven and they chat for a while, they tell him they’re sorry they had to leave him out for a bit but Wonwoo says it’s okay and that he doesn’t mind. Hansol says he finishes his shift at 4pm so he’d join them if they were still in the mall. They agree to wait for him. 

Seungkwan and him exit the store and head to one of the clothing stores. Wonwoo likes fashion, but he isn’t confident in his choices and became quite shy with his outfits. He thinks it’s fun to dress-up, like how Mingyu and Minghao seem to always do, but he doesn’t think it’d suit him to wear a jumpsuit with drawings on them. To think he used to be so much bolder in middle school. Then again, everyone was bolder in middle school…He cringes internally at his idea of a cool haircut for a bit.

“Kwan” He says as he peruses one of the racks. There’s a really nice sweater on display but he figures he doesn’t need any more sweaters. He already owns a good 20 or so. “How did you and Hansol meet?” He asks, curious. The younger is a few meters away looking at a pair of shoes.

“We met online at first.”

“Oh?”

Seungkwan nods, he looks like he's reminiscing the good old days “We met on social media. We were mutuals and we liked the same group. I shared a cover I made online and he commented. I private messaged him and we started talking that way. We both had the same goal and we grew very close because of that. We developed feelings for each other after a while and he confessed his feelings a little after we started High school. It was really cute we were on skype call and he had a piece of paper hidden under his keyboard so he wouldn’t stutter. He still stuttered a lot.

“We use to live super far away from each other, so we couldn’t meet, and we really liked each other so it was really hard in the beginning. I did one trip to visit him and then he did one to visit me and then when it was time to apply for Universities, we decided to try for the same one. Just in case we got to go together, you know? When we both got in I was so happy.” The smile on his face makes Wonwoo feel warm. “I’m happy for you guys.”

“Thank you”

When they’re done shopping, it’s already 4pm. Wonwoo ended up buying that sweater, screw it. Hansol joins them a few minutes later at the entrance of the mall after he’s done with work and they decide to head out to their usual spot.

At the café, they’re sat at their usual table, the one closer to the back near one of the large windows. Close enough to the counter so that Chan or Joshua can join in. Seungkwan excuses himself to go chat with Chan at the counter, leaving Wonwoo and Hansol alone.

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t speak to Hansol much, except for in their group chat with Seungcheol, where they talk about music. They don’t really talk about much other than that. He realizes that he doesn’t know much about the younger. He tries to think of a subject of conversation but the other beats him to it.

He’s looking at Seungkwan at the counter as he speaks.

“What made you get into music hyung?”

The older thinks “I wasn’t interested in it much when I was young. I was more into books. But after I met Jihoon, I got more into it.”

“How?”

“He’d invite Jun and I over and we’d listen to him play something. Sometimes, he’d make us listen to his songs. He was really good. One time, he was having a hard time writing lyrics for a song, and he asked us for help. I helped him write some things and then I got really interested. Then I discovered rap and I started writing verses and Jihoon would use them in his songs.” Wonwoo sips his coffee before asking Hansol “What about you?”

“I had this underground singer I really liked, and I was super interested in his work and I kept listening to it. Once I read a comment on one of his work and it said ‘Your songs inspire me to keep going’ and I thought I really wanna have that impact on someone too.”

They keep talking after that. They discuss their favorite singers; they talk about their inspiration. Wonwoo thinks the other is quite mature. He isn’t judgmental at all, and doesn’t jump to conclusions. He has a different view to things that Wonwoo wouldn’t have expected. He sees things differently, and it’s refreshing. Wonwoo realizes as well that Hansol had a very calm way of talking. That he did things and thought of things at his own pace.

Wonwoo thinks he’d like to be more like him.

When Seungkwan finally decides to join them, Chan is with him, and Hansol and he are talking about why Hansol picked Business and not Music as a major. Hansol doesn’t say it outright, but it seems the younger was mostly doing it as a backup plan if his initial dream didn’t work out.

They talk until Chan has to get back to work. Joshua then stops by their table and talks to them for a while before he has to get back to work as well. At 6pm, the raven excuses himself and heads home. He bids them goodbye and makes his way back.

On his way back home, he thinks that he’s lucky. He thinks of sending Jun and Jihoon a message to thank them for introducing the others to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Jihoon[3:10]:** [Link attached]

 **Jihoon[3:10]:** …My duet with Seungcheol

 **Jihoon[3:11]:** Tell me what you think

 **Jihoon[3:11]:** before I post it.

 **Jun[5:30]:** ITS AMAZING <3 SO ROMANTIC

It’s only 8 am so Wonwoo isn’t quite fully awake yet when he checks Jihoon’s messages. He decides on getting ready before doing anything.

When he’s ready, he clicks on the link and listens to the song.

 **Me[8:39]:** The song is amazing Ji!!!!!

 **Me[8:40]:** I love it! Your fans will too!!!

Jihoon replies with a thumbs up and tells them he’ll post it soon. He can’t wait to see the video. He puts on his shoes and leaves for class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So are Jeonghan and Seokmin dating yet?”

It’s Joshua who’s asking. They’re sat at one of the tables of his coffee shop. Chan is at the counter, serving a few customers and there’s another one of Joshua’s employees making the coffee. Wonwoo had started his day studying and then the older had sent him a text asking if he was busy. He was, but he’s been wanting to meet up with his hyung so he just left his essay alone at home.

They’re sat comfortably, a cup of coffee in hand, so he doesn’t regret it one bit. “I’m not sure, I talked to both of them yesterday, nothing seems to have changed…” The brunet sighs. “Do you think it’ll happen any time soon?”

Wonwoo isn’t sure. Jeonghan told him weeks ago that he was going to confess and yet he hasn’t done anything about it yet. He figures maybe the older is busy and nervous even if it doesn’t really sound like something he’d be. “I hope this whole thing works out in the end, I’m not sure how much more of Jeonghan’s love rants I can take.” He puts a hand on his forehead, pausing dramatically “‘Oh he’s so cute Josh! Yesterday, he asked me if I was doing well and I just love him so much he’s so nice to me and his smile…Have you seen his smile??? Do you think he really likes me?! I hope he does….’”

Wonwoo laughs at Joshua’s imitation. Chan lets out a giggle from behind the counter too.

“Oh I haven’t asked” The raven asks what it is he wants to ask.

“You’re graduating this year, correct?” the younger nods.

“What do you plan on doing? Have anything you want to do?” There’s some anxiety that starts piling up inside of Wonwoo’s chest but he tries to ignore it.

“I’m not sure. I’ve been focusing more on studying, but I did look at some jobs online. I sent my application but nothing came back…”He starts nervously playing with his fingers. Joshua smiles at him and pats his shoulder. “Things will be okay”

“Huh?”

“You look like you’re worried, so I’m telling you it’ll be okay. Things will work out, and if they don’t you have all of us with you”

“But, what if it’s because of me!? What if it’s because of how introverted I am or how- it doesn’t matter…What if I never get a job??” His confidence suddenly is down the drain. His anxiety is back up again, plaguing his head with all the thoughts he was trying to erase. He was doing so well for a few days but here he was again, thinking about the future. The future he might probably definitely not have because he’s going to di-

“Wonwoo, calm down” He pats the younger’s head.  He smiles at the younger when he sits back down.

“Wonwoo,” He starts “The future, and by association becoming an independent adult, is a difficult thing. No one expects you to be able to figure everything out on your own or with extreme ease. Some people do, good for them. But not everyone can. You’re a smart and hard working person, I know already, so don’t focus on your faults, whatever it is that you think they are, focus on your strengths.

“We’re all human, we’re all going to have faults. I tend to be quite forgetful. I know Jeonghan is very lazy when he wants to be, and he can be quite manipulative. I’m sure you’ve noticed Mingyu’s a little bit more confident than the rest of us. All of this is okay. Faults are what make us human. If we were all perfect, life wouldn’t be the way it is right now. What makes the difference between a good person and a bad person or between a good potential worker and a bad one isn’t their faults, it’s their willingness to become better.”

The younger feels ease wash over him as Joshua talks. The older is very insightful and gentle. Joshua, as a person, was sweet and kind, he liked making jokes once in a while and could be kind of mischievous if he was associating with Jeonghan, but all in all, he was probably the gentlest person Wonwoo knew.

He had an air of serene and humble confidence. He was a soft man, and Wonwoo felt so much better opening up to him. He doesn’t know what it is about Jeonghan and him, but they both wormed their way as some sort of makeshift parents. Josh and Wonwoo don’t meet often, but they do text. The usual text will be Joshua asking if the younger how he was doing.

“Thank you.”

“It’s my honor.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a few days later, and he’s standing in the middle of the university’s dance practice studio. There’s no one but Chan and him. Chan is stretching while he’s sat at the corner of the room.

The youngest of the group had invited him over to spend time together. It was a Sunday morning, meaning no one in their right minds was supposed to be awake, let alone be practicing a complicated dance routine, but here they were.

“Hyung, do you want to dance with me?” The boy, bless him, smiles one of his pure smiles. Wonwoo can’t find it in him to tell him he has no coordination or that his dancing looked more like he needed exorcising. Instead, he gets up, breathes in and tries to imitate whatever move it is that Chan decided to do.

They spend a few hours like that, taking breaks once in a while to drink water or freshen up. “By the way Hyung, what club are you in?”

“I don’t really have a club. Why?”

“Oh well, I was wondering if you’d be performing anything at this year’s showcase. Jun and Seungkwan have the play they’re participating in, although, it seems like Jun isn’t going to be in it.” Wonwoo laughs because it’s true. Jun never attends club activities.

“Soonyoung and I are going to be performing a dance routine. I heard Seokmin, Jihoon and Vernon are going to be performing a song they co-wrote together,” Wonwoo remembers when Jihoon told him about what he was going to do and how he was asking for opinions on the lyrics. “Mingyu and Minghao are doing an art exhibit, so I thought; maybe you’d be doing anything?”

“Can I even do anything if I’m not part of a club?” Chan nods. “Well yeah, as long as you let the student’s council and the administrative boards know what it is you’re doing and when you want to do it, they’ll give you their green light and you can perform!”

“Do you think I should?”

The younger nods enthusiastically. “Yes!! You totally should!! That way all of us will be in a performance!! Don’t tell him I told you, but Seungcheol was worried you weren’t gonna do anything and he was trying to make Jeonghan and Joshua push you into the right direction.” The two of them laughs. “He’s such a dad…”

“That he is! Anyways, let’s get back to it!”

 

 

 

That night, when he comes back home, he thinks of if he should actually do something for the showcase. He can’t really showcase his writing, unless the board is intending on publishing a book of his. Instead he thinks of what he could possibly do. He has some ideas.

He’ll have to ask Jihoon for his opinion.

That night he falls asleep as he daydreams of his maybe performance at the showcase.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 It’s mid-may when he receives a call from Jeonghan asking him if they can meet up. He accepts and meets the older at the café. He’s surprised to find the others. They’re all sitting on the couches, even Chan. He notices Seokmin isn’t there and instantly starts to worry. He sits himself next to Mingyu, who has been keeping a spot for him. “Hyung, it’s nice seeing you again. I perhaps, might have missed you”

The raven blushes “I missed you too”

That gets him a charming smile from the other. They sit close to each other, their thighs touching and shoulders bumping. But Wonwoo doesn’t want to move; so he doesn’t.

Soon enough, Jeonghan is there, with Seokmin in tow.

“So,” Jeonghan starts “As it may be obvious at this point, we invited you here, Soekmin and I, to tell you that we’re now officially dating. We wanted to thank you guys for your support so we decides it was time to get together and have some fun”

Everyone cheers. Seungcheol and Joshua get up to hug Jeonghan while Seungkwan and Soonyoung jump Seokmin. They others join soon after and it becomes a huge hugging session.

That night, they’re at Seungcheol’s place for a sleepover. They spend the entire night watching movies and teasing the two new lovebirds.

Wonwoo finds it endearing. He looks around the living room to see Minghao and Jun all cuddled up and cozy. Jihoon and Seungcheol aren’t cuddling, but they’re sat close to each other, and Jihoon’s head is on the other’s shoulder. Seokmin and Jeonghan are holding hands and whispering to each other. Vernon and Seungkwan are off somewhere, Wonwoo’s mind doesn’t wander off to unwanted territories.

He looks at Mingyu, who’s sat next to him. The other has an arm around his shoulders. “Say Hyung, remember that time when you said there was too much love in the air?”

“mhm?”

“Well I think you forgot to mention a couple”

“Seokmin and Jeonghan?”

“You and I”

A minute, then two, and Wonwoo’s head is buried into his palms. The younger laughs and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re cute.” He says, before turning his attention back to the screen. The raven can’t help but steal glances once in a while. The younger doesn’t pay attention to him though, which gets him to pout a little.

“Hyung, as much as I love it when you stare at me like that, I really don’t want to make a move on you tonight” The younger tells him eventually.

They don’t look at each other for the rest of the night. But Wonwoo’s face is a deep red the entire time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon and he almost never fight.

They had two fights in the entire history of their friendship, contrarily to Jun and Jihoon, who fought a lot in the beginning but haven’t ever since that big one in high school. The first one happened because he messed up and forgot a meet up they had and the other happened when he started dating Jaemin.

They almost never fight, and Wonwoo wouldn’t say this was a fight, more like a very heated debate. He isn’t sure when they started disagreeing. It was because Wonwoo hadn’t gone out with Mingyu since his first date with the other. “I can’t stop feeling guilty over it…” he kept saying. So Jihoon got pissed.

“Listen, it’s not that hard okay? Don’t make it more than it is! Just ask him out”

“I’m not sure Jihoon, I can’t stop thinking about how I messed up things with Jaem-“

“How many times do I have to go over this?!” He’s shouting “I told you already! Jaemin was a little bitch! You didn’t do shit! He was using you just forget about him for the love of God!”

“Jihoon it’s not that easy and you know that!” They were both shouting at each other. Jun was there in the kitchen, hiding from the argument. They kept throwing words at each other, about how it was Wonwoo’s fault, about how it wasn’t Wonwoo’s fault. Over and over again.

At some point it prompts the taller to tear up, but he doesn’t let it show. What Jihoon is saying stings a little bit. He really can’t help it. He can’t help that Jaemin affected him so much. He lets out a sob that he was trying to keep in and that gets the shorter to shut up.

“Shit”

The silence is heavy and no one moves from their spot. The silence, the tension and the whole fight get Wonwoo to start crying. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry Jihoon”

“Shit!” Jihoon runs to the older and hugs him. “I’m the one that’s sorry, I didn’t think you’d cry I really hurt you” He says as he leads the raven to the couch. He lets him sit and lets out a heavy sigh. “I just,”

“I just really care about you. I don’t want you to throw away a perfectly good relationship just because of Jaemin! He messed you up back then! I don’t want him messing you up again!” That’s when Jun joins them. He has tea and snacks and he sets it on the coffee table.

He lets the silence take over, lets Jihoon cool down, lets Wonwoo calm down. When everything is calm again, they talk it out.

They let out all the frustration, without shouting or fighting. They talk about it calmly. That night Jun leaves the two to mend things again.

They’re lying in the older’s bed. There’s a small whisper before they fall asleep. “I’m sorry”

They both smile and drift away to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s soon Soonyoung and Jun’s birthday. He has Soonyoung’s present, he found it once while hanging out with Vernon and Seungcheol. He had gotten a few small trinkets for the dancer’s birthday and a Shinee album (Soonyoung was a huge fan). Now he was out again, thinking of what he could get Jun for his birthday. He did buy a few things like a candle (the smell was called candyland and he associated it with the older immediately).

He was heading to a game store. Both of them enjoyed gaming once in a while, although now with University, work and the rest, they barely had time for it. He knows there’s a store in a nearby mall and decides it’s not a bad idea to go look there. What he doesn’t expect is that he’d find Soonyoung there.

“Soonyoung, what a surprise” the other, who’s crouched in front of a display, turns his head up to look at him. He smiles one of his signature smiles and gets up. “Wonwoo! Hey man! What’s up? Did you come to visit me?” He laughs.

“I didn’t know you worked here?” The red head chuckles.

“This is new, I used to work in a bakery near campus but the owner kicked me out because she caught me eating one of the soufflés…Anyways, what brings you?”

“Oh well, I’m looking for Jun’s present. His birthday is soon” Soonyoung nods. “Mine is too…Did you get me a present” He says as he shuffles closer to look into Wonwoo’s bag. The raven pushes him away and tells he’ll know soon enough.

“Fine…So what are you looking for?” Wonwoo tells him the game title but Soonyoung tells him he’s gonna have to describe the cd box because that’s the only way he recognizes any of the games here. “I’m not much of a gamer to be completely honest with you.”

They eventually find the game, and because the store is extremely lacking in customers, Wonwoo decides to stay with the older a bit. He sits near the counter, while Soonyoung sits behind it. They talk about classes and how fast approaching finals are and about the graduation performance. Soonyoung is also graduating this year, if he passes his finals of course. He explains he already has a job in a Dancing center a friend of his owned.

“That’s amazing though, that you already know what you’re gonna do.” Soonyoung nods. “I know I’m lucky in that regard. Chan doesn’t have to worry either, he’ll be joining me later on too, but I know a lot of our friends don’t know what they’re gonna do yet. Seungcheol struggled for a while before he got the job at the clinic.”

Wonwoo remembers the older is a physical therapist. He worked mainly with athletes but occasionally the clinic had kids coming in. The raven thinks it’s amazing how Seungcheol manages to work as a doctor, but also do his work as a rapper for Jihoon.

“How did you know?”

“How did I know what?” Soonyoung’s eyebrow is quirked up in confusion. “That you wanted to be a dancer?”

Soonyoung laughs. “I guess since forever?”

“What do you mean?”

“It started when I first joined a karate class when I was young,” he pauses and tells Wonwoo that it’ll make sense soon enough ‘don’t worry’

“I hated karate classes. Like a lot, with a burning passion even. Mom and Dad would tell me they were good for me and that if someone bullied me, I’d learn how to deal with it. I think I went through with it for two weeks before quitting.” He smiles as he remembers.

“On the team, I met this girl, her name was ChengXiao. She was a Chinese exchange student. She moved to Seoul with her parents for work. She was younger than me but she was probably the best student in my martial art class. When I told her the last day that I was quitting, she told me ‘Why don’t you join my dance class instead? I’ll miss you if we can’t see each other here’ and I accepted. I thought, what the hell, what do I have to lose? So I joined,

“And the next thing I knew, I was attending the classes every day. It was so much fun. ChengXiao was in a traditional dance class and I took street dance, but we sometimes joined each other’s classes if we were done with our own. We’re still really good friends now. I owe her one, I mean for pushing me to join dance. Or else I would’ve never known how much I love it”

The raven smiles “That’s really cool.”

“Thanks Won, what about you thought, how did you discover your thing?”

Wonwoo tells him. That when he was young he used to read a lot of books. That he’d go on daydream sessions all the time and that he enjoyed, occasionally, writing down the images in his head. That he’s had multiple other things he loved doing but nothing ever stuck as much as writing. He guesses that’s kind of a reason why he likes rap. He enjoys writing down his thoughts, but in a different way; a way that had to suit a melody and a rhythm. 

Their conversation is cut short when a customer comes in and asks Soonyoung for a game. Wonwoo helps him find it so that they don’t have to ask the customer for ‘box description’. More people come in, so the raven takes it as his cue to leave the store. He bids his friend goodbye and leaves for home. On the bus, he thinks of his conversation with the other.

He daydreams the entire ride home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the last week of May, on a Thursday, when he finds himself inside the recording station in Jihoon’s studio. Wonwoo knows it isn’t actually Jihoon’s studio, that this room was borrowed from the school whenever the younger needed it, but Ji used it so often that everyone calls it his anyways. That and the student board gave the keys away to Jihoon at some point because they were tired of having him camp out of their room to get the keys.

He’s recording some lyrics he wrote recently. The song is about love, but not romantic. He likes writing about love, but most his lyrics either express his feelings for his mother or his feelings for Jun and Jihoon. He’s singing and rapping while Jihoon monitors from the record station.

 “Okay, start over from ‘that sound of’ and all the way until the end. It’s more oh Oh than Oh oh. Make sure to be careful on the tone” Wonwoo nods and gets back to it. Seungkwan is sitting on the couch listening to the raven.

They’re recording a duet together, because Seungkwan wouldn’t stop pestering them about it. Apparently he spent hours writing lyrics for this song. After all the lyrics were written, they agreed to meet to record it. The song they’ve written was a song they both dedicated to their love for music. They talked about how freeing it was when they sang, together or alone.

“Okay Okay, this is good” He says in the mic and tells Wonwoo to get out so Seungkwan can record too. While Seungkwan is recording, Jihoon asks the taller raven if he’d want to be in the video for the song or not.

“I’ll have to pass, I’ll leave that to our young duckling in there” he says. Jihoon doesn’t fight him over it and nods. When all the recording is finished, the raven kicks them out of the studio so he can work on the song in peace. The younger tells him they should go out for a drink or something to celebrate. Wonwoo agrees and they head to a Bistro.

The place is nicely decorated. It’s really small and crowded. Most people are sitting on the counter ordering drinks but there’s also quite a few people getting dinner. Everyone is talking and laughing and there’s a TV airing a drama of some sort. Wonwoo doesn’t recognize this one. They sit near the back of the store, in a corner and decide to order quick so they don’t eat too late. When they’ve finished ordering, Seungkwan starts telling him about the play.

“I get it preparation have been going well?”

Seungkwan nods. “Hyung, can I ask you something?”

Wonwoo notices that Seungkwan’s usually happy-go-lucky demeanor has changed into a more serious and nervous one. He worries a little because he’s not used to seeing the younger like this.

“What’s up Kwannie?”

“Okay so, don’t tell anyone, but I recently got an offer from a recording label,” Wonwoo wants to tell him that’s great, that he’s happy for him but he figures there must be more.

“Okay so, I told Hansol, because he’s my boyfriend and of course I’d tell him first. I didn’t tell Mingyu or Seokmin yet, even if they’re my best friends, because I know Seokmin would tell Jeonghan, which would result in a huge party and I love parties but not right now at least and Mingyu would probably cry and make a big deal out of it and knit me a sweater with ‘future pop star’ on it and we both wouldn’t want that,

“And of course, Hansollie was super proud of me and so excited and everything. He kept telling me he was proud of me and that he knew I’d make it and that I should sign with them and get started on my career and that he would support me through everything. But I can’t stop thinking about how guilty I feel.” He takes in a breath. He’s talking extremely fast and Wonwoo isn’t sure how he can throw up so many words so fast.

“Of course, I’m super happy, like this is the chance-slash-opportunity I was waiting for! I’ve been working so hard to get there! But at the same time; Hansollie too. Hansol has been working so hard, so much harder than I have, and he still hasn’t gotten any offers. He’s so talented Won, he deserves this so much more than I do. He’s been working on his rap since middle school! I do practice singing too but he works on composing as well and I can’t help but think that it’s unfair for him. I don’t know why even I thought this I’m just,

Scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“I’m scared that he’ll leave me.” Wonwoo lets out a huff and smiles. He pats the younger on the head a bit, to try and calm down his nerves. It seems to work but only a little bit.

“Seungkwan, Hansol loves you. He would never leave you for this. He’s extremely happy for you remember? We both know how he is, he’s not the type to be jealous over things like that. I think if anything, it’s just a motivation for him to work even more, knowing that you made it, he can focus on working even better. You deserve this Kwannie, you work a lot too, you work on the play, and the songs, and you help out with everyone’s projects. You’re just as deserving as anyone else. Hansol would say this too you know”

The younger sobs a little and nods. He mumbles a soft thank you and tries to dry his tears before the food gets there. When the food is there, Wonwoo tries to cheer up the younger by telling him stories of Jun and him in High school. He tells him about a really bad dance performance they did at the end of their 11th grade.

When they finish eating, Seungkwan is back to his usual smiley self. He’s talking Wonwoo’s ears off again. Wonwoo pats the younger’s head when he drops him off at his dorm room. He smiles and tells him to discuss the whole thing with Hansol so he can stop stressing and Kwan nods.

“Thanks for tonight Hyung”

“It’s no problem” He waves goodbye and heads back home.

He gets home and finds himself asking Mingyu if he’d like to meet for a date again. Mingyu answers fast with a ‘Of course Wonwoo <3’. He falls asleep that night with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently finished writing the entire fanfic, so this means I should finish updating it soon (as soon as I re-read the entire thing a good 3-4 more times) 
> 
> Once again, if you find anything weird, let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and stuff, I'm really thankful so many people actually like my work > < I intend on writing some small ot13 moments as a continuation but 2 more chapter and this is over <3 
> 
> Enjoy ~


	7. The future

 

It’s a beautiful Sunday when he finds Seungcheol at his doorstep with a bag full of snacks and his soft smiles. “Hyung?”

“Hey kid, sorry for inviting myself over,” he makes his way into the living area and places the snacks on the table. He plops himself on the couch and smiles widely. “I heard from Chan you’ve been thinking about performing?”

Wonwoo laughs heartily and nods. “I have”

It’s funny, the raven thinks. Seungcheol is so loving and caring of all of them, even if he’s the youngest of his own family. He’s always doting on everyone and making sure they talk to him if there’s anything the matter. Wonwoo appreciates Seungcheol’s kindness. Plus, he’s been a wonderful date to Jihoon. He’s down to earth and serious when he needs to be, and he gets things done when they need to be done. He remembers the older raven calling one of Chan’s professors when they kept bullying him.

When Chan had opened up about it, the man directly took the matter upon his hands. He’s heard stories of Seungcheol stepping in to help people all the time.  He’s helped Wonwoo on a few occasions too. He’s a kind man.

They hang out sometimes, but it’s usually with someone else. Never just the two of them, because Seungcheol is very charismatic and extroverted, and the raven has to admit that he feels very intimidated and shy around him.

The older asks him what he was thinking of doing. “Well, I’m not 100% sure yet but I was thinking of singi-“

He’s cut by the therapist’s loud holler. “Seriously!? Hell Yeah! You’re gonna do amazing k-“

“Hyung I said I wasn’t 100% sure!! Please don’t shout!”

The man laughs and clasps him on the shoulder a bit too aggressively which makes Wonwoo stumble forward a bit.

“You should do it! It’ll be great! What song were you thinking of?”

“I actually don’t have an idea. I feel more comfortable rapping, but I really want to sing for this one”

The elder nods and tells him he’ll do fine. That he’ll do great even, and that everyone is going to love his performance. “I was a bit worried if I’m honest,” the man starts as he sits down on the couch. Wonwoo peers curiously at him from his spot on the other end of the couch. “Oh don’t look at me like that!” He laughs.

“I’m going to sound so patronizing oh my god…” he whispers. “I just noticed that you’re shy man. Jihoon told me you were still adamant about staying anonymous on his videos, and you never let anyone read your work. I’m not blaming you, I’m just worried you won’t give yourself a chance you know?”

“Oh” Now it’s not that Wonwoo isn’t aware of this. He knows; all too well how he gets; he just didn’t expect Seungcheol to be so straightforward. He’d normally never perform in front of anyone and if he did he wouldn’t invite anyone over to watch him. He doesn’t like showing off his work, he hasn’t let anyone other than his professors read his work and he doesn’t like appearing in Jihoon’s videos. It’s always been like that. He was a very shy child, whenever their class had a performance he’d never tell his mother (Although the teachers always made sure of letting her know).

Maybe it’s because of a lack of confidence, or maybe perfectionism. He doesn’t really know what brings upon this adamancy in showcasing his work, or more like in proudly showcasing it.

“Hey, did I say something wrong? I kind of lost you there…Won?” Said man wakes up from his deep thoughts. “Oh sorry!” He blushes. “I tend to do that…”

“Hey it’s okay, we good?”

Wonwoo nods. “I already know all of the things you said. Jihoon and Jun are the only ones who ever noticed it. I was surprised. I’m not sure; I don’t know if I’ll ever feel confident in just showing my work, but I guess the performance is a step. I just hope not many people show up…”

“Won, you’re doing it again!”

“I can’t help it!”

They laugh and Seungcheol takes out a bag of chips. “I’m sorry if I said anything out of line, Jeonghan always tells me I’m too patronizing…”

“It’s fine, I think it’s sweet that you care so much about everyone. I’m just curious about why you’re like this to everyone?”

“I’m not quite sure? It just happens. I like knowing that everyone is doing well. And I like helping out when someone needs me. I don’t really have a reasoning I guess.” The raven nods and starts munching on the chips as well. “Do you want to watch a movie together?” Cheol laughs “Sure”

They end up watching a horror movie, but they spend more time laughing than actually watching the movie.

Wonwoo thinks Seungcheol is always like an older brother to him.

They talk and laugh for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a late afternoon when Mingyu and he go out again. It’s after his Wednesday classes and they’ve both agreed to keep it simple this time. Wonwoo tells the younger he’s been craving ice cream lately. That’s how they end up in a local ice cream shop. The raven ordered Vanilla, Lemon and Blueberry while the brunet had Chocolate and Strawberry.

They’re sitting outside since the sun is setting by now, so the heat isn’t as unbearable as during the middle of the day.

“I missed you” Mingyu says suddenly. He has that serious look on his face again. The intensity of his stare flusters the older a little. “Oh…I missed you too Mingyu”

The answer he receives is a gentle smile. “I know we’re not gonna be able to see each other for a while, exams are next week, so I’m glad we go to see each other now.”

To be honest, Wonwoo completely forgot about that part. He thinks sadly about how he’s going to have to stay alone for a week. “I’m gonna miss you again” He whispers.

“I will too...” they both redden and get back to eaten their ice creams. Sometimes, Mingyu will hold Wonwoo’s hand and play with his fingers. The raven likes it when he does that. Sometimes they’ll stare at each other, until one decides to look away.

The raven thinks he likes this kind of date the most; where he can just enjoy the other’s presence and share a special moment with them; nothing grand or expensive, just the two of them and a couple scoops of ice cream.

“Will you come to my exhibit?” Wonwoo nods. “I’m excited to see what you’ve made, I never knew you also painted!” Mingyu laughs.

“I picked it up because of Minghao, he’s the one that suggested I showcase some stuff with him. Are you going to do anything?” The older nods “I might sing but I’m not sure.”

“I’m definitely going to watch that.”

Wonwoo smiles widely and thanks the other. “I’m sorry I took so long to invite you out Mingyu…”

“It’s fine, I got worried that you didn’t like me anymore, I’m glad that’s not the case.”

“No! I like you a lot, it’s just, I got scared.” The brunet softly caresses the side of his face. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be scared of me though, I like you a lot.” _Probably more than that too_ , Mingyu thinks.

“Thank you” The raven tries to hide his face but his date just takes his hands and plays with them. They’re both done with their ice creams by now. They spent 3 hours together, mostly just staying silently together. “We should head home…”

“Yeah, I’ll walk you”

“You don’t have to…”

“If I do, I’ll get to spend more time with you.” Wonwoo chuckles and nods, he’s blushing a little now.

They walk a little until Wonwoo decides to take a hold of the younger’s hand. He swings their hands together as they make their way home. “I’m sorry if this date was boring.” He whispers when they’re in front of the gates of his dorm complex. “What do you mean?”

“We didn’t talk much and just ate ice cream. Sorry about that” Mingyu laughs and kisses the older’s cheek. “You’re cute. I like just spending time together. We don’t need to always talk.”

They smile at each other before they have to say goodbye. Mingyu hugs him for a little, because ‘I won’t see you for a whole week!’

 They eventually part and wave at each other.

When Wonwoo makes it home, he’s a bit confused. He can’t help the anxious thoughts that keep plaguing his mind, but he’s also really happy he got to spend more time with his crush.

When he’s getting prepared for bed, he’s humming a song when he gets his idea for his performance. He blushes at the idea but thinks ‘fuck it’ and texts Jihoon.

 **Jihoon[9:47]:** God you’re such a nerd

 **Jihoon[9:47]:** It’s a great idea

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the first week of June when exam weeks hits them all like a train. Suddenly, their group chat is dead, and it’s never dead. There’s always someone online for some obscure reason, but this time, the chat sends him no notification.

The only two who aren’t cramming are Chan and Wonwoo again, so they occasionally meet in the café. Seungcheol will join them when he doesn’t have work, and Joshua will too, but since most of his workers took a break, he’s extremely busy.

“I can’t believe they do every single time. They _know_ it’s a bad idea, yet they still leave it all for the last minute” Chan says disappointed. “Seungkwan hasn’t left his room in the past 3 days, and Hansol hasn’t slept in their bed in said 3 days.”

Wonwoo laughs at that.

The raven thinks he’s done well in his tests, he could’ve done even better if he hadn’t spent so much time daydreaming and going out but he figures it’s not so bad. He still stresses over ‘What if I don’t get my degree?!’, but overall, he’s spent most of his free time looking up job offers. He’ll probably take his mother up on her offer of visiting them this summer before taking any jobs but he still needs to look for them.

He also thinks a lot about the last semester. About all the people he’s met; about their group of friends and how close they’ve grown. He thinks about Mingyu; about how their relationship has evolved over the past few months.

He smiles to himself. “I’m lucky.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Results will be out in a month, so basically at the end of June. This makes for a very stressed Wonwoo, and a very stressed everyone for that matter.

Jun and Hansol are the only two who don’t seem to care, or at least, if they do, they don’t show it. Wonwoo knows for a fact that Jun doesn’t really care. Wrong choice of words actually, he cares, but he doesn’t let it get to him.

“Nothing is really worth getting so worked up over, it’s just exam results. If I fail, I’ll just pass them again, and if I make it, that’s great. There’s more important stuff Won!”

Wonwoo would argue that their future is on the line, what even is more important than your education!?

Over the course of two weeks, the raven notices they all have different ways of dealing with stress. It’s interesting. Wonwoo himself for example, listens to music and drowns in coffee. Jihoon stops interacting with humans, his studio becomes his hiding spot.

Seungkwan, he notices, will go on improvised shopping sprees, and buy random things (Last time he got a new pair of socks, a very ugly lava lamp and a set of new towels). Jeonghan will rearrange everything in the house multiple times a day (as per Joshua’s testimony). Mingyu will go on long rambles in their chat, about what a bad idea it is to keep the results from them for so long when he’s _sure_ that the exams were corrected already. ‘Why are they hiding the truth?! Why aren’t they telling us! What are they hiding!’ Wonwoo finds it endearing but he doesn’t let the other know that.

Minghao will be on edge, constantly. That’s how the current predicament starts. He’s out with Jun, Minghao and Mingyu to unwind. They’re at the bistro Kwan and he went to last time. Mingyu, Minghao and he are perusing the menu for what they’re going to order. Jun on the other hand, is talking their ears off. He’s gotten an acting job for an ad and was explaining how funny the concept was. Wonwoo was listening with one ear only. He was used to the lengthy and detailed verbal essays Jun would come up with, he knew most of the details weren’t important so he lets the older have his fun.

Mingyu was too concentrated on his menu to pay attention. Minghao however, was on the edge of exploding; which he ended up doing. “Jun.” The blond quiets down a bit and smiles at Minghao “Yeah?”

“Stop talking, for the love of God, stop talking!” He says a little louder than he’d expected. There’s a heavy silence. No one is paying attention to their menu anymore. “Oh…Sorry” The Chinese man hurriedly excuses himself and goes to the bathroom. Wonwoo decides in a split second to follow after him.

He gets up but doesn’t miss the ‘shit’ that comes out of Minghao. He gives a look to Mingyu before leaving and the younger seems to understand immediately.

He joins his best friend in the bathroom and finds him locked up in one of the stalls. He gently knocks on the door and he hears a soft ‘go away….please’ and a softer, quieter sob.

“It’s me Jun, open up.” It’s quiet for a while until the blond decides to open. They lock themselves in the stall. They’re crouched on the ground. Jun’s eyes are a bit red. “I didn’t mean to annoy him…” The raven nods. “I don’t think he’s annoyed by you per se, I think he’s very on edge, and he accidently took it out on you. It was very uncool of him though.” Jun nods.

“Do you think he hates me?” Wonwoo shakes his head and pats his friend on the head. “No, no one hates you Jun.”

The blond gives him a shaky smile and nods. They hear a soft knock on the door. “Who is it?” the younger of the two asks. “It’s Minghao”

Wonwoo looks at Jun and the older nods and gets up. Wonwoo decides to leave them alone, to talk it out, so he lets Minghao get inside the stall while he goes to join Mingyu. Minghao’s hair is a bit of a mess and his eyes are also a bit red.

When he joins Mingyu, the taller is back at reading the menu.

He sits in front of him again and taps his hand “What happened?” The brunet smile and intertwines their fingers. “He wouldn’t talk at first but then I told him that was kind of a dick move and that he should apologize. He said he knew and that he hadn’t meant to explode at him like that. He feels sorry. He does it to me sometimes too but we’ve learned to discuss matters that upset us and he doesn’t do it as often.”

Wonwoo nods. Eventually, Minghao and Jun come back and their shirts are a bit crumpled and their hair is a bit of a mess, but overall they don’t look angry or upset anymore. They tell them they talked it out and that Minghao apologized.

Wonwoo smiles at them and they get back to eating. The raven does bring it up again though, while they’re eating, and tells them that he’s happy it didn’t end terribly.

When they head home, the raven feels a bit unsettled and worried over the boyfriends but Mingyu tells him it’ll be fine. “Don’t worry Won, they’ll probably talk it out more on their way home, it’ll be okay.”

Wonwoo nods and invites the younger over for a movie.

He wants to say the movie calmed down his nerves, but it’s probably also Mingyu’s hand softly tracing shapes in the nap of his neck, and that he let him sleep on his shoulder.

He wakes up and finds himself in his bed. Mingyu left a note saying he had to leave for work. He’s disappointed, but he still got to cuddle with him so it’s fine.

He thinks back to what he told Jihoon and blushes. He hopes Mingyu will like it. He hopes it’ll be worth the wait.

He hopes he’s worth the wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since classes are over, he spends most of his time either looking up job opportunities or hanging out with his friends. The 13 of them often go out together. They go to the movies together, they eat dinner together, they visit each other at their respective jobs. Everyone is also busy with preparing for the performance fair, so he tries to work hard on practicing for the song.

He can’t play any instruments but Jun helps him play the piano part of the song. He learns it with difficulty, but he eventually makes it. He’s currently out with the hyungs, Jeonghan and Joshua are on one side of the table and Seungcheol and he on the other.

They’re in a café, not Joshua’s, because the man wants to get his mind off of work. “How’s the job search going?” The question is addressed to the raven. He stops sipping his iced coffee for a minute to answer.

“It’s okay, I found some jobs but nothing really came out.”

“Ahh, this reminds me of when I looked for a job after graduating. What a nightmare.” Seungcheol chimes in, unhappily. “Don’t worry kid, it’s going to work out.” He ruffles Wonwoo’s hair.

“Seungcheol is right, you’re going to do fine. You’re in the top 5 of your class, you’ve practically got job opportunities waiting for you!” Jeonghan adds.

“But no one is even answering my emails?”

“Don’t think about that yet, I’m sure they’re waiting for you to graduate.” Wonwoo sighs and nods. They get back to drinking.

“If I’m being honest…” The three turn towards him. He nervously plays with his fingers “I’m not sure anymore, about this whole job thing”

“What do you mean?” Joshua, asks gently.

“I don’t know…It’s just, I was always so sure of this whole job plan I had. First I’d get a small job as an editor or something, and then I’d write a bunch of books and wait for the day I finally got published but…I don’t know I just, I’m not sure it’s going to work out.”

Seungcheol gives him a confused look.

“What I mean is; I was sure of my dream of becoming an author. I was so sure of it for so long but now, three weeks before actually graduating, I’m having doubts. I don’t know if I want to be an author anymore, I’m not sure if I want to work as an editor for 29+ years until someone finds me fit enough to be an author. I’m not even sure of what I want to do. I’ve been so interested in so many different things. I don’t know, I’m confused” he sighs and sips back at the coffee.

“That’s okay” Jeonghan starts “Huh?”

“It’s okay to not know what you want to do” Joshua continues.

“But, I have to know! Everyone knows!”

They laugh and shake their heads “No one knows, Wonwoo”

“How?”

“No one knows what they’re going to do. No one knows, not even two minutes before an interview. I remember when I signed up for Physical Therapy, I was going to go into business, but I ended up taking the wrong elevator and went to the medicine building. I went ‘fuck it’ and went with physical therapy. I had my doubts sometimes, but eventually I liked what I did.” Wonwoo gapes at him. He has so many questions but he shuts up in favor of letting Joshua speak.

“I was having doubts on what studies to go for. My father owned the café since he was really young, I was trying to figure things out but nothing seemed to appeal to me back then. I told my dad back then that I was confused and he told me I could work in his café until I figured it out. He taught me everything. At first I was confused and frustrated but I learned to love it. Every day is fun now, I love the café like my own child”

“And as for me, I wasn’t sure if I should go with what my parents were telling me to do. I ended up still doing it and it’s stressful but I enjoy the job. My parents are always helping me out in figuring out what’s troubling me. Things aren’t always going to work out your way, sometimes, things will take a completely different turn. That’s okay. Everyone should take their time and learning how to figure themselves out.”

Wonwoo nods, he nods at every word and lets their speech sink in. He smiles eventually and thanks them. They end up talking about what their plans for summer are, to loosen up the mood a little. Jeonghan is going with Seokmin to the countryside for a bit. Joshua is going to go to America with his parents for the months of July. Seungcheol has work but he was planning a small trip to his hometown.

“What about you Won?”

“I might head back home for a bit, my mom took July off, so I’m going to visit her.” They nod. “What’s your mom’s job?” He explains she’s a photographer and that she often traveled abroad for work. He talks about his family a bit and then they continue their conversation and talk about something else.

He eventually goes home after having dinner at Seungcheol’s place.

He daydreams that night, his mind is a little bit more at ease.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s out with Soonyoung and Chan. They’re practicing their dance routine together and Wonwoo joined them to not stay cooped up in his dorm room on a Friday. They’re both practicing when Soonyoung’s phone starts ringing obnoxiously (It’s the opening of the Yu-gi-oh anime, the raven is not surprised). Soonyoung shouts at Wonwoo to get it for him over the loud music.

The raven takes the phone and answers. “Hello?”

“Hello…?” The voice sounds familiar. “Who is this?” he asks to the voice on the other side of the line. The person quiets down and asks “Wonwoo?”

“Yes?”

“Oh!!! It’s Seokmin!! Where is Soon?” Wonwoo hums and tells him he’s currently practicing with Chan. “Oh…Okay nevermind then” He says but the raven asks him if he’s okay. He doesn’t sound like he usually does.

“Oh well…I’m okay I guess, just a bit stressed”

“Why?”

“I have a date with Jeonghan in a bit and I’m kind of perhaps maybe freaking out so maybe not a BIT stressed….I also haven’t really eaten anything since this morning because I feel like I’m going to throw up and I don’t even know what to wear and I told Jeonghan I’d handle everything but I have no idea if he’s gonna like m-“

“Seokmin Seokmin calm down! It’s going to be okay!” he interrupts the younger gently. He tries to calm him a little as much as possible but eventually decides he’ll come over and help him out. “Seokmin I’m coming over”

“You are? You are! Oh thank god! Please hurry!” Wonwoo hums and ends the call. He informs Soonyoung of the situation and the older says he’ll join him. Chan says he will too, so they make their way out and ride in Soonyoung’s car. They drive over to Seokmin’s place and get in because the door is slightly open.

They find Seokmin sitting on his bed in his room, lots of clothes are scattered on the floor. The brunet is sitting with his head in his hands.

“Bro?” The red head asks and that makes Seokmin jump a little. He looks up and smiles widely when he seems them. “Guys!” He runs over to them and hugs them tightly “Oh I’m so glad you’re here! I don’t know what to do!? What if Jeongh-“

“Dude, Calm down. You’re gonna do great.”

They sit him down and try to calm him down. They ask what the date he prepared was.

“I was going to bring him out to that Bistro Seungkwan told me about. Then I wanted to go on a romantic moon lit walk in the park nearby…But it’s not fancy or anything so I’m not sure anymore” He answers.

“Seokmin, I think that’s a lovely date idea. I’m sure Jeonghan would love it.” The raven says. The two dancers agree and tell Seokmin he’s the literal sunshine, “Yeah man, just spending time with you doing nothing is fun. You’re like the most refreshing one of the group”

The brunet laughs and thanks them. He gets up and slaps his face a little too forcefully before he takes a shirt and a pair of jeans and says “I’ve got a date to get ready for! Be right back” and disappears into his bathroom.

When he’s ready, they decide to talk to him about anything but the date. Chan even decides to show him a bit of their choreography. It gets the boy to forget, even if just a little.

When it’s time for him to leave, he’s a lot more relaxed. He thanks them and promises to message them when the date is over.

Wonwoo decides to leave the two dancers to go get some chores done at his dorm. He thanks them for hanging out and leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Hyung?”

“Yeah Chan?”

“How come we only met Wonwoo now? Like we’ve known each other for a long time right? I mean the group? How come we never met him before and only ever heard of him?” the youngest asks. They’re both walking back to the studio.

“Huh…I never asked myself why…I know Jihoon and Jun have known him since middle school but I don’t why they didn’t introduce him earlier?”

“Huh…Weird”

“You can say that again…Channie, I think it’s time for an investigation…”

“Yes Hyung! Let’s go!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys
> 
> In other news, I hope no one is angry with how I decided to portray the characters. I wanted them to have flaws and get angry and make mistakes...
> 
> Enjoy


	8. A Song

Mid June is here. He meets with Jihoon on a lovely weekend morning. They decided to meet up to work on lyrics again, since it’s been a while and they weren’t able to meet for a bit. They’re sat at one of the couches of Jihoon’s studio when Jihoon announces softly.

“I’m dating Seungcheol now”

Wonwoo looks up from his notebook and peers curiously until the words finally make it to his head and he smiles widely at the news.

“Really!?”

The smaller raven nods and tells him about how during the last date they went on, Jihoon had told Seungcheol that he really liked his company and that he was ready to date now, since exams were over and that he could put focus onto the older.

They talked about it a lot, about how things were going to work out in their relationship and he explains every single bit to Wonwoo.

The older hugs him tightly and tells him he’s extremely happy for him.

The smaller smiles “Excited for when it happens to you too”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Mingyu[3:42]:** Hyung wanna go on a date?

 **Me[3:46]:** Like…now?

 **Mingyu[3:47]:** Yeah! I’ll be over in an hour? Is that okay?

 **Me[3:47]:** Okay See you soon <3

He turns off his phone and hurries to his closet. He puts on a simple outfit, black pants and a white top. It’s getting really hot, so he gives up on wearing any outerwear. He thinks for a bit if he should put anything else on and decides that a little bit of makeup wouldn’t hurt. Seungkwan had taught him to put some eyeliner on.

He takes about 20 minutes to make it work. There’s still 20 minutes until Mingyu gets there so he decides to turn on the tv and watch a drama.

The bell rings a few minutes later. He opens the door and reveals a flustered Mingyu. “Hey Hyung” he does a little wave.

“Mingyu? How come you’re already here?” The raven asks amused. The younger just walks in and gives him a hug.

“I got excited to see you again?” The older laughs “So … Where are we going?” 

The brunet smiles and holds his hands “I made a picnic lunch? Does that sound good?” Wonwoo smiles widely and nods. “Yes! Let’s go!”

His date laughs and they make their way to his car. He drives them to a nearby park. He’s never been to this one, it’s really big and there are trees everywhere which cast a lovely shade on the other couples who are also seemingly on a date. Mingyu is carrying the basket full of food while Wonwoo is carrying the bottles with their drinks. They decide on a spot to sit at and put down their food and drinks.

They don’t really talk until they’re both sat down, the food scattered around them. “I missed you Mingyu…I know it hasn’t been long but-“

“I missed you too Wonwoo.”

They smile at each other shyly. “Thank you for inviting me out by the way”

“Of course, I’d use anything as an excuse to see you” He laughs. The older blushes.

They talk a little bit more, about what they were planning to do for summer. Wonwoo almost wants to tell the other right there and then “let’s date.” But he doesn’t. He’s still a bit unsure if he’s being honest, but it’s mostly because he doesn’t feel like it’s the right moment just yet.

“Hey, By the way, I was meaning to ask yo-“ Mingyu starts shyly.

They’re interrupted when he hears a familiar voice call his name. He looks up to see the face of a man he doesn’t really want to see, not now, not ever. He starts to feel queasy and he knows the man standing was talking to him but he can’t hear anything. Mingyu’s looking at them confused, slightly hovering over him because there’s obviously something wrong. He sees the brunet’s expression change and he knows, he just knows Jaemin said something.

He said something.

He said something bad.

He said something bad about Wonwoo.

Mingyu hates him now.

[Trigger warning//Panic attack]

He can’t breath. He can see his date in the corner of his eye, yelling at Jaemin but he can’t tell for sure what’s being said. Mingyu looks extremely angry. He has to get away. Now.

That’s exactly what he does. He gets up and he runs.

He runs, as far away and as fast as possible. He eventually gets to a small abandoned street and takes his time to do some breathing exercises.

6, 3, 8…

6, 3, 8…

6, 3, 8…

[Tigger warning//over]

When he’s back, he looks around and realizes he isn’t too far away from Seokmin’s house. He takes the bus back home and sends Mingyu a message apologizing and telling him he’d rather just go home to rest. The younger sends him something but he’s too afraid to read it.

“I embarrassed myself again…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the accident, Wonwoo is understandably stressed. Between seeing Jaemin again, and the fact that he knows Mingyu was going to ask him to become his boyfriend, his mind is filled with anxious and restless thoughts. He isn’t sure what to make of them. He hates it. He hates that Mingyu had to step in, that he couldn’t even explain what was happening to him, that Jaemin still made him so uncomfortable, that-

“Won? You there?” Jun’s voice disturbs the silence of his dark room. He was under the blanket of his bed, trying to deal with his loud thoughts. He didn’t want to talk to anyone yet. He couldn’t face anyone yet. A hand rests gently on his shoulder and he looks up to see Jun’s worried face. “Oh won….”

That’s how Wonwoo starts crying. The worried expression, the gentle touches and the soft voice of his best friend gets him to break. He doesn’t notice that Minghao is at the door at first, until he gets up to hug Jun. He’s crying on his shoulder when he notices the other Chinese man. He’s peering at them worried, but disappears into the kitchenette instead of approaching them.

“Wh-What a-are you d-doing h-here?” He hiccups and sobs as he tries to question his friend.

“Mingyu called me and told me to check on you. He was worried” This only makes the raven cry even more. He didn’t want to cause anyone any problems. He doesn’t want to be a burden. He feels so down. He loves Mingyu but he feels so guilty for making him worry like that. He tries to tell Jun to leave and enjoy his date with his boyfriend, but said boyfriend joins them near the bed with 3 cups of tea and a plate of sweets.

He sets it on the night table next to Wonwoo’s bed and sits on the edge of it with Jun. The raven thanks him and takes a cup.

“What happened Won…?” He doesn’t try to hide it any further, they’ll end up knowing. So he tells them everything, from the beginning of the date, to the conversations, to Jaemin interrupting them, to his anxiety attack and so on. The two Chinese men listen, not uttering a word. They can tell their friend is distraught. He tries to explain that he feels bad for leaving Mingyu like that, that he didn’t know how to deal with the attack and that he loved the boy and that he just wanted to date but he was so scared and-

“Won”

He looks up to see Minghao smiling. “You’re okay”

The words are simple, but slowly, Wonwoo lets go of the pressure. He holds his cup less tight, he doesn’t clench his teeth anymore and he tries to relax. He nods at them, signifying that they’re right.

It’s over now. The attack is over.

“Mingyu isn’t angry or disappointed or upset or any of the things you think he is. He likes you a lot, and he’s just really worried. He said he would’ve come himself but he didn’t know if he was the reason you got like that.” Minghao explains

“Never…Mingyu would never make me feel like that…”

The two smile and nod. He tells them that he’s been meaning to ask Mingyu out himself, that he had it all thought out.

“So you want to date him?”

“I do.”

“Are you going to ask him?”

“I am” And he tells him what he had planned. They both tell him it’s an amazing idea and that Mingyu would definitely cry.

When they leave, he thinks about what Jaemin and Mingyu could have potentially said when the ringing in his ear had happened. He can’t tell for sure. He sends the man a message, explaining that he had nothing to do with his attack, that Wonwoo was eternally grateful for his stepping in and helping him. That he was sorry for leaving him like that.

 **Mingyu[11:15]:** I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. I don’t know who that guy was, what your history with him is, and I don’t care. What I care about is you and your well being. Call me?

So he does.

They talk the entire night. They don’t start with the whole Jaemin accident, but with how Mingyu had to eat all the foods all by himself. It gets the older to laugh a little, it helped him relax.

When the accident is brought up again, Wonwoo lets go of his history with his ex. He explains how unhealthy it had been, and recognizes that he might have some scars left from that relationship. He tells Mingyu about Jaemin being the reason he needed time to think things over. He tells him about his slight anxiety, about the attack, about everything.

‘I understand, have you ever thought about therapy?’

“Jihoon and Jun told me to try it out but, I’ve been worried that I wasn’t really that much in need. I don’t want to take someone else’s place”

‘Wonwoo…You should. It would help you, a lot. I’m here for you, you know that right?’

“I do now”

The brunet laughs on the other end.

“Mingyu, about dating…”

‘I’ll wait for you Wonwoo.’

“Mingyu….you really shouldn’t hav-“

‘Don’t finish that. I’ll wait. I love you a lot’

“God you’re such a nerd…”

‘Wonwoo you should be more honest with me, shouldn’t you say you love me back?’

“We’ll see young one…we’ll see”

They laugh and talk about summer and the finals result that still aren’t out and many other things that make them lose track of time. When they end the call it’s almost 4 am and both need to go to sleep.

That night, Wonwoo falls asleep to the comforting voice of a man he thinks he might love too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At 7:30 am, he receives an email from the administrative board of their university informing him that their results are out. There’s also all the information for their graduation ceremony and a bunch of other information related to the party in a few days.

He already had the tickets for his friends’ shows purchased and he had his show completely sorted out. He doesn’t think many people will show up and he did it on purpose to choose to perform in a small classroom.

He quickly open his phone browser and checks for his results. He’s almost going to cry over his average, but he doesn’t. There’s an email from his professor congratulating him for receiving distinctions. He has the choice to make a speech at the end of the graduation ceremony. He answers he’ll think about it and rsvp as soon as he can.

He also opens his group chat to check if the others are okay. Most of them seem to have passed. He already checked Jun’s student profile and the older definitely passed, barely but he did. He also checked Jihoon’s, but he isn’t surprised he also passed with one of the highest averages.

Soonyoung sends a message in the chat that he has to retake a psychology exam but other than that he was set. Wonwoo offers to help him study before he has to take the exam and the pink haired man sends him a bunch of heart emojis.

 **Seungkwan[8:02]:** Now that that’s out of the way….

 **Soonyoung[8:02]:** It’s time to

 **Seokmin[8:02]:** P A R T Y !

 **Minghao[8 :04] :** Did you plan this ?

 **Seungkwan[8:05]:** Maybe?

 **Jeonghan[8:06]:** Meet up at the café tonight?

Everyone answers with a different variation of sure.

Wonwoo should be over the moon over how well everyone did and his results but he’s not. He’s slightly anxious still, over his future, what if no one wants him?

 **Jeonghan[8:14]:** bb, you okay?

 **Me[8:15]:** Why?

 **Jeonghan[8:15]:** You didn’t say anything in the chat, I’m worried.

 **Me[8:16]:** It’s nothing big…Just…the future…

Jeonghan calls him and tells him they should meet before meeting the others. The raven asks him if he shouldn’t be working today but the blond only answers with ‘Fuck work’

They meet at the café and find that Soonyoung is actually already there. He’s sitting at one of the tables reading notes. They make their way to his table and Jeonghan teasingly says “I’m surprised you’re already studying…”

“Ha ha…I can’t afford to fail this. I have a job offer right there, I just need this degree and then I’m off!!!” the pink haired boy exclaims. “I hate University so much God!”

They sit at his table and watch him study for a while.

“So Won, still worrying over work?”

The raven just nods. “No one has answered my offers yet? Should I just send my written work? Maybe a publishing house will like it?” Jeonghan tells him that’s a good idea but that he shouldn’t worry too much. “Things are already worked out for you I think”

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah what the hell does that mean?!” The dancer asks behind his thick psych book.

“You guys will see soon enough”

With that, the rest of the day goes smoothly. At the end of the day, they all meet up again and they sit at the back of the café, pushing tables together so that they can all fit.

Wonwoo sits next to Mingyu and they talk and eat and laugh. The brunet will snake his hand over the raven’s and will hold it tightly for most of the night.

There’s a warmness in the air that Wonwoo recognizes from the first time they used to hang out. He feels warm and comfortable with them.

They’re like his second family.

He’s lucky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The end of year performance (or now called ‘PF’ by the student affair council) was probably the most important event of the year for all of them. This would be the closest to having all of them perform together; even if Joshua and Seungcheol weren’t going to participate, they would at least watch.

They all had it prepared by now. All the work, tears and pain was over, because in 27 minutes and 18 seconds, the show was starting. The event was planned out so that there was a maximum of two events going on at the same time, and that stalls were open around campus serving food and refreshments for the visitors.

Wonwoo had decided to dress up nicely, he was wearing a soft white shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. The first show of the day was SeokHoonSol’s song performance. They were to open the festivities with it. The school board already knew of how well Jihoon did in the industry so obviously, it would work out to their advantage if Jihoon was the opening act.

He makes his way to the biggest stage that was installed on campus. It’s huge and it’s put between the Arts and the Humanities buildings. He sees there’s already quite a few people there and he quickly makes his way closer to the stage to sit next to someone that he might know. He finds the rest of his friends thought, sat at the front, and Seungcheol is making wild gestures at him to come and join them. He sits next to his hyung and waits for the show to start.

The lights that start on are colorful and mesmerizing and the song they wrote together was cheerful and fun. They actually dance while singing and Wonwoo has rarely every seen his best friend dance so this was definitely worth it for him.

Seokmin’s angelic voice, paired with Jihoon’s high notes and Vernon’s rap mix together perfectly to create a melody the raven hopes he can listen to again. “I hope he has this one ready to post already because I better have an audio of it soon” Seungcheol whispers next to him. He looks mesmerized by the other’s movements and at that moment Wonwoo realizes the older really likes Jihoon.

He’s looking at the stage with a look filled with love and adoration and Wonwoo’s heart warms slightly at the sight. He’s really glad they’re dating now.

When the song ends, cheers erupt into the audience. The raven is also cheering, as loudly as his voice can. He wants to convey to the three of them that they did fantastic. He receives a smile from Jihoon and a thumbs up.

‘thanks Won’

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next show is Chan and Soonyoung’s dance performance; right after lunch. It’s held in a completely different area, so they all make their way to the room where the show is held. The two dancers had left a little earlier than the others to prepare for the performance. Everyone sits back down on the chairs in front of the stage to watch their two friends perform.

Wonwoo knows the song is sang by Jihoon, Soonyoung and Chan, so he’s excited to see what the finished performance is going to be like. He attended quite a few choreo practices so he knows a few of the moves, but he can’t wait to see the end result.

When Soonyoung and Chan appear on stage, they’re wearing matching outfits. Chan is wearing a white…crop top (?) with a white bandana and white pants while his partner is wearing a long black shirt with black pants and a black choker. The older of the two screams in his mic “Are you ready!?” to the audience which gets everyone to cheer.

Jihoon is next to him and they both laugh “He’s good at firing up the audience” he comments to the shorter. He agrees.

The dance performance is mesmerizing and Wonwoo thinks he’s never seen a fire as strong as the one in the boys’ eyes while they were dancing. They were so into the music it almost looked like they were in trance.

When the music stops, both of them have an expression akin to one of a predator.

It makes Wonwoo smile widely.

He’s impressed.

It’s better than his daydreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That’s how the first day of ‘PF’ ends. They all decide to meet up in one of the classrooms to wait for Minghao and Mingyu as they set up their display before they all go out for dinner together.

They’re in a Korean bbq place discussing together. He sits next to Mingyu and in the beginning, he tries to apologize again, for the incident on their last date, even if it’s been a long time, but the younger shushs him. “I can’t believe you’re going to apologize again. Actually…I can. Don’t! You didn’t do anything Won”

The raven smiles at that and the sit in silence together for the rest of the night, Wonwoo’s head propped on his shoulder.

Seungkwan cheers and tells them his play is going to do so amazing that he’s going to steal Jun’s acting gig which gets the blond to get up on the table and attack the young lead.

They’re all screaming at each other and cheering and laughing.

‘Warm’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, he hurries to the university to go see Mingyu and Minghao’s exhibit. He knows it’s going to be a busy one because both of them are popular throughout campus and he doesn’t want to be stuck with another 200 students. He wants to be able to stare at their work as long as possible.

He’s the first there, even Mingyu and Minghao haven’t arrived yet but he knows the door is open so he just goes in. The festival isn’t open yet actually, but because he’s participating, he used the excuse of needing to prepare to get in before everyone else.

The room is beautifully decorated, he remembers they all did that together. There are wine bottles on the sides of the rooms, filled with flowers and lights. The ceiling is covered with more flowers and banners. There are paintings on every wall, each with a small description next to them.

In total, Mingyu painted 5 works and Minghao made 8. Minghao also made a sculpture that stands proudly in the middle of the room. It’s a huge man of clay, but his insides are carved out and there are plants and flowers coming out of him. There’s paint splattered all over him and he’s looking at another one of Minghao’s work.

He reads the description in Korean before he realizes the paintings here are related to one another. He walks towards the painting the statue is looking at and notices the one next to it actually completes it.

That’s how he spends the next hour, trying to solve the riddles behind each painting.

Each of them represent a step of Minghao’s journey he concludes. The man in the beginning represents the new beginning, when he first arrived in Korea. Then each of the others represent another step of his life. Mingyu’s work relate too. Some represent his feelings towards his best friend, how he first perceived Minghao, what he liked.

The last paintings are in the back of the room. They’re one by Mingyu and the other by Minghao and they’re exposed closer to each other than any other.

He reads the description for it and the more words he reads, the redder he becomes.

 ‘To you,

Never in my life, would I have imagined meeting someone like you. I’ll wait for you for as long as I need to. If my heart was in two parts, the second would be in you. I’m glad you kept looking at me, because that’s how I fell in love with you.

-Mingyu’

‘To you,

Never in my life, would I have thought that you were possible. If I am the shadow, you are the light. If I am the past, you are the future. If I am Blue, you are a bright and gorgeous Red. I hope that we continue as one color. I hope we stay Purple.

-Minghao’

“I hate them” he whispers to himself.

He can’t help the huge smile that breaks into his face, nor the stupid giggles he contracts for the rest of the day. He doesn’t see Mingyu before leaving the exhibit, but he shoots Mingyu and Minghao a text saying he liked their work. They don’t answer, probably because they’re on their way.

He realizes he should actually start getting ready for the rest of the day. Today there’s the play, but tomorrow, he’s going to have to sing in front of everyone after Jeonghan’s conference.

He makes his way to the theatre and finds Jun and Seungkwan on stage, practicing their lines.

“Jun?” The other looks down from the stage and smiles when he sees his best friend. “Won! What are you doing here?”

“I came to see if I could help, I just came back from Mingyu and Minghao’s exhibit room”

“But they aren’t even here yet?”

“I know but I didn’t want to be stuck with other students” He answers back and Jun just nods. “I didn’t know you were in the play?” He then asks.

“I wasn’t, but one of the actors got sick so I’m taking his place” He says simply.

“Last minute?!” The blond nods. Seungkwan joins them and He and Wonwoo chat for a little bit before the two blonds excuse themselves to get back to practice. The play is at night, so Wonwoo decides to help the theatre club set up before he goes back home to relax for a while.

At 7 pm, he meets up with their group. He quickly makes his way to Mingyu to tell him how much he loved the exhibit and Mingyu blushes a very scarlet red. “Really?”

“Mhm”

“Did…you read the descriptions?” He asks unsure. Wonwoo just grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers.

“mhm”

“Oh.”

The raven laughs and he sits on one end of the row their group sits at. He sits next to Hansol, Mingyu is on the other end because he’s too tall and it might bother someone from watching the show. Curse their unusual heights.

The play is a love story, between Seungkwan and another theatre student. Jun plays the role of the evil step father, which surprises Wonwoo because he has quite a lot of lines and yet he seems to be delivering them with so much ease.

“Gosh how is he doing that?” He asks no one in particular.

“I know right? I can’t believe he just joined the group this morning? How did he learn everything?” Hansol answers anyways.

They keep watching the play. Seungkwan even has a part where he sings from his window. His voice is sweet and melancholic.

“I love him so much” Hansol whispers and it makes Wonwoo redden a bit. The way he said it sounded so intimate, as if he were intruding on a private moment. He can tell they love each other a lot.

When the play ends (Jun’s character is thrown off a balcony while Seungkwan and the love interest run away).

“I liked how the princess saved the prince this time” He comments when everyone is waiting backstage. Everyone agrees. “I’m glad Rena is the one who saved him and not the other way around” Jihoon adds.

They talk a little bit more until their two actor friend join them. They congratulate the both of them for their great performance and the two get flustered at all the compliments.

The second day ends with all of them falling asleep at Joshua and Jeonghan’s place. His head is propped on Mingyu’s shoulder. He thinks about his performance tomorrow and he can’t help but have his anxiety shoot up every time he thinks about the song and his performance. He heard from the council a few more people than anticipated reserved seats for his performance and he can’t help but stress.

 _I hope I don’t mess everything up,_ He thinks before going to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Good morning everyone,” Jeonghan is stood behind a desk. He’s on stage in the biggest amphitheatre of the university. There are many many people sat at the many many seats available. Some are even his professors. Wonwoo and the others are sat in the front, silently cheering for their friends.

“As you may already know, today, I will expose to everyone my research on the recent evolution of the entertainment industry and the new demands of the public from entertainers and performs as well as compare the differences and similarities between today and the entertainment industry in the span of the past 40 years.” He starts his presentation. Many of the professors are actually taking notes and everyone is paying attention to what Jeonghan is saying.

The blond has a very strong presence on stage, which makes it hard for anyone to just, ignore him. Everyone is enraptured by his speech.

Two hours later, Jeonghan is done. Some professors clap while others get up and go to him to ask him some questions. The group joins him on stage. “So? Was I okay?” Seokmin hugs him tightly and tells him he did great and that even he, a performance major understood everything he was saying. The older of the couple kisses his boyfriend on the lips with a loud ‘muah’. Chan acts like he’s retching but Seungcheol gives him a pointed look. “sorry…”

Wonwoo excuses himself when they’re all discussing what they should eat for lunch. “Sorry guys,” he starts and everyone turns to him “I’m going to have to eat later. I have to prepare the equipment for my room. I’ll see you later yeah?” They nod. Some ask if he needs help but he tells them it’s okay.

It’s not that he doesn’t want their help, it’s that he needs to take some time to himself. He needs to calm down before he performs in front of everyone.

He’s dressed in an oversized t-shirt and ripped jeans. He wanted to keep it simple.

He locks himself in his dedicated room. There he finds that he’s alone, so he lets out a heavy sigh and goes on stage to work on everything. He makes sure the mic is plugged in correctly and then checks the speakers to see if they’re working well. He plays a few notes on the piano that’s set on one side of the small stage. He didn’t decorate the room yesterday, but he brought with him a few fake flowers that he puts scattered randomly around the room.

His performance starts at 4pm and doesn’t last long; just enough for him to sing a couple of songs and recite a poem he wrote. He was initially singing only one song, but the council told him that then it’d be too short so he decided to add another and a poem.

It’s 5 minutes before show time when students start entering the room. Their group is the first there of course, before the rest of the spectators comes in. There’s actually more people than chairs and that both flatters the raven and freaks him out.

Why did so many people come!? He’s going to make a fool of himself…! This was a terrible idea he’s going to embarrass him-

6, 3, 8…

6, 3, 8…

“Okay” He whispers to himself and goes on-stage. He walks to the piano, there’s a mic propped on it. He’s supposed to make the music on his own, he’s going to do fine, he practiced for this. There’s also another mic set up more in front of the stage for when he’s going to read his poem.

The first song he sings is the one he and Seungkwan sang together. Before he starts singing, he looks at the rest of them to see them smiling at him encouragingly and that gives him some motivation to actually do this. He can do it.

He can do it.

He will do it.

He starts playing and singing and he’s very happy with the first song. It fills him with joy that he only messed up 2 times. No one noticed and it was fine so he doesn’t mind.

When he’s done, it’s like a new kind of energy fills him. It’s like nothing can stop him anymore. He’s filled with a newly acquired confidence, so he decides fuck it, and speaks a bit in the microphone before he sings the song he’s been preparing for so long.

He’s looking at Mingyu as he speaks, he can’t look at anyone else. “I know this is late, I wanted to make it right.”

He sings it as well as he can muster. He tries to pour every single drop of his feelings into the song. He tries to show how much he likes the younger, how grateful he is, how happy he is to have met him. He knows that’s impossible, so he tried to convey those feelings through the lyrics too. He hopes Mingyu is paying attention to those too, because every word, every sound, every rhyme means something to Wonwoo.

When he’s done, he doesn’t dare to look directly into the youngers’ eyes.

Until he can; and it’s better than he could have ever hoped.

Mingyu is crying, but he’s also smiling beautifully at him. He has that look on his face like Wonwoo is the only thing that’s worth looking at right now.

Wonwoo dares a look at the others and they’re all in different states of emotional. Seungcheol and Jihoon are giving him huge grins, cheering him up to keep going. To do this.

So he does. None of them know about the poem, he wanted to surprised the 12 of them with it. It was his thank you for all the moments they shared.

“I wrote this poem for people that are important to me. I hope they understand my feelings well,” he starts.

He reads the words he memorized a few days ago, after he wrote the poem. It was a last minute thing, but he figured this was a good opportunity to show the others as well, how much he loved them.

‘You are the brother I always wanted,

Lucky was I, to have found you.

You are the father I never had;

A shoulder to lean on when I was through.

You are the smile I needed, the words I longed

For when things got too much.

You are and will forever be my friend,

Who brought sunshine to my life.

You are a splatter of pink, on a blank

Canvas, coloring my world with your moves.

You are a voice a sound a breath I needed,

Even when it was quiet.

You are the moon, in love with a sun who sounds

Like the moon, the moon I love like a brother.

You are the man I love, the man I want,

The man I yearn to be with.

You are a laugh, the one I hear when I’m

Surrounded by the family I love.

You are a wave, that washes over me,

That rids me of my insecurities.

You are the calm and relaxing sound of

Said wave, the one I listen to before falling asleep.

You are a brother, a friend, a family,

A dancer, a singer, you are potential.

I am, and forever will,

Be your family.’

He finishes with a smile. He had his eyes closed the entire time, so when he opens them, he hopes to find smiles but he finds only tears. “What the fuck Jeon Wonwoo” shouts Soonyoung.

Everyone is crying or sniffling and he feels slightly guilty for making them cry but he really is glad his feelings came across. Even Jihoon’s eyes are red. He grins at them. Everyone gives him a standing ovation and he’s a little overwhelmed at all the love he’s receiving. He bows multiple times before he gets off stage. Some of the spectators come and congratulate him or compliment his work. He can’t help but blush and stutter out a thank you every single time.

When everyone is out, the rest of them join him. Seungkwan jumps at him and gives him a really, really, really tight hug. He insists it’s really tight because he really, really, really can’t breathe. He asks the younger to let go and he does but not without giving the raven a loud smooch on the cheek.

“I can’t believe you did that” whispers Jun. “What the hell I thought this was going to be just for Mingyu! Don’t do that to us!!!” Jihoon adds.

Everyone is teasing him for making them cry. Everyone but Mingyu, who’s standing in the back of the group, letting everyone have a moment with Wonwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When all is done, Mingyu decides to take him away. He excuses them from the group and holds Wonwoo’s hand and guides him through the crowds into an empty room. He doesn’t say a single thing until he’s locked the door and he’s holding both of his hands and looking at Wonwoo like it’s one of their staring contests.

“Wonwoo…” He doesn’t finish because it’s another of Wonwoo’s fuck it moments. He kisses Mingyu softly at first but then, when the younger kisses back. The kiss is both passionate and soft, it’s sweet and it’s messy and a bit weird but it’s just what Wonwoo imagined it’d be. It makes him feel better than any daydream.

“Wonwoo gosh,” the brunet sighs when they break their kiss. “I can’t believe you did that”

The raven just laughs and lies his head on the younger’s shoulder. “That song, it was beautiful. Did you write it?” Wonwoo just nods.

“For me?”

“Yeah, for you”

“I like you”

“I like you too” They kiss again, but Mingyu breaks the kiss fast enough.

“What now?” he asks unsure.

“Are you still willing to date me?” he questions. Mingyu smiles widely “I already told you Hyung, you're worth waiting for” Wonwoo blushes.

“So?” The older asks this time.

“So will you be my boyfriend Wonwoo?” Mingyu sounds flustered but the expression on his face shows he’s trying to be brave. “Of course stupid.”

They stand together, Wonwoo’s head laying on the younger’s shoulder, the younger’s arms around his waist. They stay like this for a while, not uttering a word, enjoying their newly found intimacy.

“Hyung, will you wait for me until I finish my major?” The brunet’s voice interrupts the silence of the room.

“Mingyu, wouldn't it be unfair not to?” Mingyu just smiles.

“What are you going to do now?” The younger asks again. 

“I'm not quite sure yet to be honest.” He answers. They’re kind of swaying together, kind of as if they were dancing a slow. 

“Does it scare you?”

“Of course, but I've got you guys with me, so I'm not terrified. Plus I've got a whole lifetime ahead of me. Things will work out eventually” They keep swaying together for a while. They’re silent again except for Wonwoo’s low humming. 

“I love you Hyung” A beat and two. Wonwoo hides his face in the younger’s chest. His face is really warm. They stay silent and still for a while this time. Thanks to that, the brunet doesn’t miss his lover’s silent and soft.

“I love you too Mingyu.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it kids, this is the end. I've been thinking about writing a part 2 but I'm not sure yet? 
> 
> Nonetheless please enjoy! 
> 
> I've been meaning to say this for a while but thank you to everyone who has been reading and following this fic, who has liked, commented, . I enjoy writing a lot but I'm aware I'm not very good at it and this was mostly an exercise for myself. I also really wanted to actually finish a project like this; something that's time consuming I mean. Thank you. 
> 
> See you another time ❤

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for svt ships so I'm not sure if my portrayal is good. 
> 
> I'd love to hear some constructive criticism about this <3 If anyone could help I'd be thankful ~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> My twitter is @caratbabie if you want to give me some feedback, or if you want to scream about Wonwoo in soft sweaters at me.


End file.
